<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovesick Witches by lunawxtch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081327">Lovesick Witches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawxtch/pseuds/lunawxtch'>lunawxtch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Worst Witch (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Conflict, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Hardbroom (Worst Witch), Misunderstandings, Our favourite useless lesbian, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawxtch/pseuds/lunawxtch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anastasia Willow is nervous to attend Cackle's Academy for Witches for her fifth and final year of magical schooling. After leaving Pentangle's because of the distraction a love life can bring, Ana is certain she will be able to concentrate on her studies joining an all girls academy. Little did she know that a certain potions teacher would be a bigger distraction than ever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cackle's Academy for Witches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gates of Cackle's Academy stood tall in front of me. They were quite threatening to the eye. Beyond the gates of the school, I could see the grey, stone walls of the turrets glooming above me and as I stood looking up at the menacing academy, a strong gust of cold wind brushed past my face, giving me a sense of uncertainty. Everything felt so very new and different, but I knew that I had to enter. So I walked through the metal gates and into a dull looking courtyard. There was no blue sky in sight there, above me there were just dark clouds, making me feel very unwelcome indeed.</p><p>As I began to look around me, I noticed many other witches surrounding me in the courtyard, all wearing the same dull, grey uniform that I was wearing. Although the other witches were chatting to each other happily, laughing with their friends. I suddenly felt quite alone. "I'm joining fifth year of a school that I've never been to before and don't know anyone from," I thought doubtfully with a slight feeling of sadness. But I looked down at my broomstick which was hovering next to me, gripped the strap of my backpack that I was wearing, and found the courage to walk through the courtyard towards the school.</p><p>Cackle's looked very different to Pentangle's. That was my old school. Miss Pentangle's school for Young Witches and Wizards. Yup, you heard that right. Wizards. There were boys in my old school. But, after an inconvenient incident with some of those boys, my parents decided that for my final year, I should attend an all girls school so that I'm more focused on my final exams. To be honest, I don't hate the idea. Sixteen years living with smelly boys, it might be nice to get rid of them for a while. That way I won't be getting distracted by a love life as it will be purely non-existent. So that's why I'm here. At Cackle's Academy for Witches.</p><p>As I wandered through the noisy courtyard of people, I noticed a lady wearing a pink jumper standing just outside the huge, heavy, brown doors of the academy itself. I assumed that that's Miss Cackle, the headmistress of the academy, so with being unsure of what to do and where to go, I shyly walked up to her.</p><p>"Ah, you must be Anastasia. The new fifth year?" The woman spoke pleasantly, with joy and her genuine smile and wide open eyes instantly made me feel more welcome.</p><p>"Yes, Miss Cackle." I hesitated. "Well met," I said as I bowed my head in front of her.</p><p>"Well met Anastasia," she did the same, "and welcome to Cackle's Academy. I'm sure your final year here at Cackle's will be a great experience for you. I've heard from Miss Pentangle that you are a brilliant student, but the wizards were sometimes a bit of a distraction from your studies?" </p><p>Miss Pentangle is the headmistress of Pentangle's School. She seems to be a lot younger and more modern than Miss Cackle though.</p><p>"Yes... I mean," I paused, trying to control my nerves and put an actual sentence together. "I just think that it will be good for me to be able to focus on my exams." I managed to form a weak smile at her through my slight embarrassment of the reason for moving schools.</p><p>Miss Cackle was quite short and slightly chubby. Her hair was white and cut into a bob, and she had oval-shaped reading glasses resting on the tip of her nose. She looked fairly out of place standing in front of the big, daunting building, as her smile and kind eyes made me feel a lot less nervous about coming here. She was older than I expected, probably in her late sixties I guessed. But I didn't mind. If anything, this was a great opportunity for me to learn more traditional magic rather than the modern style in which we were taught at Pentangle's.</p><p>Miss Cackle softly waved her hand and using a transfer spell, made a girl appear next to her. The girl looked surprised for a second but then smiled sweetly at me. She was wearing a Cackle's uniform, the same as me, except the sash around her waist had gold stitching on it. She looked about sixteen, the same age as me, and her long, ginger hair was parted into two loose braids. She looked kind and her beaming smile was welcoming.</p><p>"Anastasia," Miss Cackle said, "This is Mildred Hubble. Head girl of Cackle's Academy. She is in your year so I thought it would be a good idea to ask her to help you for a little while. You know, to show you around the school, explain a bit about what things are like here and to help you settle in. I believe you two would make great friends."</p><p>I turned my focus to Mildred, standing in front of me. She smiled at me again. "Well met, Anastasia." She bowed her head to me. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you. I'm sure you'll like it here."</p><p>I smiled back at her and felt very relieved that I would have someone to help me settle in. "Well met, Mildred. Thank you for helping me."</p><p>Miss Cackle smiled at us both and did a transfer spell, transporting both me and Mildred into a long, dark corridor with many wooden doors attached to the wall on our right. It was instantly a lot more quiet that it was outside, but just as cold.</p><p>I turned to face Mildred who was still smiling warmly at me.</p><p>"You can put your things in here for now," she said as she opened one of the doors to reveal an empty cloakroom, "and then I'll show you around the academy."</p><p>I dumped my belongings and closed the door and Mildred beamed at me. "I'm sure you will settle in quickly. It seems daunting at first. Trust me, I know. I remember my first day here like it was yesterday. I ended up here by accident actually. I felt so unwelcome. But I made lots of amazing friends before I knew it and I'm sure you will too."</p><p>Mildred's assurance eased my nerves and I suddenly felt more welcome and hopeful about this place.</p><p>She began to give me a tour around the chilling building and I couldn't help but feel a strange sense of excitement about this mysterious looking school. Maybe I would love it here after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Recent Past of the School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the morning of my first proper day at Cackle's Academy and I was feeling pretty tired after not getting much sleep in my freezing cold, lonely dormitory room that night. After the tour of the academy Mildred gave me and after meeting some of her friends yesterday, I tried to go to sleep early to be prepared for my first day of lessons, but the lack of heat and the hard bed didn't help with that. Nevertheless, I started the day with a positive and enthusiastic mentality despite my lack of sleep.</p><p>I was sitting in the Great Hall, a big and echoey room, with lots of other students, eating breakfast. Well, if you could call it breakfast. It was a sort of watery substance that Miss Tapioca, the school's cook, named "porridge", although the porridge we used to get at Pentangle's seemed far more eatable. I ate it regardless as Mildred said the food was always like that and that I would just have to get used to it. Not a brilliant start to the day but I was determined to maintain a positive attitude.</p><p>Mildred was sitting on my right and opposite us sat two of Mildred's friends, Maud and Enid. Both witches were shorter than Mildred and I, Maud with blonde bunches and round glasses, and Enid with darker hair, messily tied into two spacebuns. Both of them seemed just as kind as Mildred and welcomed me into their friendship group which I felt very grateful for. I already felt more settled into the school and lessons hadn't even started yet. Mildred, Maud and Enid were telling me all about the interesting events and incidents which had occurred in the four previous years.</p><p>"I didn't even think I was from a witching family," Mildred explained, "I ended up here because I accidentally saved the school after failing my entrance exams. I didn't even realise that magic was real before I came here, but somehow I've ended up as head girl! It's all very mad really. I've been expelled and sent home multiple times but somehow I kept ending up back here."</p><p>"That's because you keep saving the school, Mildred," Maud said, enthusiastically.</p><p>"I think I've lost count of how many times you have saved us from Agatha!" Enid added.</p><p>"Who is Agatha?" I asked curiously.</p><p>"Miss Cackle's evil twin sister, "Mildred answered. "She wants nothing more than to take over the academy, so she has tried many times."</p><p>"But thanks to Mildred, she has always been stopped and the academy has been saved," Enid said proudly.</p><p>Wow, Mildred has done so many amazing things! No wonder she is head girl! My new friends continued to tell me all the ins and outs of the stories and past experiences that they had had at Cackle's and as crazy and scary as they all were, I was so intrigued into this school's bizarre history and just everything about it in general. It was so nice to be filled in with what I had missed as it made me feel so much more welcome and at home.</p><p>"And there was this whole thing at the head girl competition when Ethel and Felicity messed with my spell, accidentally turning Miss Cackle into broken glass and therefore kind of letting Agatha take over the school," Mildred explained.</p><p>"Again." Enid added before giving a little giggle.</p><p>"And then HB sent me to Wormwood's Academy because she thought that it was me who turned Miss Cackle into glass. But that academy is closed now as the teacher there tortured her students," said Mildred.</p><p>"Oh. Wow," I said, shocked by this event. I paused for a moment. "Who's HB?"</p><p>"Miss Hardbroom," replied Maud, "HB for short. Deputy head mistress and potions teacher here at Cackle's."</p><p>"She's VERY strict," Enid said.</p><p>"She's nice really," Mildred explained, "But I think she is sometimes afraid to express her emotions in case it hurts her or the people she cares about. And she does care very deeply about people, whether it looks like that or not. She comes across as harsh but she is kind and caring really."</p><p>Enid looked at Mildred and raised an eyebrow. 'I'm guessing Enid doesn't over analyse people in the way Mildred does. Or maybe she just doesn't like Miss Hardbroom,' I thought to myself.</p><p>"Speaking of Miss Hardbroom," Maud said, filling the slightly awkward silence, "we have potions first lesson and I doubt you would want to be late on your first day Ana, you want HB to have a good first impression of you. So we should probably head over to the potions lab."</p><p>I agreed and the four of us left our porridge bowels and exited the Great Hall, making our way to potions.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Encountering Ethel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was walking through the crowded corridors of the school with Mildred, Maud and Enid walking closely beside me. All the students hustling past carried tall piles of spell books, textbooks and workbooks, lots of students dropping them and having to bend down to pick them up, getting basically squashed by other students rushing past them. It was all a bit chaotic. Similar to Pentangle's in that regard.</p><p>As I was busy observing the clumsy witches in the chaotic corridors, I failed to notice the two witches walking towards me. I assume they failed to notice me too as one of the girls walked straight into me and we crashed, me accidentally knocking her pile of books out of her hands.</p><p>Everything stood still for a minute. "I'm so sorry," I stuttered, embarrassed by that clumsy encounter, but before I could bend down to pick them up, the girl spoke.</p><p>"Watch it," she snapped in a harsh tone.</p><p>"It was an accident," I replied, quietly.</p><p>The girl looked at her friend standing next to her in disbelief as if I had just killed her cat or something. She then looked at Mildred who stood by my side, before her gaze returned to me.</p><p>"So you're friends with her," she said, sarcastically emphasising the word "her" when referring to Mildred.</p><p>"Yes," I responded. "Today is my first day here at Cackle's. Mildred, as head girl, offered to show me around and help me settle in."</p><p>"Well I should have been head girl. In fact, I was head girl, but Mildred, being the irritating snake that she is, took it from me." The girl exchanged a malicious look with Mildred before bending down to pick up her books.</p><p>The student was tall and with long blonde hair, tied into a high ponytail with a black ribbon. She had a very upright posture and a smug look on her face. Her friend was standing next to her. She, on the other hand, didn't look so unpleasant. This girl was slightly shorter and had brown hair, neatly plaited into two dutch braids. As I accidentally caught eye contact with this girl, she gave me a weak smile.</p><p>As I wasn't sure of the history of the blonde girl and Mildred and I still felt bad for bumping into her, I decided to break the unpleasant silence.</p><p>"Well met," I said to both girls, whilst bowing my head. "I'm Ana. I've come from Pentangle's Academy." I shifted my glance to just the smug looking girl alone. "And sorry, again, for bumping into you." I said, although she did pump into me as well so it was just as much her fault as it was mine.</p><p>"I'm Ethel Hallow," she replied with a somewhat aggressive tone. She didn't say 'well met' back to me which I found slightly rude. "And this is Felicity," she said, gesturing to the brown haired girl standing next to her.</p><p>"Well met, Ana," Felicity said with another weak smile. Ethel, on the other hand, rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Just so you know," Ethel continued, "I am the best witch in the school. I should have been head girl and I should have been asked to help you settle in. Not Mildred. I'm a Hallow. And Hallows are always," she emphasised the word 'always', "the best witches. So don't mess with a Hallow."</p><p>And with that, Ethel and her friend Felicity walked passed us, Ethel giving me a harsh nudge as she passed. I turned to face Mildred, Maud and Enid who were standing next to me.</p><p>"Don't mind Ethel," Mildred said with a smile. "She's just jealous that you made friends with Maud, Enid and I, when she only has one friend."</p><p>"Because she's a bitch," added Enid, "so no one wants to be her friend." Enid and Maud giggled at this.</p><p>"But anyway," said Mildred, changing the subject, "we're going to be late for potions. Let's go."</p><p>The four of us walked through a few more crowded corridors, luckily not bumping into anyone else, and we walked through an open door into the potions lab.</p><p>Ethel and Felicity were sitting in the class but they both avoided making eye contact with us. There was no teacher in sight as we still had a few minutes before the lesson started, so I followed Mildred, Maud and Enid to some seats and I sat down. I looked around the potions lab. A few more students were entering the classroom and were just chatting quietly amongst themselves waiting for the class to begin. There were heavy, antique-looking cauldrons on the desks in front of us and around the walls of the cold classroom were shelves, with jars containing herbs, frogs and all sorts of things in them. I liked the look of the classroom. There was something quite magical about it. Despite Ethel sitting a few tables in front of us, I felt a sense of calm and peace sitting in this classroom. I smiled to myself and let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>After a few minutes of eagerly waiting for the lesson to begin, all the students had taken their seats and I caught sight of a tall shadow behind the door of the classroom. The loud sound of high heels gradually grew, silencing all of the students sitting in the room. Through the door entered a tall, slim woman. Her hair was long and black, neatly tied into a tight plaited bun on her head. She was wearing a long black dress with hints of blue and had a gold necklace clock around her neck. That must be Miss Hardbroom. Her dark brown eyes scanned every witch in the room individually in silence, making me feel very intimidated. She had a stern look on her face as she slowly wandered to her desk at the front of the classroom and sat in her seat facing us, all the students watching her as she did so. Despite her frightening aura, I couldn't help but find something intriguing about her. She was pretty. Very pretty. And for some reason I was drawn to her as soon as I saw her.</p><p>"Well met class," Miss Hardbroom said. She spoke clearly but with a softer tone than I was expecting. "I hope you have all had a good summer break and are ready for your final year here at Cackle's. I expect you all to work harder than ever this year to prepare for your final exams at the end of the last term."</p><p>The teacher's eyes shifted to me very abruptly. I made eye contact with her and it felt quite intense. Her eyes were very beautiful and for some reason her imposing nature gave me a sense of comfort.</p><p>"I don't believe we have met before," she said, more like a statement than a question.</p><p>"Yes. I'm new," I paused to try and get my words together, "Miss Hardbroom. Anastasia Willow. I've moved here from Pentangle's. Well met," I smiled politely at her and bowed my head. I could have sworn I caught a glimpse of a smile from her.</p><p>She replied kindly, "Well met, Anastasia. And welcome to potions class here at Cackle's Academy. I'm sure you are skilled in potions, coming from Pentangle's Academy?" she asked, rhetorically I assumed. Potions class is a speciality of Pentangle's school so students who have been there are expected to be great at potion brewing. Me, I've never really been too keen on potions. I've always preferred spell science and chanting, personally. So Miss Hardbroom's assumption gave me a nervous feeling.</p><p>Her fierce glance shifted to an old spell book sitting on her desk and she opened the book to a page.</p><p>"Today, girls," she began, "I would like you to make a protection potion. This is simply just a recap from previous years to make sure you haven't forgotten how to make a basic protection potion over the holidays." She held the word 'forgotten' for longer that necessary and rolled the 'r' sound as if she was speaking Spanish. Miss Hardbroom paused for an intense few seconds before looking up at us suddenly. "Begin," she declared, widening her eyes.</p><p>Luckily, I could remember how to make this potion. We'd done it many times at Pentangle's, so I spent the lesson making that. I felt very confident about it actually and I wanted to impress Miss Hardbroom to give her a good first opinion of me. I didn't really fancy getting on the wrong side of her. After I finished my potion, many other students were beginning to finish also and were testing theirs. Maud's worked perfectly. So did Ethel's and Felicity's. Mildred's and Enid's potions, on the other hand, did nothing at first. However, they restarted theirs and they worked the second time.</p><p>I tested mine. Much to my disbelief, my skin began to change into a funny colour of blue! How could this have happened? I was certain I had used all the right ingredients and mixed the potion perfectly! I began to get very worried when Ethel looked at me from the other side of the classroom and started to laugh at me. It was humiliating and also very confusing as that had never happened before!</p><p>Miss Hardbroom gazed at me in anger and disgust. "Is this some sort of joke to you?" she asked me with a harsh and severe tone in her voice. Her eyes narrowed and glared straight into mine. It gave me chills and a huge sense of discomfort. I began to shake my head in fear when she waved a hand at me, her long, black fingernails giving me goosebumps. I looked down at my skin and to my relief, it was back to its normal, pale colour.</p><p>Miss Hardbroom stared more intensely at me. It felt as though she was glaring straight into my pathetic and helpless soul. I gulped. Everyone was silent now and staring at me. I wanted the ground to just swallow me up.</p><p>"I assumed that you would be more than capable of creating a very simple protection potion." She raised an eyebrow. "It appears not. This is vitally important not just for your exams but for your life in general that you know how to make this potion. So," she paused, looking me up and down in disgust, "I shall see you tonight. In detention. Maybe then you will learn to take things more seriously."</p><p>Great. Detention with HB. I hoped the rest of my day would go a bit more smoothly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Detention With HB</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thankfully, the rest of my lessons that day went a lot better. After potions, I had chanting with Miss Bat and spell science with Mr Rowan-Webb, both lessons equally as boring as they were at Pentangle's. But I didn't mind because at least I didn't get told off in either of those.</p><p>After spell science had finished, Mildred, Maud, Enid and I went to the library to study. Mildred and Enid wanted to play with their cats after school but Maud and I suggested that if we wanted to do well this year, we would have to sacrifice play time for studying. So off to the library we went.</p><p>We were glad to see that there was no sign of Ethel in the library, just a few of the forth years and what looked like a very clumsy teacher. As I sat down with my friends at one of the round tables in the middle of the dimly lit, cosy room, I couldn't help but notice the man in the corner failing to stack some books on the shelves. He looked around forty and had grey hair and a grey beard. He wore glasses and a vibrant checkered suit.</p><p>"That's Mr Daisy," Mildred said as she followed my gaze over to the man. "He was a new teacher last year to fill in for Miss Bat and Mr Rowan-Webb whilst they were on their honeymoon. I assumed he would have left now that they are back, but I think Miss Hardbroom has a thing for him or something and let him stay on as a supply teacher."</p><p>"Ew, no! Mildred!" Enid said with disgust. "I can't imagine them together! That's ridiculous."</p><p>"And besides," Maud said, "HB sooo doesn't like boys."</p><p>"She's lesbian?" I asked.</p><p>"Maybe," said Enid, "or maybe she's asexual. I wouldn't be surprised if she isn't attracted to anyone."</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders and began to study. Mildred, Enid and Maud did the same, Mr Daisy still hopelessly stacking books, dropping them as he did so. I considered going over to help him, but Maud said that he would be fine and that I should study.</p><p>We had been revising for about an hour when it suddenly occurred to me. "Oh no," I said, fearfully. "I'm late for detention!"</p><p>I quickly grabbed my things and headed to the potions lab, prepared to be shouted at for being late. My friends stayed in the library and continued studying.</p><p>I bursted through the door of the potions lab to see Miss Hardbroom sitting at her desk waiting for me. She raised an eyebrow at me as if to ask why I was late.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Miss Hardbroom," I began, panting from the run to get here, "I was in the library studying and completely lost track of time."</p><p>"Well," she said, holding the 'l' sound for far too long, "At least you were being productive, I suppose." She paused. "You know what you're doing. Protection potion. Find a cauldron and begin," she snapped. "Correctly, this time."</p><p>I began to collect my ingredients and brew the potion in silence, the intense teacher watching my every move.</p><p>"Ah," she said abruptly. "Stop. That is what you did wrong this morning." She gazed at the pondweed I was holding. "At Pentangle's, that would work. But the magic you learn at Pentangle's is far more modern than the magic you learn here. Cackle's is more... traditional. Same outcomes, the methods, on the other hand, differ slightly. You added too much pondweed. Add less."</p><p>I smiled at her weakly and dropped some of the pondweed I was holding. I continued brewing the potion in silence for five or so minutes.</p><p>"Aside from that," she paused to think, "mishap... in my potions class this morning, the rest of your lessons went smoothly, I hope?"</p><p>"Yes, Miss Hardbroom." I stuttered, "Thank you."</p><p>"I am sorry, Ana, if I acted harshly this morning. Sometimes I act out of anger, rather than sense." She said this slowly as if it was difficult for her to admit to making mistakes. I thought it was quite cute actually. I just smiled.</p><p>"Mildred said," I began hesitantly, "that you sent her to Wormwood school last year. She was tortured there." I suddenly realised what I had just said and regretted it.</p><p>To my surprise, she didn't really react. Rather, just looked downwards and said slowly and quietly, "Well, yes. As I said, it can somewhat be a tendency of mine to act on emotion." For a second, I saw immense sadness in her eyes. It was as if the wall of a strict teacher that she seemed to have had up had been knocked down suddenly. It gave me an intense feeling of sorrow, as if I could feel her emotions or something.</p><p>"Mildred also said," I continued, "that you care for people and always want the best for them." I tried to redeem myself and remove the sadness that I had just brought to her. "You want to protect people and will do anything to keep them safe. Mildred respects you, Miss Hardbroom."</p><p>Miss Hardbroom smiled to herself at this information. I had definitely stepped the line. She was a teacher that I had just met and I was talking to her as if we were best friends. But for some reason, she didn't seem to mind. I didn't mention what Mildred had said about her and Mr Daisy or our discussion about her sexual orientation, of course, as that would have been highly inappropriate.</p><p>"Mildred Hubble," she said, "is a kind girl. Loyal. A good friend to people. But, her imagination is wild. She has extraordinarily creative ideas, causing her to be impulsive and often incredibly reckless. So don't trust everything she says as she may get you into trouble without meaning to."</p><p>I finished brewing my potion and Miss Hardbroom watched as I tasted it. To test whether it had worked or not, she did a frog transformation spell on me, but nothing happened. My protection potion had worked! I felt so relieved.</p><p>"Excellent," she said with a faint smile. I think she was impressed. "So now you know, less pondweed."</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"That will be all. You may go," she said, looking away from me and around the classroom.</p><p>"Thank you, Miss Hardbroom," I said as I picked up my belongings and left the classroom. That went much better than I had expected so I was very relieved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Contemplation and Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I lay in my cold, lonely dormitory room in my hard bed, facing the ceiling, I couldn't seem to settle my mind and go to sleep. I had so many thoughts, unnecessarily running through my head. </p><p>My first full day at Cackle's Academy had been okay, to be honest. Aside from the mistake I had made in potions class. But I didn't really care about that anymore, as I understood what I had done wrong, thanks to the detention with HB. </p><p>Although this particular incident wasn't worrying me anymore, some other things were. Miss Hardbroom said that my potion failed because the way I had been taught to brew it at Pentangle's differed from the way students are taught to brew it here. HB's words echoed in my mind. "Pentangle's teaches modern magic. Cackle's is more traditional. Same outcomes, different methods." Sure, I learned to add less pondweed next time I brew a protection potion. But what about all the other spells and potions? </p><p>I assumed that all the potion recipes I had been taught at Pentangle's were taught differently here. More "traditional" magic, they call it. Meaning that every other potion I have been taught, every spell, every chant, will be different here. And if this is true, then all the other spells and potions I try will turn out horribly wrong, just like the potion this morning did. </p><p>I'm going to have to re-learn everything I learned at Pentangle's over the space of four years, in just one year! I'm going to have to alter everything that I know and basically start learning magic from scratch! Oh no. I only have one year before my final exams and I have to learn everything all over again, differently this time. Same outcome, different method. </p><p>I lay in my bed anxiously, worrying about how much I have to learn in such a short amount of time. But, it did then occur to me that lying there, stressing over all of this wouldn't change the situation. So, I decided to try and clear my mind and get to sleep. I would speak to Miss Hardbroom the next day about this and see if she could help. If it was just a case of many extra study sessions, I was up for it, as long as it meant I would pass my exams.</p><p>As I began to relax and empty my mind, something different occurred to me. I was no longer thinking about the re-learning magic situation. No. I, for some reason, found myself thinking about something else entirely. Rather, someone else. </p><p>There was something about Miss Hardbroom in detention that night. The way she opened up to me. I knew that something was drawing me to her in potions class at the beginning of the day, but when I was speaking to her in detention, I felt somehow... connected to her. It was weird, as we had only just met and I barely knew who she was. But as I continued to reflect on the events of the day, I realised that she gave me a strange sense of happiness and comfort when talking to me. </p><p>It was as though she had distracted me from any thoughts or feelings that had previously consumed me. </p><p>I thought about how I felt when I was rushing to detention from the library. I was stressed about being late. I felt scared, nervous, that she was going to shout at me. I sort of felt ashamed that I had... I don't know... let her down or something. I wanted to impress her and was disappointed in myself. I felt this feeling until I saw her sitting at her desk. We made eye contact when I bursted though the door. It was an intense eye contact, yes. But when I reflected on my feelings when we made eye contact, I noticed that they had changed. Suddenly. All that fear and shame I was feeling whilst running there suddenly disappeared the second our eyes met. I reviewed this in my mind. It seemed so bizarre. </p><p>It was as though she had just taken away my worries and cured my disappointment, even though she was angry at me. Yes. It was like a distraction. Distracting me from everything I was thinking about and from everything I was feeling, without me even noticing. I was entirely focused on her. It was like I didn't care about anything else. Only her. </p><p>Oh no. I moved to this school to avoid distractions. To focus on my studies. Both of which, I had just discovered, had failed entirely. And I'd only been here a day. </p><p>My studies needed a LOT of work, as I had realised, because of this more "traditional" style of magic here at Cackle's. </p><p>And as for distractions? Well. Scrap the idea of boys being the problem. </p><p>I think I may have just fallen for my new potions teacher.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Dreadful Flying Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the following morning and I had flying class with Miss Drill. Miss Drill was the sports teacher at Cackle's, but she also taught the odd flying lesson. As you could imagine, from that very stressful journey my mind was on whilst trying to sleep the previous night, I was feeling pretty tired. That was two nights in a row of getting the bare minimum amount of sleep.</p><p>It was a surprisingly sunny day as we prepped our broomsticks, ready for flying. It was a lot warmer too. I felt a sort of pleasant tingling sensation from the beams of sunlight as I looked up to observe the lack of the usual grey clouds. </p><p>I'd had the same broomstick since my first year at Pentangle's. It was quite plain and considerably boring, but I liked it. As I picked it up from the ground, a saw the shadow of a girl walk towards me. I turned around. </p><p>Ethel Hallow. Great. What did she want to say to me now? I'd only been at Cackle's for a few days but based on what my friend's had told me about Ethel, I had decided I didn't like her. If she hurt my friends, she hurt me. And besides, she was so unnecessarily rude. </p><p>"Ana," she said. "Miss Drill wants to see you." </p><p>Oh. So she wasn't here to be rude to me. Maybe I was slightly presumptuous. So, I left my broomstick and headed over to Miss Drill, who was standing at the far end of the field. </p><p>"Well met, Ana," she said to me, bowing her head. </p><p>"Well met, Miss Drill," I replied, doing the same. </p><p>Miss Drill was quite short, with dark hair. She seemed to be a kind and pleasant looking sort of person. Quite a contrast from the strict nature of Miss Hardbroom. Thinking about Miss Hardbroom suddenly made my stomach clench, giving me a feeling of butterflies, so I returned my focus to Miss Drill, standing in front of me.</p><p>"I hope your first few days here have gone well. Welcome to flying class. I'm sure you have done lots of flying at Pentangle's already, but if you are unsure of anything or something is new to you, feel free to ask for help." </p><p>"Thank you, Miss Drill," I said with a smile. </p><p>I headed back over to where I had left my broom. Although, I was almost certain that I had placed it standing upwards against the fence before running off to Miss Drill. Now, it was lying on its side, on the ground. Oh well, someone probably just knocked it over by accident. </p><p>I picked it up and walked back over to the spot on the field in which the other students were lining up with Miss Drill. </p><p>We all got on our broomsticks and began to fly. Miss Drill instructed us to complete a lap around the outside of the school for a warm-up. So, we did so. </p><p>I passed Maud and Enid near the east wing of the school, so we decided to fly together, chatting happily as we completed the warm-up. As we landed, Mildred came over to us and joined in our conversations. </p><p>Miss Drill then instructed us to do a figure of eight pattern around the turrets of the school. </p><p>"Ethel, you shall lead," she said. "Girls, follow Ethel. Fly carefully, always look ahead of you and stay in single file. This should test your technique, co-ordination and concentration. Go." </p><p>We hopped back on our broomsticks and the class lined up in a single file line, Ethel at the front. I went behind Felicity, Enid behind me. I'd done this many times at Pentangle's, so although the route was different, I felt confident in what I was doing.</p><p>We flew quite high but went at a comfortable speed. It was pretty fun, actually. It was warm, but breezy, and the fresh air felt nice on my skin. Woke me up a bit. </p><p>I heard Enid's voice from behind me. </p><p>"Ana, your broom is supposed to look like that, isn't it?" I heard concern in her voice. I looked back at the tail of my broom. </p><p>I gasped in horror as I realised that there was a crack in my broomstick. A big one. I was positive that it wasn't there that morning. I continued to fly, hoping that my broom would be able to hold together until we landed. </p><p>"Ana!" Enid shouted. I looked back again. At Enid, then at my broomstick. Oh no. This was bad. The crack had gotten bigger and my broomstick was falling apart, breaking in two! </p><p>I considered my options. If I tried to land, I would risk confusing everyone behind me, potentially causing a crash. If I continued flying, I would end up falling anyway when my broom gave in, which would probably be in a matter of seconds, definitely causing a crash. So, I went with option one. </p><p>"Enid," I called back to her. "I'm going-" but before I could explain my emergency landing plan, I began to fall. My broom had broken in two! </p><p>My heart stopped as I fell. Everything blacked out.</p><p>I opened my eyes to see Miss Drill and the entire class standing over me. Miss Drill looked worried. So did Mildred, Maud and Enid. I began to feel the soft grass below me, coming to terms with my senses, and I sat up.</p><p>"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" asked Miss Drill. Was I hurt? My head was a bit spiny and my right arm was slightly painful, but no, nothing serious. I told her that. Miss Drill ordered everyone to go inside for a minute so they were not all crowding over me.</p><p>As I watched everyone leave the field, I noticed Ethel Hallow laughing to Felicity, Felicity giving Ethel a look of slight disapproval.</p><p>It was Ethel! Ethel broke my broomstick. I knew she was up to something when I saw her shadow approach me when I was getting my broomstick ready. And I was sure I had left it standing upwards on the fence before returning to find it lying sideways. I knew Ethel was a bitch, but this was too far! I hardly knew her and I hadn't done anything to her, other than bump into her by accident on my first day, but she wasn't even hurt then! I did not deserve that.</p><p>I noticed Miss Drill follow my gaze over to Ethel and watch the expressions on my face as I realised it was her who broke my broom.</p><p>"Ethel messed with your broom, didn't she?" Miss Drill said as she knelt down to me opening a first aid kid and beginning to wrap my sore arm in a bandage. </p><p>I nodded. "How did you know?"</p><p>"She's done that before. To Mildred. And she's done many other similar things to get people into trouble, one way or another."</p><p>I sighed and looked down at the grass below me. </p><p>"Ethel is a Hallow," said Miss Drill. "She is a brilliant witch. But it's in her nature to be mean to people. Her parents are a lot worse, believe me. Just try and stay away from her, okay? She'll get you into trouble and you need to be focusing on your exams this year. Not silly drama."</p><p>I nodded again. </p><p>"You have sprained your arm," she said. "It's a pretty bad sprain. It will be painful for a while. But you're lucky it's not a break. I was able to slow your fall down with my magic so you didn't get hurt more seriously. But magic can only do so much, and I'm afraid you're going to just have to wait for this to heal on its own." </p><p>"As for Ethel," she continued, "this type of behaviour will not be tolerated any longer. I shall have to speak to Miss Hardbroom about what to do with her."</p><p>Just as Miss Drill said that, Miss Hardbroom appeared, by a transfer spell, right in front of me. It shocked both of us. "Speak of the devil," Miss Drill whispered to me.</p><p>To my surprise, Miss Hardbroom didn't tell me off. She knelt down next to Miss Drill and watched with a concerned expression on her face whilst Miss Drill bandaged my arm.</p><p>"What happened?" asked Miss Hardbroom. "Is she okay?"</p><p>"She'll be fine," replied Miss Drill. "Just a sprain. And what happened, is Ethel Hallow."</p><p>"She broke my broomstick," I told her.</p><p>"Unbelievable," Miss Hardbroom said, disapprovingly.</p><p>"I have sent the girls inside," said Miss Drill, "so could you please go and give Ethel a punishment for this appalling behaviour, Miss Hardbroom?"</p><p>Miss Hardbroom nodded. "Yes. But I had better stay here for a little while to make sure Anastasia is okay."</p><p>"Really, Miss Hardbroom, she'll be fine."</p><p>"Yes well you need to go and teach the rest of the girls now Miss Drill, and I am staying with her."</p><p>"Okay then," Miss Drill said with a shrug as she got up and entered the building, leaving just me and Miss Hardbroom out here, together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "Feelings"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure you are okay, Anastasia?" </p><p>I was so close to the teacher. She was kneeling down in front of me, observing my arm, in the middle of the sports field. It was so quiet. So peaceful. The only noises around were the birds singing and sound of the gentle breeze against the trees. The pain in my arm had disappeared. I felt so calm and at peace. Just being in that moment with HB gave me pure happiness. </p><p>"Yes, thank you, Miss Hardbroom," I said quietly, confused on why she was being so kind to me and not shouting at me for messing up in the flying lesson. </p><p>"Stay away from Ethel." She looked me in the eyes when she said this, giving me tingling sensations throughout my body. </p><p>Her lips pressed together and formed a gentle smile as she reached her arm out to me, helping me stand up. We both stood, looking each other in the eyes as we did so. I felt so incredibly close to her, as if we could understand each other and were feeling the same, overwhelming emotions. </p><p>As her eyes sparkled and her hair shone in the sunlight, I noticed my palms were getting sweaty and I began to feel goosebumps on the back of my neck. I couldn't help but find her so incredibly pretty. Beautiful, in fact. The way her pale skin contrasted with the blackness of her hair and the deep, cavernous colour of her eyes, it was perfect to me. </p><p>"I saw you lying on the ground from my window. I was worried. But I am happy you are okay," she said, empathetically. </p><p>"Miss Hardbroom," I said. She raised an eyebrow waiting for me to continue my sentence. </p><p>"I only met you yesterday. Yet, you are being so kind to me. Showing me empathy. Concern. Care." I paused, looked down at the vibrant grass below me, and then looked her in the eyes again. "Why?" </p><p>"What you told me in detention yesterday. The thing that Mildred had said to you." </p><p>"That you care for people? Like to protect them?" I said. </p><p>"Yes. That. I thought about that last night. It is true. I realise now that maybe I do have..." she scrunched her nose, "emotions." </p><p>It was a shock to me that before this, she had never acknowledged her emotions. </p><p>"And what Mildred made me realise," she continued, "what you made me realise, is that maybe... maybe I don't have to keep these... emotions," she grimaced every time she said the word 'emotions' as if she hated the idea of having feelings or something, "entirely to myself. Maybe it is okay to express how I feel, and maybe I don't have to get hurt by doing so." </p><p>"Expressing your emotions is a very normal thing to do. I can't believe that you don't talk about how you are feeling! It is so important to talk to people about how you feel," I said. </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"Well, if you hide your emotions, if you keep everything bottled up, you can end up feeling very alone and sad, as you fail to realise that the people around you might be feeling the same and might be able to help you get through whatever you are going through! Yes we are witches, but we are still human! And expressing our emotions is a very normal and healthy thing to do." </p><p>She didn't reply to that. Instead, she looked down, and stood there in silence. It was strange having an open conversation with a teacher like this. Giving a teacher advise about expressing emotions. It all felt very odd, but nice. </p><p>She raised her head, looking me in the eyes again. But as I looked back into hers, I noticed they were watery, and I suddenly felt an intense sadness as I gazed into her helpless-looking eyes. </p><p>"Miss Hardbroom," I said quietly, but then stopped as I didn't know what else to say. I didn't want to say anything else. I didn't need to say anything else. So I just stood and smiled softly at her. </p><p>Miss Hardbroom looked away for a moment and cleared her throat. When she looked back, her teary eyes had dried. </p><p>"Right. Well," she said, "if your arm is feeling better now, then we should probably go inside." </p><p>I agreed and we began to walk back into the building. I suddenly remembered why I wanted to talk to HB that day. </p><p>"Oh, Miss Hardbroom," I said as we entered the school, "I was meaning to speak to you about something. Do you have a minute?" </p><p>"Yes, of course. We can go to my potions laboratory and talk there, if you like?" </p><p>I nodded and we walked to the potions lab in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. It Could Never Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As we sat in the quiet potions lab together, I explained to HB all about the problem that I was facing to do with the difference in magic here, compared to Pentangle's. </p><p>"You've seen it yourself," I told HB, "I made that protection potion exactly how I would have made it when I was at Pentangle's. Except it worked at Pentangle's, but not here." </p><p>I explained to her about how the magic being more 'traditional' here meant that I would have to re-learn everything from scratch. I told her how stressed I was about having to learn so much in such a short space of time before my final exams. She sat there, listening to me, as I talked to her about how important it was that I passed these exams. </p><p>"I have to pass! I have to get really good passes, actually. Because, think about it; everything I have learned in all my years at school will be tested. That's twelve years of education in total. And this is our last year, so after our exams, we will have finished school. FOREVER. And we will all have to go and find jobs. So yes, these exams are extremely important. And now I'm going to have to learn everything from scratch in less than a year." </p><p>I took a deep breath after that sort of explosive realisation that my final exams were pretty damn important. </p><p>Miss Hardbroom raised an eyebrow at me and said nothing at first. </p><p>I got nervous, all of a sudden, that I had overwhelmed her with my hopeless personal issues. </p><p>But after a minute, she answered. </p><p>"Well, it seems you do take your magic seriously. The only solution I can suggest is more revision and hard work. You can manage it, but you have to be willing to put in the extra effort. Otherwise, returning to Pentangle's may be your best option." </p><p>I considered this for a minute. But no. Going back to Pentangle's was not an option. My parents would never allow it. And besides, I wanted Miss Hardbroom to be my potions teacher. </p><p>"I'm prepared to put in the work," I responded. </p><p>She smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. And as I am a teacher, it is my job to help the students reach their full potential and graduate with the best grades possible. So, I will be happy to help you. I will help you study and give you extra lessons after school hours. Your free time will be... somewhat limited. But if doing well in these exams is what you care about most, you will be willing to make time to study. And if this is the case, I will be willing to make time to help you." </p><p>I agreed. I was so happy and relieved that she was going to help me. I felt certain that I would be able to manage re-learning everything if Miss Hardbroom was helping me. </p><p>"Thank you so much, Miss Hardbroom. I promise I will work really hard. You have no idea how relieved I feel, now that you've said you'll help me." </p><p>"You're welcome. Now go and get some lunch." </p><p>I got up, accidentally putting pressure on my newly injured arm and letting out a quiet squeal as I felt the pain rush through it. </p><p>"And be careful with that arm," said Miss Hardbroom. </p><p>I left the classroom and began wandering through the fairly empty school corridors that lead to the lunch hall. </p><p>My mind was deep in thought as I was walking through the school. </p><p>I had a crush on Miss Hardbroom. Yes. I was certain I did. Which was really odd to me as I had never had a crush on a girl before! That's almost seventeen years of my life and I had been attracted to countless boys, but not one girl... until now, of course. </p><p>And to make matters more bizarre, she was thirty years older than me! How I became attracted to her? I had absolutely no idea. But I knew that I was. And I would have expected feelings of fear, confusion or possibly even shame to overwhelm me if I realised I was attracted to a girl. But no. Non of that. I was happy. Very happy, in fact. I didn't know why, I didn't understand what was drawing me to her, but I didn't mind. I didn't feel the need to understand why I liked her, only to acknowledge that I did. </p><p>I began trying to imagine us together, as a couple. But, for some reason, I just couldn't. Maybe I just didn't know her well enough. Or maybe I was confused and wasn't thinking straight. Literally. </p><p>But no, I couldn't imagine us together. It took me a few moments to work out why. </p><p>She was a teacher. Thirty years older than me. And possibly asexual, as Enid had pointed out, the day previously. To HB, I was just a student. One student, out of the hundreds of other students she taught. It was ridiculous that I had a crush on her! Surely it was impossible for her to ever even consider being in a relationship with me. Suddenly, I did feel ashamed. Embarrassed that I had developed a crush on her in the first place. </p><p>Yes. I was certain. She would never like me back. How could she? I'm dull and sensible and just such a boring person in general! What, with my averagely long, averagely colourless hair and my terrible sense of humour, how could anyone ever be attracted to me, let alone HB! She was kind, confident and really, really hot. I realised I had lost control over my embarrassing thoughts again. </p><p>I decided I would no longer think about HB in that way. From then on, she was just a teacher. And I was just one of her students. It was stupid of me to have even had the idea of having a crush on her in the first place, as she would certainly never be able to like me back. This decision to face reality gave me sadness, but it would have been silly of me to believe that we could ever be more than just a teacher her student. </p><p>It could never be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Mists of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up to a very strange sight outside my window. The whole school was surrounded in mist. It was white and looked like fog. Except, it wasn't fog. It was far more dense than just normal fog. I walked over to the prison-like slit window in the corner of my dormitory room to observe the peculiar mists. I had never seen anything like it. </p><p>"Wake up, girls! Get dressed quickly and head down to the dining room please." </p><p>I heard the stern voice of Miss Hardbroom from the corridor outside my room. </p><p>So, I got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall. I bumped into Mildred and Maud in the corridor so we walked to the dining hall together. </p><p>"It's the mists of time," said Mildred. </p><p>"Sorry?"</p><p>"The mists of time," repeated Maud. "They're back." </p><p>"Yeah I heard what you said, but what is it?" </p><p>"It's like fog," Mildred said, "but if you go out into it, you get transported through time." </p><p>"Yeah right," I said, thinking she was joking. </p><p>"I'm being serious. This has happened before. In my first year here at Cackle's, Ethel and I went out into the mists to look for Ethel's cat, and ended up stuck in the past. Luckily, Miss Cackle came and got us back." </p><p>"Oh, wow," I said, shocked by this story. </p><p>"So, whatever you do, don't go out into the mists, Ana," said Maud. </p><p>"Got it," I said, still in disbelief about these magical mists. </p><p>We entered the Great Hall and spotted Enid sitting at a table at the back, so we joined her. Miss Cackle, Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill were standing at the front of the hall, ready to announce something. Presumably about the mists. </p><p>Once all the students had entered and were sitting down at the breakfast tables, Miss Cackle stepped forward and spoke. </p><p>"Good morning girls. As I'm sure you can see, it is a very foggy day today. This is nothing to worry about, but for safety reasons, the school will be under full lockdown until the mists have cleared." </p><p>A wave of moans and grunts flooded the dining room from all the students. </p><p>"Any student who attempts to leave the school, will be immediately expelled," said Miss Hardbroom. </p><p>"All doors and windows will be sealed until it is safe to leave," said Miss Cackle. "As I say, there is nothing to worry about, as long as everyone stays inside of the building." </p><p>"Lessons will continue as normal," said Miss Drill. </p><p>"And I repeat, should any student be foolish enough to try to exit the academy," said Miss Hardbroom coldly, "there will be consequences." </p><p>After that announcement, breakfast was served as usual and Mildred, Maud, Enid and I sat and chatted together. Mildred told me all about the time she was stuck in the past with Ethel. They met Maud's grandma there which I found quite fascinating. Although I was glad I wasn't there, as I imagined getting stuck in the past would be pretty scary. </p><p>"So how long do the mists last?" I asked. "How long will it be before they clear?" </p><p>"Well, last time it was only a few hours," Mildred said, "but they can last days, or weeks, or even longer sometimes." </p><p>"I hope it clears up soon," said Enid. </p><p>"And if it doesn't?" Maud said. </p><p>"Then I guess we'll just have to get used to being inside," Mildred answered. </p><p>I sulked at this. I liked being outdoors. I wasn't really much of an indoorsy person. I liked playing outside, climbing tress and exploring places. I found staying inside boring and tedious. </p><p>After lessons finished that day, I was disappointed to see that the mist was still there. But I wouldn't have been able to go outside anyway as I had arranged an extra potions lesson with HB to catch up on some of my spell work, so I grabbed my books from my bedroom and made my way to the potions lab. </p><p>"Good evening, Anastasia," Miss Hardbroom said as I entered the classroom. She was sitting at her desk, marking some of the first years' test papers when I entered. </p><p>"Good evening, Miss Hardbroom." I wandered over to one of the cauldrons that was sitting on the front desk and I put down my books. </p><p>"Today I would like you to make a colour changing potion, as you were so eager to make one in my potions class the other day." She looked up from the papers she was marking when she said this and I giggled. </p><p>"Fairly simple potion, but we need to re-learn the basics before anything else," she said. </p><p>I nodded and began brewing the potion. Thanks to that embarrassing potions class that Miss Hardbroom had just reminded me of, I knew how to make this potion. </p><p>As I collected ingredients from the shelves which surrounded the room, Miss Hardbroom stood up and started to wander around the lab, carefully organising and rearranging the jars of herbs. </p><p>"You have never experienced time mists before?" she asked as she shifted her gaze towards the fog outside of the window. </p><p>"No, Miss Hardbroom. Mildred said they've been here before?" </p><p>"That is correct," she said. "And of course Mildred, being Mildred, felt the need to go out into the mists. I assume she told you what happened?" </p><p>I nodded. </p><p>"I did say, there would be consequences," said Miss Hardbroom. </p><p>After a silent interlude lasting a few minutes, HB spoke again. </p><p>"Since we will most likely be having a fair amount of these study sessions, I suppose we should get to know each other a bit more." She said this hesitantly, but more like a statement than a question. </p><p>"Okay, sure," I said, smiling at her. I secretly felt very touched by this suggestion. It surprised me that she was at all interested in my averagely simple life, but I was so happy she was. Or maybe she was just trying to make conversation. You know, get rid of the awkwardness. But either way, I liked the idea. </p><p>"You came from Pentangle's Academy," she said. "Did you enjoy it there?" </p><p>"It was okay, I suppose. The food was nice. The lessons were good and the teachers were kind. But I suppose I felt a bit lonely there. You know, a bit left out. Not in a way that I was just 'different to other girls' but because I was the same as other girls. I don't suppose anyone really thought to be friends with me as I'm a pretty forgettable person, to be honest. I'm not particularly good at anything, nor am I particularly pretty, nor smart. Yeah I have interests and things that I enjoy doing, but they're not really very fascinating." Saying this out loud drastically lowered my self-esteem, immediately making me feel pretty upset. "I'm just not a very exciting person." </p><p>"I'm sure that's not true," said Miss Hardbroom. </p><p>"It is. And I lack sense of humour." </p><p>"Well, that makes two of us." </p><p>I giggled when she said that. </p><p>"Ana, it is important that we, as witches, think positively of ourselves. Stop believing in these foolish judgements you have created about yourself. I guaranty you that they are far from true. And to be a good witch you must have good intentions and good energies. Those are the two key factors of witchcraft. Along with belief of course. Belief in the craft, and belief in yourself. It is easy to learn how to fly a broomstick or mix some herbs in a cauldron but that is not witchcraft. You are not a witch if you do not use your energies and intentions correctly. A real witch believes in herself. So I suggest once you have finished brewing me this somewhat pointless colour changing potion, you go and change your mentality." </p><p>Wow. That hit hard. But every single word that she said, was true.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Another Day Stuck Inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four days had passed since the mists of time first appeared outside the school and unfortunately, they were still there. They hadn't even began to clear up. I sulked when I woke up to see the sky just as foggy as the previous few days. But despite feeling a bit disappointed that the school was still in lockdown, I got ready, did my teeth and went down to breakfast. </p><p>As usual, I sat with Mildred, Maud and Enid and we talked whilst eating the normal, watery porridge. I had sort of gotten used to it after eating it for about a week, so I didn't really mind too much anymore about it not being the most... tasty thing in the world. </p><p>After breakfast, I went to spell science with my friends. Mr Rowan-Webb was teaching us about the physics of flying. I found it very interesting actually, I had always wondered how flying worked. But Enid said it was a boring lesson as she wasn't keen on science in general. </p><p>Spell science finished and Mildred, Maud, Enid and I went to the Great Hall for lunch. Lunches at Cackle's weren't quite as bad as breakfasts. At least they were varied. Sometimes it was soup, sometimes stew and sometimes salad. Maud said they occasionally got pasta for lunch, but I was yet to experience that. We had soup that day. It was supposedly chicken and sweetcorn soup, although it was pretty tasteless. </p><p>"The fourth years have the head girl competition later this year," said Mildred as she swirled her soup around with her spoon, "and Clarice and Beatrice asked me to help them prepare. I mean, I won my head girl competition against Ethel, so maybe I can help them with theirs." </p><p>"I'll help too," said Enid. </p><p>"Is Sybil not going for head girl?" asked Maud. </p><p>"Nope," Mildred said, "she told me she was too scared to apply and didn't really want to be head girl anyway. Ethel loosing against me last year probably put her off trying." </p><p>"This sounds like a great story and everything," I said, "but who exactly are these people?" </p><p>"Sybil is Ethel's younger sister," Maud said. </p><p>"She's a Hallow?" </p><p>"Yup. But she is very different to Ethel," said Mildred. "She's a lot kinder." </p><p>"And a lot less bitchy," added Enid. </p><p>"Clarice and Beatrice are Sybil's best friends. They've become pretty good friends to us over the past few years," Mildred said. "We have chanting next lesson. Miss Bat is sure to fall asleep. We could sneak out then to go and help the fourth years, Enid?" </p><p>Enid agreed to this. </p><p>The four of us went to chanting class and just as Mildred had predicted, Miss Bat fell asleep about ten minutes into the lesson. Mildred and Enid quietly got up out of their seats and walked to the door. </p><p>"Maud, Ana, you coming?" whispered Enid. </p><p>"No, sorry," said Maud, "I don't want to get told off this year. I can't afford to get into any trouble before my final exams." </p><p>"Ana?" said Mildred. </p><p>I considered this for a minute. I did want to go with them. I wanted to meet the fourth years and the work we were doing in chanting was pretty boring. But, I promised HB that I would work really hard this year and take my studies seriously. It was so kind of Miss Hardbroom to agree to helping me with my magic, so I couldn't let her down. </p><p>"I think I'll stay here with Maud," I said, quietly. Mildred shrugged and her and Enid left the room, careful not to wake Miss Bat. Ethel watched them leave from the other side of the classroom, but didn't say anything. Instead, she just rolled her eyes. </p><p>On our lesson timetable, we would have usually had flying straight after chanting. But due to being under lockdown as a result of the mists, we were allowed a free period. I had been struggling with my transfer spells, since they worked differently here to how they worked at Pentangle's. And since Miss Hardbroom was brilliant at transfer spells, I decided to and ask her for help. So, after chanting finished, I grabbed my things and walked over to the potions lab. </p><p>I knocked on the door and after a few seconds, it swung open. I stepped in the doorway and saw Miss Hardbroom standing at one of the desks at the back of the classroom, cleaning cauldrons with her magic. </p><p>"Hello Miss Hardbroom," I said. "I was wondering if you could help me with my transfer spells. I've been struggling with them and you're amazing at transfer spells. If you're busy I completely understand." </p><p>"No, I am not busy," she said, turning to face me. "Come in. I'd be happy to help." Miss Hardbroom used her magic to close the door behind me, and I wandered over to a seat and put my things down. </p><p>"With transfer spells," Miss Hardbroom said as she walked over to me, "it is important that you understand the science behind it. Otherwise, you will find it hard to connect with your energies and the energies around you, making it impossible to transfer through space. To understand it better, write it out. Write down all the stages you think you need to complete a successful transfer spell." She then reached out her arm towards a pile of paper on a shelf at the front of the classroom, and made one of the sheets fly and land on my desk in front of me. </p><p>I grabbed a pen from my bag and began to write. But as my pen touched the paper, a sharp burst of pain ran through my arm, causing me to wince. My arm still hadn't healed from spraining it a few days before, when Ethel made me fall off my broomstick. It was still wrapped in a bandage, but I sometimes forgot it was injured and hurt it, trying to write. </p><p>Miss Hardbroom looked at me and then realised that my arm hurt when I wrote. </p><p>"Here," she said. "I'll write it for you." She picked up a piece of paper from her desk and began to write. </p><p>"Thank you Miss Hardbroom," I said. "My arm is still healing from when I sprained it." </p><p>"You mean from when Ethel sprained it. I gave her multiple detentions for that," said Miss Hardbroom. I smiled weakly but didn't reply. </p><p>"Ana," she said as she wrote down the science for the transfer spell, "what I said to you the other day, about changing your mentality. Did you consider my advise?" </p><p>"Yes, Miss Hardbroom. I thought about what you said to me and realised how right you were. So these past few days, I've been kinder to myself and have started to believe in myself more. Mildred, Maud and Enid are friends with me after all. So I suppose I can't be that boring if they like to hang around with me. Thank you. For the advise. It was really helpful and it made me start to feel a bit happier about myself." </p><p>"I'm glad I was able to help," said Miss Hardbroom with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Head Girl Competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day after I had that lesson on transfer spells with HB, I was not surprised to see that the mist outside had still not cleared. But despite my gloom about what seemed to be everlasting fog, I decided to keep my head held high and have a good day at school. </p><p>Since I didn't get the chance to meet Mildred's friends in year four the previous day, Mildred suggested we went to the library at lunch time and I could meet them. So, after art class had finished, Mildred, Maud, Enid and I went to the library. When we entered, Mildred wandered over to three girls sitting at a table studying, so I followed her. All three girls looked up at Mildred and I when we walked over to the table. </p><p>"Hi Mildred," one of the girls said. "Who's your friend?" she said, shifting her glance to me. The girl looked a bit younger than Mildred and I and she had short, brown hair and wore glasses. </p><p>"Clarice, this is Ana. Ana, meet Clarice, Beatrice and Sybil," Mildred said, smiling. </p><p>"Well met," all three girls chorused together. </p><p>"Well met," I replied, happily. </p><p>"Mind if we join you?" said Mildred. </p><p>"Go for it," Clarice said, so Mildred, Maud, Enid and I sat down at the table with them. </p><p>Beatrice was sitting on the right of Clarice and looked very cheerful. She had dark brown eyes, dark skin and afro-textured hair. </p><p>The other girl looked nervous. Maybe she wasn't used to meeting new people. This girl had blonde hair and looked like a mini Ethel. I assumed that was her sister, Sybil. </p><p>"Clarice, Beatrice," said Mildred, "have you gotten any further with your preparation for the head girl competition?" </p><p>"A little bit," Beatrice said, "but it's my flying that needs improvement. And I can't exactly practice that at the moment." She gazed at the mists out of the window and frowned. </p><p>"What about you, Clarice?" asked Mildred. </p><p>"I'm doing well with it. I'm studying the physics of energy transfers in magic." </p><p>"Wow," I said, "that's pretty complex!" </p><p>"Clarice is really smart," Mildred said. "She's head of year four." </p><p>"That's so cool," I said, smiling at Clarice. She smiled back. </p><p>"I just want to beat Fenella," said Beatrice. "If I lose, I want Clarice to be head girl. Not Fenella." </p><p>"Who's Fenella?" I asked. </p><p>"A girl in our year," said Beatrice. "She is the other girl going for head girl. It's between me, Clarice and Fenella. I wouldn't mind if Clarice beat me, but I don't want to lose to Fenella. She's so bossy and thinks she's better than everyone else." </p><p>"Sounds like Ethel," I said before remembering that Ethel's sister was sitting with us. "Sorry Sybil," I said hesitantly. </p><p>"It's okay," she replied. "It's true. Ethel is very bossy." She giggled. </p><p>"Speak of the devil," said Enid. I looked over to the door and Ethel and Felicity were walking in. They wandered over to us. </p><p>"What are you four doing with the fourth years?" said Ethel, rudely. </p><p>"We're helping Clarice and Beatrice prepare for the head girl competition," said Mildred. "I mean, I am head girl after all." </p><p>"Boom," whispered Enid. </p><p>"Well," said Ethel, "I was head girl. If it wasn't for you ruining everything, I still would be. And we both know that I'm a far better witch than you Mildred Hubble." </p><p>Enid rolled her eyes at Ethel. </p><p>"And Clarice is my friend, by the way," Ethel said, shifting her gaze to Clarice. "Clarice is far too smart for you to be able to teach her anything, Mildred. I reckon Clarice would do much better in the head girl competition if it was me helping her. I have an idea. You four continue helping Beatrice, and since my sister isn't going for it, I will help Clarice. Then, we will be able to see who really should have been head girl. Clarice against Beatrice, me against Mildred. What do you say Clarice? Wanna team up with me?" </p><p>Clarice shrugged. </p><p>"Game on," said Ethel. "Come on, Clarice. We've got work to do." </p><p>"Sorry Mildred," Clarice said as she gathered her things and left the library with Ethel and Felicity. </p><p>I looked at Beatrice and she frowned and lowered her head. She looked really sad that her friend had left and was now competing against her. </p><p>"It's okay, Beatrice," I said. "I'm sure Clarice will come around. But in the mean time, Mildred will be able to help you to make sure you win the head girl competition." </p><p>Mildred nodded in agreement and Beatrice formed a weak smile. </p><p>After lessons had finished that day, I headed over to the potions lab again to finish the lesson about transfer spells that Miss Hardbroom had started teaching me the day before. </p><p>"Good afternoon, Anastasia," said Miss Hardbroom as I entered the classroom. </p><p>"Good afternoon, Miss Hardbroom," I said with a smile. </p><p>"Come in, sit down." </p><p>I began to work on my transfer spells with Miss Hardbroom, just transporting myself around the room. The lesson the previous day had really helped to develop my understanding on how the spell worked, making it so much easier for me to do. Miss Hardbroom was impressed. </p><p>Once we had finished shifting around the classroom like idiots, I started to gather my things ready to leave. </p><p>"You can stay, if you like," said Miss Hardbroom. "I mean you can't go outside so you may as well stay here to give you something to do." She didn't look at me when saying this. She began to mark some of the third year's work on her desk. "Sometimes, it gets a bit," she hesitated, "lonely. In here. Marking work by myself." </p><p>"Thank you, Miss Hardbroom," I said as I sat back down. I felt content by this offer and very touched that she wanted me to stay with her to keep her company. I found it really cute that she was embarrassed to ask for company. </p><p>"Is your arm feeling any better today, Anastasia?" she asked. </p><p>"Ana," I said. </p><p>"Sorry?" </p><p>"You can call me Ana. If you like. It's far easier to say than Anastasia." </p><p>She looked at me and smiled sweetly. </p><p>"And yes, thank you. It will still take a while to heal fully, but it is definitely improving." </p><p>"That's good to hear," she said. </p><p>After a few minutes of slightly awkward silence, she spoke again. </p><p>"Do you have many family members?" she asked, trying to make conversation. "Do you have any siblings?" </p><p>"No siblings," I replied. "I'm an only child. But I do have a whole load of cousins," I laughed. </p><p>"I see," she said, not seeing the funny side. </p><p>"Do you?" I said. "Have much family, I mean." </p><p>Were you supposed to ask a teacher that? Was that question too personal? I got nervous after asking it in case I had gone too far. </p><p>"No," she said. I was relieved she wasn't angry at me for asking that question. "My dad has never really been a part of my life. And my mother, she doesn't really speak to me anymore either. But I do just fine on my own." She looked sad, suddenly. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Miss Hardbroom," I said hesitantly. </p><p>"No, no," she said. "I like living away from my family." She paused. "Although, I'm not entirely absent from the rest of my family." </p><p>"What do you mean?" I asked. </p><p>"I have a step-sister. The only member of my family who I've been in touch with all these years. Geraldine." </p><p>She paused for a moment. </p><p>"Geraldine Gullet." </p><p>"You mean- ," I began. </p><p>It couldn't be. Surely Miss Gullet couldn't be her step-sister. The Miss Gullet that Mildred had told me about who used to work at Cackle's and helped Agatha take over the school? The evil teacher who turned students into cakes and frogs? Surely she couldn't be... </p><p>"Miss Gullet. Yes," said Miss Hardbroom. </p><p>I gasped in shock. "She's... your step-sister!" </p><p>"Shh," said Miss Hardbroom. "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone, okay? Until now, only Miss Cackle has known about my step-sister. And I wasn't supposed to tell anyone else. So Ana, promise me you won't tell anyone." </p><p>I nodded. </p><p>"This is a big secret of yours. Yet, you've told me. Why?" </p><p>"You asked about my family," said Miss Hardbroom quietly. "I didn't want to lie to you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Back To The Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been about a week since Miss Hardbroom had told me about Miss Gullet being her step-sister. I was still surprised by it but I had made sure to keep Miss Hardbroom's promise and not tell anyone. I'd had quite a few extra study sessions with HB that week which I really enjoyed. I liked spending time with her. She was always so kind to me and made me feel so happy and joyous whenever I was around her. </p><p>Today was no different. After all my lessons had finished, I went to the potions lab and did some revision with HB. I was studying the history of witchcraft. I didn't need her help or for her to teach me anything, but she said that I could go and revise in her lab if I wanted to. I think she liked the company. </p><p>"I'm so sick of these mists," I told Miss Hardbroom as I peered out of the window. "They've been here for over a week now. We haven't been outside in over a week! I miss the outdoors. I miss the fresh air! I wish the mists were gone so I could just go outside and climb some trees or something. Don't you, Miss Hardbroom?" I looked at Miss Hardbroom and she looked back at me. </p><p>"No, not really," she said. </p><p>"Oh," I paused for a second. "You don't like the outdoors?" </p><p>"No. It's cold and windy. And the wet ground makes my boots muddy." </p><p>I didn't really know how to reply to that so I just left it and continued writing out flashcards for my revision. Although, the flashcards weren't the most readable things in the world as my arm still hadn't healed, so I had to write left-handed. Miss Hardbroom offered to write them for me but I said I would do them to try and get used to writing with my left hand as I had to do that in other lessons. </p><p>I had been working really hard since Miss Hardbroom first offered to help me with my studying. I still felt so touched and grateful that HB was helping me out of her free will so I really wanted to make her proud. HB was sort of my motivation to keep going and try my best and I was so incredibly thankful for her. Besides, my exams were so important to me. I wanted nothing more than to pass my final exams with really good grades and there was no way that that would be possible if Miss Hardbroom wasn't helping me. I needed her if I was going to pass my exams. </p><p>As I sat at the desk at the front of the classroom, revising, I looked over to Miss Hardbroom and smiled at her, appreciating her warming presence. She smiled back at me giving me a great sense of peace. </p><p>I still really liked Miss Hardbroom. I still had a crush on her. No matter how hard I tried to stop liking her in that way, I just couldn't seem to stop. In fact, I liked her more each and every time I saw her. Her raven black hair, tall figure and the way she always used transfer spells instead of walking was just so cool to me. I loved the way she was so strict and confident, yet opened up to me and allowed me to see her emotions, weaknesses and flaws. She walked with sass and had a fierce and raging temper, yet she also smiled so sweetly and showed empathy and care towards people. Everything about her was just perfect and being around her gave me so much joy. </p><p>I truly longed that we could be more than just friends but whenever I came to think about it, I was given so much sadness. Sadness because she could never like me back. I was sure it was impossible for her to ever have feelings for me like I did for her. I had to try and accept the truth, no matter how hard it was for me to do. I just kept thinking about what could have been if she did have feelings for me. But I knew that wouldn't happen. </p><p>After my study session with HB, I went up to my room and lay on my bed. It was still pretty early in the evening but I was feeling so tired. I got up to get ready for bed but as I walked past my window, I noticed something quite strange through the mists. </p><p>It was hard to make out what it was that I was seeing as the white mists were so dense, but as I looked closer I managed to make out two dark figures through the fog. I couldn't see who they were, but I began to listen and I could hear vague muffles of a spell that they were chanting. I listened closer and could just about make out the words that the two mysterious figures were chanting. </p><p>"Bricks and stone, beams and slate, all must fall, annihilate." </p><p>It was an annihilation spell! Whoever these people were, they were about to destroy the school! I had to stop them! </p><p>If I ran to Miss Hardbroom now, they would have completed the spell before I could get to her. I had to distract them first to buy me time to get to Miss Hardbroom. </p><p>I stood still for a minute to try and work out how to escape the academy. Due to the lockdown, all the doors and windows had been sealed. There was only one way I could get out. HB would be so angry and upset with me if she realised I'd left the school after she'd told me not to. But if I didn't, the whole school would have collapsed. I had to save the school. </p><p>"Window, break. Like a knife will slash. Glass into pieces. Window, smash," I said whilst focusing my energy and intention on smashing the window. Luckily, my spell worked and I managed to squeeze through the hole on my broomstick. </p><p>I flew out into the windy mists and felt my heart racing in my chest. I directed my focus to the two figures who were still chanting the annihilation spell, yet to notice me flying above them. </p><p>I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry HB," I whispered to myself. </p><p>I flew down towards the sound of the chanting and the two dark figures grew bigger the closer I got to them. I couldn't see anything through the white mists surrounding me. I could hear the intense sound of the wind roaring in my ears as I felt the sharp blow against my skin. My heart rate increased some more. I got closer and closer to the two figures and then landed on the ground in front of them, stopping their chant. Despite my fear, I breathed a sigh of relief that I had saved the school from being destroyed. </p><p>I slowly walked towards the two figures standing in front of me until they finally came into sight. </p><p>The figure on the right was a woman. She looked exactly the same as... </p><p>Oh no. </p><p>Agatha. </p><p>Miss Cackle's evil twin sister. </p><p>I looked to the other figure. This woman looked younger. She had ginger hair and intense looking eyes. The intensity in her eyes sort of reminded me of... </p><p>Oh shit. </p><p>Miss Gullet. </p><p>She had the same fierce look as Miss Hardbroom. Although not blood related, the resemblance was still very much apparent. </p><p>"Who do we have here?" Miss Gullet scowled as she looked me up and down. </p><p>"Trying to stop us from destroying your pathetic little school, are we?" said Agatha as her narrowed eyes glared into mine. </p><p>"I can't let you destroy the academy, Agatha," I said, not really knowing what else to say. </p><p>"Ah, she knows my name! How sweet," said Agatha as she turned to look at Miss Gullet. The two laughed, wickedly. </p><p>"Quite daring of you to come out into these mists, isn't it," said Miss Gullet, sourly. </p><p>I didn't answer. </p><p>If I ran back inside, I would be able to run to Miss Hardbroom and tell her what was going on before Agatha and Miss Gullet had time to re-do the spell. If I ran now, I could save everyone. </p><p>So, I abruptly turned away from the two witches and ran as fast as my legs would carry me into the school, dropping my broomstick by accident. The doors were sealed from the inside, but luckily I could get in from the outside. </p><p>I didn't know whether Miss Gullet and Agatha were following me or not as I was running so fast to get to Miss Hardbroom that I wasn't paying attention to what was happening behind me. </p><p>Through the mists, I managed to use my memory of the school grounds to navigate the front of the academy. I reached the front door of the school, forced it open and bursted through it. </p><p>I ran through the school, to the potions lab. But when I opened the door to the laboratory, there was no sign of Miss Hardbroom. No. Instead, there were a group of students and a teacher inside the classroom. </p><p>Only thing is, they weren't the students and teacher that I knew. And the students, well. They weren't wearing the Cackle's uniform that I knew either. </p><p>Crap. I was no longer in the present. I was in the past. Back where Mildred ended up in her first year here at Cackle's. </p><p>HB did say there would be consequences to going out into the mists.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Heroic HB</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the realisation had hit me that I was in the past, I ran back out of the potions lab door. I didn't know when in the past I was, but I knew I had to leave. The students and the teacher in the potions lab would have been so confused when I bursted through the door of the lab only to run straight back out again. </p><p>If I went outside into the mists and entered the school in the exact same way I left it, the window of my room, I would go straight back to the present. I had to go quickly before Agatha and Miss Gullet could re-do their spell and destroy the school. So, I began to run through the academy to get back outside. </p><p>As I paced through the corridors of the past academy, all I could think about was how much I longed for HB. I felt so incredibly guilty for going out into the mists and being foolish enough not to expect that I would end up in the past. As I ran, I was imagining the disappointment I had given HB for disobeying her. </p><p>But despite my guilt, I couldn't help but wish HB was here with me. On my own, I was helpless. I felt terrified running down the dark hallways of the past school. I hated being on my own. I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to get back to the present. Or Agatha and Miss Gullet found me and trapped me here. Or I wouldn't get back in time and Miss Gullet and Agatha destroyed the school. </p><p>What if I had the chance to save everyone. But instead, I let everyone down. Everyone. My parents. My friends. Miss Hardbroom. I couldn't bare the thought of letting HB down to such a huge extent. I felt so disappointed in myself. </p><p>I reached the front door of the school. But just as I was about to leave and go into the mists, the door swung open. I stood still. I watched in panic as the shadows of two figures crawled across the ground. I lifted my head to see Agatha and Miss Gullet standing right there in front of me. Both witches looked me in the eyes. I took a step back. My heart began racing faster than before. My breathing became more rapid. They came closer, pushing me back up the corridor I had just come down. I turned away from them and began to run. </p><p>I ran a few metres before I was stopped by Miss Gullet appearing right before me. </p><p>"Where do you think you're going?" she said. "You really thought you could just run away from us? Run to Miss Hardbroom? We could have easily stopped you from running into the school if we wanted to. But instead, we let you walk right into your own foolish trap. Now you'll be stuck here. In the past. Forever. And there's no way you can stop us from destroying your school now." </p><p>I gasped in horror and turned away from her only to see Agatha now standing before me. </p><p>"You are so foolish," Agatha said. "Thinking you could outrun us. You look about sixteen yet you can't even do a simple transferance spell. It's a pity, really." </p><p>That's it. A transfer spell. I'd been practicing those with HB. I'd only managed to transport a few meters, but maybe that was enough. I raised my hand about to transport myself out of the building, but before I could, Agatha realised my plan and raised her hand, transporting all three of us into a room. </p><p>I looked around me. It was a cupboard. The cupboard attached to Miss Cackle's office. Of course, it wan't really Miss Cackle's office. We were in the past. </p><p>"These walls are spell proof," Agatha said once we had appeared in the room. "Meaning there's no way you could escape by a transfer spell. Here, you won't be a distraction anymore and we can go and destroy the school without you ruining our plan." </p><p>"Only an extremely powerful witch can transfer in and out of here," said Miss Gullet with a wicked look on her face. "And based on your foolishness, I highly doubt you are one of those witches." </p><p>"Have a nice life, little girl," Agatha said. And with that, both witches transferred out of the cupboard, leaving me alone, in the dark, unable to escape. </p><p>I tried to do a transfer spell to get out. But they were right. I wasn't strong enough. </p><p>My legs suddenly weakened and I collapsed onto the hard, cold floor beneath me. </p><p>Everything fell silent. </p><p>I was trapped. </p><p>I hugged my knees and curled up against the wall. </p><p>As my sadness overwhelmed me, I felt my eyes well up with water. I felt the cold moisture fall down my cheek. Uncontrollably, more tears began to form and I sat there in silence, acknowledging my sorrow. </p><p>I had let everyone down. Agatha and Miss Gullet were about to go and destroy the school and all I had done was made the situation worse. And what if I never made it out of here. What if the mists cleared up. I would be stuck in the past forever and no one would know where I had gone. </p><p>I felt my throat tighten as I wiped the tears from my face. Not that it made any difference, as I just continued crying. Agatha was right. I was so foolish. I should have gone to HB straight away. It was so stupid of me to think I had any chance of out running two powerful witches. </p><p>Only an extremely powerful witch could get me out of here. The most powerful witch I knew was Miss Hardbroom. She could easily get me out of here. But she didn't even know where I was. </p><p>I bursted out into more tears as I thought about this. I would be stuck here forever. I would never even see Miss Hardbroom again. Nor my friends. Nor my family. I felt so helpless. I felt so alone. </p><p>I began to realise how much I wanted HB. How much I wanted to be with her. I wanted nothing more than to run into her arms and for her to comfort me. I wanted her protection. I wanted her to tell me that I wasn't alone. </p><p>But I was alone. </p><p>I sat there, in the freezing storeroom, as more tears rolled down my cheeks. </p><p>To my disbelief, a woman suddenly appeared in front of me using a transference spell. Not Agatha. Not Miss Gullet. I looked up at the figure. </p><p>It was Miss Hardbroom. I blinked a few times to make sure it wasn't just my imagination. No. She was real. She was here. She had found me. </p><p>"Ana!" she said as a slight smile formed across her face. </p><p>I bursted into tears once again. But happy tears this time. I couldn't believe my luck. Hearing the sound of her voice gave me happiness, more than I had ever felt before. </p><p>I stood up. I looked her in the eyes. I could see worry in her dark pupils as her eyes widened. To my surprise, a small tear rolled down her cheek. </p><p>I ran to her and threw my arms around the teacher. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back. </p><p>"I'm so sorry, Miss Hardbroom," I said through my tears. I clung on to her and never wanted to let go. She didn't either. "I was so foolish. You were right. I should have listened to you. I'm so sorry for letting you down, Miss Hardbroom." </p><p>Miss Hardbroom let go of me, took a step back and held my hands in hers. She looked me in the eyes and I noticed that I wasn't the only one crying. </p><p>"You didn't let me down, Ana. I'm just so glad I found you." And she hugged me again. It felt like the best moment of my entire life. I couldn't even begin to describe all the emotions I was feeling in that moment. But it didn't matter. Because I was safe. I was with HB.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Back To The Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With pure happiness, I stood there in the dark cupboard, my arms wrapped around Miss Hardbroom's long black dress. She was hugging me back. I was crying out of relief. </p><p>I pulled away from her, suddenly remembering the situation we were in. </p><p>"Miss Hardbroom," I said. "Agatha and your step-sister are going to destroy the school! We have to stop them!" </p><p>"Don't worry," she said. "Miss Cackle is dealing with them. I came to get you. We have to leave now," she said. "Come on." </p><p>The teacher took my hand and did a transference spell, transferring us both out of the cupboard and to the front door of the school. </p><p>"Now," she said, "we have to do this properly. Where did you leave the academy from, Ana?" </p><p>"Through my bedroom window. I used a spell to smash it open." </p><p>"Right," she said, looking me in the eyes. "We are going to go back through your window. Are you ready?" </p><p>I nodded and we ran out into the white mists together. I pointed to the place on the ground where I had left my broomstick and we ran over to it. Miss Hardbroom jumped on and I sat on the back of the broom, behind her. We flew upwards through the mists and between us, managed to navigate to my bedroom window through the loud winds roaring around us. </p><p>When we reached the smashed window, we both squeezed through and landed on my bed. I looked around my room. It was definitely my room. It had all my spell books on my desk. We had made it back to the present. And to my pleasant surprise, the school was still in one piece. </p><p>"What happened to Miss Gullet and Agatha?" I said as Miss Hardbroom and I stood up. "And where is Miss Cackle?" </p><p>"They're still in the past," Miss Hardbroom told me. "Miss Cackle went to distract them so I could get you. She will be fine. She is more powerful than both our sisters." </p><p>"But what will she do with them?" I asked. </p><p>"The plan is that she'll leave them in the past. Trap them there. So that she can get back before the mists clear up but my step-sister and Agatha will be stuck there. I hope everything is going to plan." </p><p>Just as she said this, Miss Cackle flew through my bedroom window and landed on my bed. Miss Hardbroom and I stepped back, in shock. Miss Cackle stood up and looked at us both. </p><p>"Well?" Miss Hardbroom said. </p><p>Miss Cackle nodded and HB breathed a sigh of relief. </p><p>"It worked," said Miss Cackle. "I've trapped them there. Once these mists clear up, they will be stuck in the past, forever." </p><p>"And you," said Miss Cackle, turning to look at me, "I'll leave Miss Hardbroom to deal with you." I could sense anger in her voice and also a hint of sadness. Miss Cackle used a transfer spell and disappeared. </p><p>I turned to look at Miss Hardbroom and she turned to look at me. I fell into her arms once again and she embraced me in hers. </p><p>"I can't thank you enough, Miss Hardbroom," I said. "And I'm so sorry. I didn't want to let you down. But I saw Agatha and Miss Gullet doing an annihilation spell on the school and I didn't have time to run to you, so I tried to distract them first. I should have thought about the mists. I wanted to save the school so badly, but I just messed everything up." </p><p>Miss Hardbroom stepped away from me and gestured towards my bed. We both sat on it, exhausted. She looked into my eyes and took my hand. </p><p>"You didn't mess everything up, Ana. If it wasn't for you, this academy would no longer be standing here. Yes, you were foolish to go out into the mists, especially as you knew the consequences. And you were also foolish to believe you were strong enough to defeat two witches more than thirty years older than you. But that being said, you acted with best intentions in the heat of the moment. So for that, I will not tell you off, nor punish you. I'm just so relieved I managed to find you and get you back here." </p><p>"How did you manage to find me? How did you know where we were?" </p><p>"Miss Cackle spotted you through the mists running towards the front door, from her office. She then saw Miss Gullet and Agatha follow you in. She came straight to me and told me what was going on so we followed them into the past. Miss Cackle distracted them and I used a tracking spell to locate you." </p><p>"Thank you," I said with a smile. </p><p>"Miss Hardbroom?" I said quietly, after a pause. </p><p>"Yes Ana?" she said. </p><p>"When I was trapped in that storeroom. Before you came and saved me. I realised how much I wanted you to come and save me. And I mean, you did. So that's a pretty cool coincidence." I let out a little giggle. "But I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am. You know, for helping me with my exams. Not only that but thank you for being there for me. Talking to me. Comforting me. It sounds stupid but I really love being around you. You're such good company. But yeah. I just wanted to say thanks." </p><p>I looked down and then back up at her. She smiled at me, giving me tingles throughout my body. I was nervous to say that to her, but it was all true. I loved nothing more than to be comforted by her warming presence. </p><p>"Thank you, Ana. That means a lot to me." </p><p>I smiled back at her. </p><p>"Ana," she said. "The same goes for you. I have to admit that when I knew you had gone into the past and Agatha and my step-sister were going after you, I realised that I care about you a great deal. I wanted to make you feel safe. And comforted. I like your company. When you come into my classroom after school and talk to me, I feel happy. Thank you for giving that to me." </p><p>Wow. Did she really just say that? I think I blushed a little there. Those words meant the world to me. </p><p>Miss Hardbroom turned her head away from me and looked down. I think she was embarrassed by what she had just admitted to me. I found it cute. </p><p>I looked out of the smashed window. I was so pleasantly surprised to see the gloomy, grey sky above the cold, stone courtyard. </p><p>"The mists!" I said with excitement. "The mists have disappeared! Finally!" </p><p>"I suppose that means the school is no longer under lockdown," said Miss Hardbroom as she waved her hand, unsealing all the doors and windows. </p><p>"Yay!" I said as I jumped up from my bed and beamed with happiness. I stepped towards the window and peered out, admiring the lack of fog. </p><p>But as I looked back at Miss Hardbroom still sitting on the bed, I realised she didn't have quite the same reaction. I sat back down next to her and watched her as she lowed her head. Her eyes were filled with sadness. </p><p>"The mists are gone. Meaning that what's in the past now, stays in the past forever." </p><p>Oh, shit. Miss Hardbroom would never see her sister again. I had completely forgotten about Agatha and Miss Gullet for a moment. </p><p>"I know she is evil," Miss Hardbroom said, "but she's still my step-sister. And now, she's gone. Forever." I watched as a few little tears rolled down her cheeks. I felt so bad for her. Watching her cry almost made me cry. </p><p>"But I know," she continued, "that this was the right thing to do. Miss Gullet was a danger to us all. She had gone too far and someone had to put an end to it. I know that this had to be done." </p><p>After saying this, Miss Hardbroom looked up and wiped her tears away. I'd already had my fair share of hugs from HB that day but I couldn't resist one last one. I hated seeing her so upset and had to try and comfort her somehow. So, I wrapped my arms around her. She smiled, faintly, as I did so. </p><p>"Miss Cackle will be upset too," she said once we had pulled away from each other. "She loves Agatha. They're twin sisters. They've spent their whole lives together. But Miss Cackle knew it had to be done." </p><p>As I lay in bed that night, I reflected on all the events of the day. I was slightly traumatised by my experience with Miss Gullet and Agatha so I didn't really manage to get any sleep. But I was also thinking about Miss Hardbroom. That day had made me understand so much. I liked HB more than I realised I did. The moments we had together were the best moments I had ever experienced. I cared about her more than I cared about anyone else. </p><p>I, once again, began to imagine us being together. But even after that day, with all the moments we'd had together, I still couldn't believe that she would ever want to be with me. It was still impossible for her to ever like me the way I liked her. Sure, she admitted she liked my company. But that's as far as would ever happen. Even after all those amazing moments I had with her, it still could never be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Sun Is Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I sat in potions class the morning after that sleepless night, I was feeling pretty awful. I was still a bit traumatised by the events of the day before and I was of course exhausted from my lack of sleep. </p><p>"Ana, are you okay?" asked Mildred as we practiced brewing invisibility potions. "You seem so tired today." </p><p>"I'm alright thanks," I said. "Just not really feeling my best." </p><p>I was sitting next to Mildred, Maud and Enid in potions class, all three oblivious to the events of the previous day. I had decided not to tell anyone as it would just cause drama and I didn't want that. HB, of course, knew why I was in a bad mood. I think she was too. </p><p>"Felicity Foxglove!" Miss Hardbroom shouted after Felicity spilled a tiny bit of her potion onto the floor. "Clean that up immediately!" </p><p>"I'm so sorry Miss Hardbroom," stuttered Felicity in shock. "It was an accident." </p><p>"You are so careless!" replied Miss Hardbroom. "Detention! Tonight. To teach you not to be so clumsy!" </p><p>Felicity ran to go and get some paper towels to clean it up. </p><p>Miss Hardbroom sat back down at her desk with a very stern look on her face and the rest of the class continued to brew their potions. </p><p>"Looks like HB got out of the wrong side of bed this morning," Enid whispered to me. </p><p>"She's probably just tired," I said. "Like me." I let out a little giggle to myself. </p><p>I got up from my seat and picked up a handful of basil from one of the shelves to add to my potion. As I walked back to my cauldron, I stumbled from my tiredness and tripped, dropping the basil all over the floor. I panicked and got so worried when I dropped it. I didn't want Miss Hardbroom to shout at me like she just had with Felicity! </p><p>To my surprise, she didn't. She just watched me as I bent down to pick up the basil. I think she understood my exhaustion so didn't want to tell me off. I was relieved when she didn't say anything. </p><p>After picking up the basil and walking back to my seat, I heard Ethel's voice from the other side of the classroom. </p><p>"How come when Felicity spills a drop of water HB goes mad, but when Ana clumsily drops basil all over the floor she doesn't say anything? That's so unfair." </p><p>I'm pretty sure Miss Hardbroom heard Ethel say this as after she did, Miss Hardbroom stood up. </p><p>"Detention, Ana! Maybe you need to be taught not to be so careless too!" </p><p>I didn't really mind when she said this as I knew she didn't mean it. </p><p>"Sorry Ana," said Maud as I continued making my potion. "It mustn't be nice getting shouted at by HB when you're feeling under the weather." </p><p>"It's okay," I replied with a smile. "Maybe I do need to learn to be less clumsy." </p><p>After lessons had finished that day, my friends went to the library to help Beatrice with her preparation for the head girl competition. </p><p>"I can't let Ethel win," said Mildred. "We have to help Beatrice beat Clarice. Ana, are you coming?" </p><p>"Sorry," I said. "I wish I could but I have to go to detention." I really just wanted to talk to Miss Hardbroom and make sure she was okay. </p><p>So as Mildred, Maud and Enid went off to the library, I returned, once again, to the potions lab. </p><p>"Hello, Ana," Miss Hardbroom said as I entered. </p><p>"Hello, Miss Hardbroom. I was wondering if I could talk to you?" </p><p>"Of course," she said. </p><p>I paused for a second to think. "Do you want to go outside?" I said. "The mists have cleared now so it might be nice to get some fresh air. It might make us feel a bit better." </p><p>Miss Hardbroom agreed so we went outside and began to walk around the outside of the school.   </p><p>It was such a lovely day outside. The weather was sunny and warm. The sky was clear and blue above us and the grass we were walking on looked very green in the sunlight. </p><p>It felt so refreshing to be outside again. The soft breeze brushed through my hair as the beams of sunlight hit my skin, giving me pleasant tingles. It was so peaceful and calm. I could hear the gentle rustling of the trees around us and the birds singing. There were a few students from other year groups playing outside around the school grounds so I could hear the sound of people laughing and having fun as we walked. It was so nice to hear some people's happiness after the traumatising time I'd had the day before. </p><p>"I'm sorry for shouting at you this morning, Ana. I didn't want to. But I heard what Ethel said and it would have been suspicious if I had told Felicity off and not you," said Miss Hardbroom as we slowly walked across the grass. </p><p>"I didn't get any sleep last night," she said. "I was feeling a bit sad and didn't manage to get any rest. So that's why I was being particularly strict in potions class this morning. Sorry." </p><p>"Don't apologise," I said. "It is understandable that you'll be sad for a while. She is your step-sister and now you won't see her again." After I said that I realised that probably wan't the most reassuring thing to say. </p><p>"It's okay," Miss Hardbroom said as we walked side by side. "I'm sure I'll get over it. I'll be fine." </p><p>"I know you will," I said as I looked at her and smiled. "I just wanted to talk to you to make sure you were okay." </p><p>"Thank you, Ana," she said as she smiled back at me. "I really appreciate that." </p><p>We walked in silence for a few minutes. But it wasn't awkward. It was peaceful. Calm. I took time to listen to the nature surrounding me and fully appreciate the beauty of the outdoors. </p><p>"I didn't sleep last night either," I said, breaking the silence. "That's why I was so tired in potions class this morning and why I dropped the basil." </p><p>"I know," said Miss Hardbroom. "That's why I didn't tell you off. But I had to say something or else people would get suspicious, like how Ethel started to." </p><p>"How is your arm, by the way?" asked Miss Hardbroom. </p><p>"It's a lot better now, thank you," I said. I looked down at my sprained elbow. It was still wrapped up in a bandage, although it basically had all its movement back and almost all its strength. </p><p>"It should be fully healed in a few days or so." </p><p>"That's good to hear," said Miss Hardbroom as she smiled at me. </p><p>I looked back at the teacher walking beside me. She looked so beautiful. The sun shone on her gorgeous, black, braided bun, perfectly. Her eyes sparkled in the light as her pale skin contrasted beautifully with the darkness of her hair. Her lips were so thin and delicate, yet so rich in colour, the red brilliantly complementing the darkness of her eyes. Her beauty was so unique, and so perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Bit of Normality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was lunch time, a week after returning from the past, and I was in the library with Mildred, Maud, Enid, Beatrice and Sybil. Mildred was helping Beatrice with familiar control (cat training) for the head girl competition and I was chatting to Maud and Enid. </p><p>That week I had spoken a lot to Miss Hardbroom. We'd had lots of study sessions together during the course of the week and we'd gotten a lot closer. I would now have considered her a friend rather than my teacher and I think she would have considered me a friend too, whether she admitted it or not. </p><p>"I see your bandage is off, Ana," Maud said as she looked down at the arm I had sprained a few weeks previously. </p><p>"Yes, it's fully healed now so I took off the bandage last night." </p><p>"That's such good news!" said Enid. </p><p>I smiled happily at my friends. </p><p>"Mildred, Beatrice," said Maud, looking over to where they were playing with Beatrice's cat. "Look behind you." </p><p>I looked behind us and saw Ethel and Clarice entering the library. </p><p>"Why are they here?" said Beatrice. </p><p>"Who knows," said Mildred. "But it can't be good." </p><p>"Are you two still struggling with familiar control?" said Ethel sarcastically as she walked over to Mildred and Beatrice. "Clarice and I mastered that ages ago, didn't we Clarice?" </p><p>Clarice looked down to the ground and didn't even glance near Beatrice. </p><p>"Beatrice and I are doing brilliantly, actually. Just perfecting some tricks with Beatrice's cat," Mildred said. </p><p>Ethel made a smug face. </p><p>"Why are you even here?" said Mildred. </p><p>"I came here to help Clarice study for the debating section of the head girl competition." </p><p>"But me and Beatrice are practicing familiar control in here!" </p><p>"I can see that," replied Ethel, "but I guess you two will just have to go somewhere else." </p><p>Before Mildred could protest, Beatrice stood up and began to leave. </p><p>"Fine," said Beatrice as she left. </p><p>I could see that Clarice being there made her feel uncomfortable. </p><p>Maud, Enid, Mildred and Sybil followed Beatrice out of the library and went to go and find somewhere else to practice. I, on the other hand, went to find HB as I had a revision session with her. </p><p>As I sat in the potions lab, writing out flashcards and studying them, I was so glad to be able to write with my right hand again. Miss Hardbroom was marking some more test papers from the second years on her desk as I revised. </p><p>"How are you feeling now, Miss Hardbroom?" I asked, looking up at her. "I mean, are you still a bit upset? Or are you okay now?" I paused. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." </p><p>"No, it's okay. Thank you for asking. I'm okay now. Yes, I will always miss my step-sister, but she was a danger to us all. And I've learned to accept that leaving her in the past was the right thing to do." </p><p>I smiled sympathetically at her as she looked up at me. </p><p>"How is your studying going, Ana?" she asked. </p><p>"Good, thank you. But I would be really struggling if it wasn't for you helping me. Thank you, again, for everything you're doing to help me pass my exams. I can't even tell you how grateful I am. These exams are so incredibly important to me and I'm just so thankful for your help, Miss Hardbroom." </p><p>"You are very welcome," the teacher replied with a smile. "I'm glad I'm able to help with something important to you." </p><p>I needed HB to pass my exams. Without her helping me, there was no way I would pass, so I was truly grateful for her. </p><p>As I watched Miss Hardbroom mark papers, I was filled with joy. I put my pen down for a minute and just gazed at her. My affection for Miss Hardbroom had grown so much and I liked her more and more every time I saw her. I couldn't contain my happiness when being in her presence. She was just so perfect. Every day, I liked her more and more. Her beauty overwhelmed me and her gorgeous personality made me feel so warm and blissful. </p><p>"Yes?" she said as she realised I was staring at her. I looked away suddenly, embarrassed. </p><p>She laughed to herself and continued marking papers. I got butterflies in my stomach when she smiled. </p><p>"Miss Hardbroom?" I said. </p><p>She looked up at me and raised her eyebrow waiting for me to continue. </p><p>"I think," I paused and stuttered. "I think... I just wanted to say I think you are really pretty." </p><p>Holy shit. I wasn't meant to say that. I abruptly looked away and felt my cheeks quickly warm up after saying that. I wished I could take back what I had just said. I felt so embarrassed and ashamed for letting that thought leave my mouth. I was so scared in case I had just ruined my relationship with her. </p><p>"Thank you, Ana," she said. I looked back at her, surprised by her calm reaction. I watched as a smile painted across her face. "That... that really means a lot to me." </p><p>She looked me in the eyes and her gorgeous smile got rid of my embarrassment, bringing back the butterflies in my stomach. </p><p>Wow. I can't believe I got away with that one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Walk in the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another beautiful day outside when I walked through the woods with HB. Hollow Wood was a forest, bordering the school grounds of Cackle's Academy. HB and I had decided to go for a walk through the forest since it was such good weather. Well, I suggested it. Miss Hardbroom wasn't really keen on the outdoors, but I said it would be nice to get some fresh air. </p><p>"If you see a rainbow butterfly, don't look at it," said Miss Hardbroom as we walked. </p><p>"Sorry?" </p><p>"Or if you do look at one, you have to show it that you are not afraid of it." </p><p>"Why would I be afraid of a rainbow butterfly?" I said. "I know I'm younger than you but I'm not a baby." </p><p>"These butterflies," Miss Hardbroom told me, "were supposedly extinct. But this wood is enchanted so you may see one here." </p><p>"Enchanted?" I said, shocked. </p><p>"Yes. But it's nothing to worry about. The butterflies can't hurt you if you show them your bravery. They feed off people's fear, you see. But if you have no fear, they're simply just harmless butterflies." </p><p>"You shouldn't have told me that, Miss Hardbroom. Now I'm obviously going to be scared if I see one." </p><p>"It is very important, that as witches, we are able to have full control over our emotions. Including fear. It isn't about not being scared, it's about overcoming your fear. Being stronger than your fear and not allowing it to consume you. So I'm sure you'll be fine if you see one of those butterflies. But, don't go looking for them, okay?" </p><p>I nodded. </p><p>"Anyway," I said. "How are you today, Miss Hardbroom?" </p><p>"I'm very good, thank you, Ana. It is lovely and peaceful out here." </p><p>"I told you the outdoors is great." </p><p>As we walked side by side, I looked around me. Beautiful green trees surrounded us, almost blocking the clear, blue sky above. Golden rays of sun crept through the tree branches, lighting up the beautiful forest. The air was so fresh and pure. It was quiet. The sounds of mine and HB's footsteps and the trees gently swishing in the wind were the only sounds we could hear. Along with sometimes the sounds of robins singing and squirrels running up the trees. The forest felt so magical. </p><p>"What I said to you yesterday," I said, referring to when I accidentally let myself tell her I thought she was pretty, "I'm sorry. It was highly inappropriate of me. It just kind of slipped out without me thinking." </p><p>"Don't apologise, Ana. It put a smile on my face. It was nice to hear that from someone. I suppose I've often wondered how I appeared to other people. It was nice to know that not everyone sees me as some sort of strict monster, always out to get people." </p><p>I let out a laugh. </p><p>"What?" Miss Hardbroom said after my giggle. </p><p>"It's just," I said, "you do come across as strict. Very strict. Kind of scary, actually." I laughed again, but this time, Miss Hardbroom laughed too. </p><p>"I suppose I am a bit scary sometimes," she said, smiling. </p><p>"Yes. But, not a monster," I said, still giggling. </p><p>"I think you're a wonderful teacher. The best, in fact." As I said this, the laughter died down. "And yes, I am sorry that I let my thoughts get out when I called you pretty. That was unprofessional. But, I'm not sorry for my thoughts. I meant what I said. I still mean it." </p><p>By this point, we had stopped walking. We had stopped giggling. We had stopped thinking. Everything stood still. </p><p>I turned to face the teacher standing beside me. She turned to face me. </p><p>The gentle sound of the wind swishing against the trees cancelled out any other noises. It was so peaceful. So perfect. My long hair blew softly with the breeze. I felt tingling sensations on my arms, but I wasn't cold. Nor was I too warm. It was a perfect temperature and a perfect moment of peace. </p><p>I looked into HB's beautiful, sparkling eyes. The black bun in her hair shone gorgeously in the sunlight, once again. The long, black dress she was wearing looked so soft and silky as the golden light hit her and the beautiful tints of royal blue in the delicate dress were now properly visible. </p><p>Her clear, glowing skin looked ageless and her fine lips, as bright and as red as roses, looked so soft and flawless. </p><p>The world around us was no longer there. I only saw her. She only saw me. Miss Hardbroom, standing there in front of me, gazing into my eyes as I gazed back into hers, was all I needed. That perfect moment with her was so beautiful. </p><p>I gazed at her soft lips as they slowly came closer to mine. I smelled the freshness of her minty breath as she gently breathed on me. We were so close. </p><p>Her lips got closer and closer to mine. There was no panic. No stress. No fear. Only peace. My mind was completely calm and focused on her as our lips began to meet. </p><p>But before they did, the trees around me came flooding back into my view. As did my thoughts. </p><p>I panicked and pulled away. I abruptly took a step back from her, in shock. Her beauty was still there. But so was everything else. The noises of the nature and the wildlife around us flooded back into my mind. Although, the noises were no longer calming. Instead, distressing. The atmosphere gave me a sense of discomfort. As did the situation I was in. My fear and panic came rushing back to me so quickly and so intensely. </p><p>I looked back into Miss Hardbroom's eyes and noticed the sadness I had given her by backing away. She looked so hurt as her eyebrows lowered and the sparkle in her eyes vanished. </p><p>"I'm sorry," I said, in fright. "I have to go." </p><p>As I said this, I turned away from the teacher and ran back through the forest, leaving her standing on her own. I ran all the way back to the academy in panic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Contradictory Contemplation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I ran through the hustling trees that surrounded me and back into the dull courtyard of the school. The sun radiated onto me, making me feel very hot and flustered. I ran past the grey, stone walls of the school and through the heavy front door. </p><p>I sprinted through the cold, dark corridors, passing the potions lab. I felt my palms become sweaty as I ran past that classroom. The usual feeling of comfort I felt when being near the potions lab had now been replaced with a sickening anxiety. </p><p>My mind flooded with panic and fear as I continued dashing through the school. When I finally reached by bedroom, I entered, banging my door shut and flinging myself onto my bed. </p><p>As I lay in bed that night, so many thoughts ran through my mind. So many feelings and emotions overwhelmed me. </p><p>When HB and I leaned in to kiss each other in the woods that day, everything seemed so perfect. It all felt so right. But, I pulled away last second. I wanted to be with HB so much. I really liked her and had such strong feelings for her. Yet, when I was given the opportunity to kiss her, I was the one to fuck it up. </p><p>I got so scared in the moment and ran away. I just couldn't understand why I did that. I supposed I just got nervous and panicked over my feelings. </p><p>But as I lay in bed thinking about it, I didn't regret pulling away. I seemed like the right thing to do. But I couldn't work out why. I wanted nothing more than to be able to kiss her, but reflecting on it afterwards, I was glad I didn't kiss her. Which was strange, as my feelings for her were still there, just as strong as they were before. </p><p>I stared at the old, wooden ceiling in my bedroom as I contemplated over these contradictory thoughts. </p><p>I was still so attracted to HB. I still longed to be with her. I still liked her more than anyone else and had such intense feelings towards her. Yet, I didn't regret not kissing her. </p><p>It took me a good few hours of thinking to work out why. </p><p>I still believed that Miss Hardbroom could never feel for me like I felt for her. That is why I didn't kiss her. Not because I didn't like her enough, but because I was scared that HB could never like me back. </p><p>I contemplated over this as I turned over in my bed. </p><p>It was impossible for Miss Hardbroom to ever want to be with me. It was impossible for her to ever be in a relationship with me. I was just a student to her. She was just my teacher. We just had a moment. But she could never like me as much as I liked her. And that's why I freaked out and ran away. Because I knew that she would never feel as strongly for me as I did for her. </p><p>She was thirty years older than me. She was an extremely powerful witch and I couldn't even make a simple protection potion. She was smart, I was just average. She was so much prettier than me. I knew she told me to think more positively of myself. But it was all true. No matter how kind I was to myself, no matter how much I believed in myself, the facts were that she was better than me in every way possible and that she would never have true feelings for me. </p><p>And that's why I didn't regret backing away. Because it was still true that it could never be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Tension and Tiredness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're not even singing, Ana," said Maud, as we sat in chanting class the next day. </p><p>"I'm too tired," I said. </p><p>"Me too," said Enid as she stopped singing. "I don't want to chant. It's far too early. And chanting is so boring." </p><p>"Anastasia, Maud, Enid," said Miss Bat harshly as she took her hands off the piano keys and everyone stopped chanting. "Would you like to share your conversation with the class if it is so important?" </p><p>"No Miss," said Enid. </p><p>"Sorry Miss," I said. </p><p>"Right. Let's take it from the top," said Miss Bat. This was followed by a groan from all of the students in the classroom. Miss Bat began to play the piano again and the class continued chanting.  </p><p>"I'm too tired for this as well," Mildred said when we started chanting again. "I'm not going to sing." </p><p>Enid and I decided not to sing either. I wasn't even singing in the first place. </p><p>"Girls," said Miss Bat after the chant had finished. "Some of you aren't even singing! I know it is early but you are still in a lesson and I expect you all to sing. Again, from the top." </p><p>Another wave of groans flooded the classroom as the same, boring chant began again. </p><p>After chanting class, I walked through the busy corridors with Mildred, Maud and Enid, trying not to crash into anyone. "We have potions next," said Mildred as we walked. </p><p>Being reminded that I would have to go to potions class with Miss Hardbroom after the events of the previous day gave me butterflies in my stomach and an immediate sense of dread. I shivered at this. </p><p>"Are you okay, Ana?" asked Maud after seeing me shiver. </p><p>I looked up at her and forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm good. Just cold," I lied. </p><p>The four of us wandered over to the potions lab and walked through the door. I was relieved to see that Miss Hardbroom was yet to arrive. As more students began to enter the classroom, I took my usual seat next to Mildred, Maud and Enid and put my bag on the floor under the desk. </p><p>Mildred, Maud and Enid happily chatted between themselves as they waited for Miss Hardbroom to arrive. I, on the other hand, sat in silence. I was so nervous to see HB after what had happened the day before. The butterflies in my stomach increased in intensity the longer I waited. </p><p>"Are you sure you are alright, Ana?" asked Mildred, who was sitting on the left of me. "You seem so quiet today." </p><p>"Yeah. Thanks. I'm still just a bit tired. I didn't really get much sleep last night," I said. </p><p>We only waited for a few more minutes for the teacher to arrive, although it felt like an hour. </p><p>"Good morning girls," said Miss Hardbroom sharply as she appeared at her desk by a transfer spell. The serious and slightly snarky tone of her voice made my skin tingle. </p><p>"Today I would like you to make a levitation potion," she said as she flicked through some pages of an old spell book on her desk. I gulped. </p><p>The teacher began to do some marking as we got up to get our ingredients for the potion. Quiet talking between all my classmates surrounded me as I brewed my potion in silence. Miss Hardbroom also sat in silence as she marked work. Not once did she look in my direction. </p><p>As the students around me happily brewed their potions, oblivious to the situation between the teacher and I, I felt a wave of sadness rush through my body. It appeared we were playing an ignoring game. Just not speaking to each other. The potions class went by and not once did Miss Hardbroom look at me. I felt sort of neglected. Although, I was then hit with a feeling of guilt, as it was my fault that she was ignoring me. I had probably made her feel really upset. I felt bad about that. </p><p>I passed Ethel as I walked over to the shelf to grab some more ingredients, accidentally bumping into her as I did so. Although, unlike last time, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing as I was so deep in thought. </p><p>"I'm so sorry Ethel," I said after realising that I had just walked into her. </p><p>"Again!" Ethel said, angrily. "Either you are more clumsy than Mildred, or you are doing it on purpose. And I'm pretty sure it's impossible for anyone to be clumsier than Mildred Hubble. Meaning that you keep bumping into me on purpose." </p><p>"I swear it was an accident," I said quietly. </p><p>"Miss Hardbroom!" Ethel shouted. "Ana keeps bumping into me on purpose." </p><p>I followed Ethel's gaze over to the teacher. She definitely heard Ethel's complain. Ethel's voice was loud enough for the whole school to hear. But Miss Hardbroom didn't reply. She didn't even react to Ethel. She just ignored it entirely and continued marking papers. Wow. She really was ignoring me. </p><p>"Miss Hardbroom?" Ethel said. Again, there was no response. Ethel turned back to me and rolled her eyes as I walked back to my cauldron and continued with my potion. </p><p>There was so much tension between HB and I. Maybe I was just being paranoid. But I hated the tense atmosphere in the classroom. I used to sit in potions class and feel happy. Calm. Safe. Comfortable. But that potions class couldn't have been more different. I felt awful. I hated being ignored by Miss Hardbroom. But I couldn't blame her for it. It was my fault and I had upset her by running away from her the previous day. She had every right to ignore me. </p><p>After school had finished that day, my friends went outside to play witch ball. I wanted to join them, but I knew I was still behind with work and had to study. It would be difficult studying on my own, without HB helping me, but I had to. So, I went up to my room and began to revise. </p><p>I studied the ingredients needed for a shrinking potion. Well, I revised the way we did it at Pentangle's. But I assumed the recipe would be different here. I really wished I could've just gone to ask HB. But after the previous day, there was no way I could talk to her. She was ignoring me so I couldn't have just gone up to her and asked for her help with a shrinking potion. </p><p>Nevertheless, I had to revise something so I made do with the situation I was in and studied the best I could by myself. </p><p>It had only been a day since I had last spoken to Miss Hardbroom. But as I revised alone that night, I couldn't help but miss her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Friends and Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think Mr Daisy has us for spell science today," said Mildred as we wandered to the spell science classroom. </p><p>"How do you know?" asked Enid. </p><p>"Well, Mr Rowan-Webb has gone on holiday with Miss Bat. So I assume we will be having Mr Daisy for spell science and Miss Drill for chanting whilst they're away." </p><p>"I've never spoken to Mr Daisy," I said. </p><p>"He's really nice," said Mildred. "I'm sure you'll like him." </p><p>We walked through the door to spell science and sat down in our seats. Mildred was right. We did have Mr Daisy. He was standing at the front of the classroom wearing yet another one of the checkered suits he always seemed to wear. He looked like a very pleasant and welcoming person as he stood, watching us take our seats, with a big smile on his face. His presence made me feel quite warm and positive. It was the first time I had felt like that since the walk in the woods with HB, almost a week earlier. </p><p>I still wasn't talking to HB. I had spent the week trying to study by myself and wishing that HB was there with me. But the situation was still too awkward for me to have gone and asked her for help. We hadn't made eye contact in almost a week and the tension was really getting to me. But it was nice to have my friends by my side, even though they didn't know what was going on. That was something I never had at Pentangle's. So I always felt very lucky to have lots of great friends at Cackle's. </p><p>"Good morning everybody," said Mr Daisy, enthusiastically. It was the first lesson of the day so many of us were tired. Me, included. But Mr Daisy's radiating positivity definitely woke us up a bit. </p><p>"As you know, Mr Rowan-Webb is away on holiday for a few weeks so I am going to be your new spell science teacher for the time being. I can assure you we will have lots of fun and learn so much!" </p><p>He was right. For the rest of the lesson he asked us to make sculptures demonstrating how our cats sat on our broomsticks without falling off. I worked with Mildred, Maud and Enid and it was so fascinating to understand the science behind it. I loved working with my friends to create a cool sculpture. It was nice to have a break from writing essays. </p><p>After spell science, we all got changed into our P.E. kits as we had sport with Miss Drill for second period. It was refreshing to get to run around in the fresh air. Mr Daisy's fun spell science lesson had put me in a good mood and I really enjoyed playing a game of witch ball in our sports lesson. I tried to avoid thinking about Miss Hardbroom as that would have lowered my mood. I wanted to have a break from stressing that day. But although it felt nice to have some fun, I couldn't help but wish HB was having fun with me. </p><p>After a few games of witch ball, Miss Drill asked us to run a lap around the outside of the school for a cool down. How that was a cool down, I had no idea. But we just accepted it and began to run. </p><p>"You seem to be in a better mood today, Ana," said Maud as we ran side by side. </p><p>"Yeah, I am. Spell science this morning was really fun and it's nice to get some fresh air in the mornings." </p><p>"I don't really like sport," Maud said. </p><p>"I do!" said Enid as she ran up behind us. </p><p>"Haven't you already passed us, Enid?" I asked. </p><p>"Yup. I'm on my third lap!" </p><p>"Miss Drill said we should only do one," said Maud. </p><p>"How on earth are you so fast, Enid?" I called as she sprinted off in front of us. </p><p>"Who knows," said Maud with a giggle. </p><p>When it was time for lunch, my friends and I went to have a shower and get changed back into our uniforms. After we were changed, we agreed to meet in the Great Hall for lunch after going to put our P.E kits in our rooms. </p><p>As I walked down the empty corridor to the lunch hall after a visit to my room, HB managed to creep her way back into my mind. I still really missed talking to her. </p><p>Just as I thought about this, Miss Hardbroom appeared around the corner. I jumped in surprise. HB, on the other hand, didn't react. She just walked straight past as if I wasn't there. I stood still for a minute as she disappeared into one of the rooms down the corridor. I was hit with a rush of sadness. I missed her more each day I was away from her. </p><p>But despite that sudden sadness, I lifted my chin up and continued my way down the corridor to the Great Hall, where I sat and ate my lunch with Mildred, Maud and Enid. </p><p>As I sat in the library that evening with my friends, I watched through the window as the sun went down, darkening the sky. It was calm and peaceful in the library. I had always liked it there. After the potions lab for its intricate details and certain teacher, the library was my favourite room in the school. It contained a very cosy atmosphere as the fire crackled, pleasantly, giving warmth to the room. Warmth was something very rare at Cackle's Academy. The dimply lit chandelier gave a homely look to the soft, red carpet on the floor. I felt very snug as I wrapped myself in a blanket. </p><p>The only people in the library with me were Mildred, Maud, Enid, Beatrice and Sybil. Maud was doing some quiet studying, while everyone else was chatting blissfully to one another. It sort of felt like a family. I had gotten really close to my friends and I loved spending time with them. I always felt so comforted when around my friends and we all really cared for one another. I mean, we did all live together after all, so I would've happily classed them as my family. </p><p>Although, there was someone missing from my family. Someone I wanted to be with more than anyone else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. More Contemplation and More Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat at my desk in my room watching the sun go down, a few days after I watched the sun go down in the library with my friends. It had been another normal day at school. Another day of not speaking to Miss Hardbroom. </p><p>Studying for me had gotten harder and harder each day. I was starting to go off track without anyone there to guide me. I missed the times when I used to go to the potions lab and study with Miss Hardbroom. I missed the feeling of happiness I got when I was stuck on something but then Miss Hardbroom explained it to me and I understood. Without HB, there were non of those moments of sudden understanding. It was all just overwhelming and difficult. </p><p>After studying for over an hour, I got really stuck. I just couldn't understand the spell I was trying to study. We did it so differently at Pentangle's and I just couldn't understand it here, even after an hour of trying. </p><p>I suddenly realised how late it was and how exhausted I felt. I looked over to my window and it was pitch black outside. I looked back down at the spell I had been trying to understand. It seemed foreign to me. I simply just didn't get it. </p><p>I threw my pen onto the floor in frustration. It was impossible to learn everything on my own. I wouldn't be able to learn everything I had missed by being at Pentangle's in the space of less than a year without anyone helping me. </p><p>I wished I was still talking to HB. I needed her if I had any chance of passing my exams! I couldn't do it by myself. Miss Hardbroom was the only chance I had to pass. I needed her help. </p><p>But as much as I wished I could, I couldn't go and ask HB for help. Whether she would have agreed to it or not, I was the one being selfish by pulling away from the kiss. It was my fault that we were in the situation we were in. It would have been so wrong for me to just go to her and ask for help after upsetting her so much. I needed her in order to pass my exams. But I knew I couldn't ask her to help me. Not with the situation we were in. </p><p>I was so stuck with my work and knew that trying to continue by myself wouldn't get me anywhere. I didn't know what to do. I wouldn't have any chance of passing my final exams. I had worn myself out by studying endlessly and not even improving. </p><p>As this realisation hit me, I lay my head on the desk in front of me, on top of the books I had been studying from. I watched as a teardrop fell onto my work, smudging some of the writing. I felt awful as more tears began to helplessly roll down my cheeks. </p><p>After reflecting on the terrible state of a mental block that I was in, a question began to stir in my mind. </p><p>This whole time I had been so focused on my exams. Telling everyone how important they were. Telling myself how important they were. How essential it was that I passed my final exams with good grades. I had been believing that getting good grades in my exams was what mattered most to me. But why? Why were my final exams so important to me? I had never really taken a step back and thought about why it was so essential that I got good grades on them. </p><p>Fifth year was the last year of school. In less than a year's time, I would be finished school. Getting good grades on my final exams was important to me because it would be good for my future. For my career. But I had never really thought about my future. What I would do after I graduated. </p><p>I didn't actually have any idea what would happen after that. I had been so focused on everything leading up to my exams, but had never really looked to life beyond them. I didn't have a plan. I didn't know what I was going to do or where I was going to go. </p><p>I sat at my desk and contemplated over this for a while as my tears dried up. </p><p>What actually was the point? Why had I been so invested in these exams if I didn't even know what I was going to do with my results? I couldn't seem to find an actual reason for why I would need to do so well in my final exams in the long term. </p><p>Why were these exams so important? Were they so important? </p><p>I knew that they were important to me. I didn't know why. Well, I thought that they were important to me. I thought that passing my exams was what I wanted most. I thought that getting good grades was the thing that was going to make me happy. Temporarily, maybe. But what about the long term? </p><p>My thoughts then began to take a turn. I started to think about Miss Hardbroom again. But surprisingly, my feelings when I thought about her then were so different to before. And I managed to work out why. </p><p>I thought that I needed HB in order to pass my exams. Yes, I really liked her as a person, but I was convinced that my studies were the most important thing to me. Therefore, I was convinced that the reason I needed Miss Hardbroom most was so she could help me pass my exams. </p><p>But as I sat at my desk that night, deep in thought, I started to understand something. The reason I needed Miss Hardbroom wasn't to pass my exams at all. That was not why I needed her. I realised that it wasn't the doing well in exams part that was giving me happiness. No. The thing that was giving me the happiness was HB. </p><p>Miss Hardbroom was more important to me than passing my final exams. It was her that gave me the happiness. </p><p>I knew I needed her. But I didn't really know why I needed her. I thought it was because her helping me was the only way I could catch up with my studies. And yes, that was the only way I would pass the exams. But what I began to realise was that why I thought I needed her wasn't actually why I needed her at all. But after that long contemplation, I knew why I needed her. Not to pass my exams, but because she made me happy and I wanted to be with her more than I wanted to pass some tests. </p><p>I hated being ignored by Miss Hardbroom. I missed her so much. As I thought about this, a smile crossed my face. Everything became so much clearer. </p><p>I knew what I had to do. I had to talk to HB.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Facing Fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My palms were sweaty as I entered the potions lab. </p><p>"Are you alright, Ana?" Mildred said as she walked up behind me. "You seem quite... distracted this morning." </p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied as my stomach clenched. </p><p>Today was the day I was going to resolve things with Miss Hardbroom. I had hope. And a funny feeling of excitement. But I was mostly nervous. It had been over a week since the incident in the woods and we hadn't spoken to each other since. But I knew it was my responsibility to solve it. I ran away from her. So now I had to bring us back together. </p><p>My heart raced as I took my seat in potions class next to my friends. HB was yet to arrive. I think Maud and Enid were chatting to one another. But all I heard was a vague muffling sound next to me. I saw shapes moving around in the corner of my eye. I thought that it was Ethel and Felicity entering the classroom and taking their seats. But I was in a state of nervousness that I wasn't really aware of the things surrounding me. I was only aware of my thoughts and the butterflies in my stomach. </p><p>"Ana?" a voice said as a hand waved in front of my face, bringing me out of the trance I was in. </p><p>"Maud!" I said anxiously. I began to calm down as I became aware of my surroundings. "Sorry," I said. Maud looked at me with concern. </p><p>"You keep going into these weird trances," she said. </p><p>"I'm aware," I replied. </p><p>"HB should be here soon," Enid said. "I hope she is in a good mood today." </p><p>I hoped so too. </p><p>"Enid Nightshade!" a stern voice said before a familiar dark figure appeared at the front of the classroom. "You'd wish I was." </p><p>The classroom went silent then as all the students looked at the teacher in terror. </p><p>"Today, girls," she said as she brightened her tone slightly, "I would like you to make a laughter potion. You may begin." </p><p>As she sat down at her desk, the noise level rose back up to the normal sound of quiet chattering. </p><p>"I think you jinxed it, Enid," said Mildred, referring to HB's mood. </p><p>"Oops," Enid said. </p><p>We all got up from our seats and grabbed our ingredients from the shelves. As I stirred the potion, my hands got warmer and I could feel the sweat on my palms. I had to speak to HB. I wanted nothing more than to get back onto her good side and be close to her like before. </p><p>I took a deep breath to calm myself. I would wait until the potions class had finished and when everyone left, I would stay behind. That's when I would talk to her. </p><p>I watched the terrifying teacher as I brewed my potion. She was marking work on her desk like she usually did. I sensed discomfort in her actions. The way her pen pressed onto the paper. It was almost aggressive. She seemed agitated. I sensed some negative energy coming off her. Enid was right. She wasn't in the best mood. But I couldn't wait any longer. I wouldn't let myself back away from this one. I had to face my fears in order to solve things and I had to talk to HB. </p><p>We finished making our potions but I decided not to test mine. I didn't want to seem high on laughing gas when trying to talk to Miss Hardbroom. So instead, I just pretended to laugh and no one suspected anything. </p><p>"Good work girls," said Miss Hardbroom in a slightly snarky tone at the end of the lesson. "Class dismissed." </p><p>I packed my spell books into my bag as the students around my filed out of the classroom. </p><p>"You coming, Ana?" said Mildred as her, Enid and Maud stood up. </p><p>"I just need to reorganise my spell book," I said, as that was the first excuse that came into my head. "I'll catch you up." </p><p>Mildred shrugged as my friends and the last few students left the classroom. I felt my heart begin to race as I picked up my bag and walked closer to the teacher. </p><p>Miss Hardbroom was still sitting at her desk marking work when I approached her, fearfully. </p><p>There was no getting away from it now. I took a deep breath and spoke. </p><p>"Miss Hardbroom?" I said, quietly. </p><p>The teacher looked up at me and raised her eyebrows. That was the first time we had made eye contact in so long and it felt magical to finally speak to her again. "Yes?" she said. </p><p>"Do you have a minute?" </p><p>Miss Hardbroom looked down at the work she was marking, paused, and then looked back up at me. </p><p>"I suppose," she said, "I do have a bit of time." </p><p>I took a deep breath before saying what I was about to say as I was filled with relief that I had the chance to explain myself. </p><p>"Miss Hardbroom. I am so sorry." </p><p>She tilted her head. </p><p>"Please just hear me out," I continued. "I am sorry for running away from you last week in the woods. I just freaked out and panicked. You didn't do anything wrong and you didn't do anything to deserve that. I have felt so guilty ever since and I feel so bad for upsetting you. You are so kind to me and I was so selfish and cruel. I am sorry, Miss Hardbroom." </p><p>"You didn't upset me, child," she replied, softly. "And you have nothing to apologise for. We should never have been in that situation in the woods and that was my fault." </p><p>"But HB," I said, impulsively. </p><p>She lifted one of her eyebrows. </p><p>"Miss Hardbroom," I corrected. She lowered her eyebrow and I noticed the corners of her mouth upturn, giving me tingles throughout my body. </p><p>"What I wanted to tell you," I said, "is that I realised something last night." </p><p>"And what might that be?" </p><p>"I realised, Miss Hardbroom, that I have been wrong this entire time. So, you know how I always go on about my final exams and how important they are to me?" </p><p>She nodded. </p><p>"Well, before, I thought that getting good exam results was going to be the thing that gave me happiness. When I studied with you, I was happy because I felt certain that I would pass my exams with good grades." </p><p>"So, you've come to me because you are stuck with your work now that I have stopped helping you?" she interrupted in a snappy tone as her slight smile disappeared. </p><p>"No. Because what I realised was that the knowledge that I would do well in my exams wasn't actually the thing giving me the happiness. I don't even know what I'm going to do when I leave this place. I have no idea what the future holds. I don't even know what these exam results are going towards. And if I don't know that, then how can they possibly be that important to me?" </p><p>She scrunched her nose as she thought about this and then pouted her lips slightly in agreement to what I was saying. </p><p>"See, I thought I needed you for my exams. I thought that without you helping me, I wouldn't pass them. Which is true. But what I didn't realise was that the reason I thought I needed you wasn't actually why I needed you at all. Because, as we have just established, my exams aren't actually that important to me. My exams aren't actually the thing making me happy." </p><p>Miss Hardbroom narrowed her eyes as she continued to listen to what I was saying. I took a breath before getting to the point. </p><p>"Miss Hardbroom, it is you. You are the thing most important to me and you are the thing giving me the happiness. I needed you because you make me feel wonderful whenever I am around you and I love talking to you and being in your presence. I miss you, Miss Hardbroom. And I hate the fact that we are ignoring each other and I can't bare to be away from you any longer." </p><p>We both stood there in silence. Miss Hardbroom was shocked. I was shocked. But I didn't regret saying that. It felt amazing to finally get it off my chest. </p><p>"Wow," she said quietly. "You are quite impulsive, aren't you?" She let out a little giggle. Seeing her laugh filled me with delight. </p><p>"I suppose I am," I replied with a smile. </p><p>I looked up at the tall teacher. Her long, black dress looked stunning, as always. I looked into her beautiful eyes once again. They twinkled. I had missed that so much. I watched as she reached out her arms to me, gesturing for a hug. </p><p>She had forgiven me. I was overwhelmed with pure joy and I leapt into her arms. Miss Hardbroom embraced me as I let out a little tear of relief. Being surrounded by her warmth made my heart whole again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. A Brand New Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The noisy sound of my alarm clock woke me up the next morning. I sat up in my bed and knocked the alarm off. I stayed in bed for a few minutes, admiring the beauty of the day. </p><p>My room was surprisingly warm as the sunlight beamed pleasantly through my slit window. I took a deep breath and relaxed my body. For the first time in weeks, my mind was clear. I was free from stress, worry and sadness. I felt so at peace with the world as I got up and got dressed for the day. </p><p>I had made up with HB! We weren't ignoring each other anymore! A smile pasted onto my face as I thought about this. For the first time since starting here at Cackle's, I felt truly calm and complete. Everything seemed perfect. It was a beautiful day outside, my mind was finally clear from confusion, and I had Miss Hardbroom again. </p><p>It felt like I'd had some sort of spiritual awakening after getting my priorities straight and working out what was most important to me. It was HB. And she had forgiven me! I could finally see things clearly and it was such a relief to be in a state of pure happiness. </p><p>After getting ready for the day, I skipped down the corridors to the Great Hall for breakfast. Other students entered the breakfast hall when I did. I spotted Maud and Enid sitting at a table with Felicity so I walked over and joined them. </p><p>"Good morning guys!" I said, beaming at them. </p><p>"You're in a good mood this morning," Enid said as she rubbed her eyes. </p><p>"Yup. The nice weather has me in a positive mindset." </p><p>"I'm glad to see you happier today, Ana," said Maud as she smiled at me. </p><p>"Where's Mildred?" I asked. </p><p>"Still getting ready. I had to wake her up," Maud said with a giggle. "She'll be here soon." </p><p>"And Felicity is sitting with us today because she fell out with Ethel," said Enid. </p><p>"Oh no, what happened?" I asked as I turned to Felicity, sitting opposite me. </p><p>"Ethel has been spending so much time helping Clarice with the head girl competition and kind of just abandoned me." </p><p>"Oh. You can stay with us then, Felicity," I said, smiling. She smiled back. I never did understand why she was friends with Ethel. She was a really kind girl. Not like Ethel at all. And Ethel didn't really care about her friends anyway because she was so selfish all the time. Felicity deserved better friends than Ethel. I liked Felicity. She was really smart, hard-working and a pleasant person to be around. </p><p>The school's cook, Miss Tapioca, came around the tables and poured some runny porridge into our bowels. I chatted with my friends as we ate and after a few minutes, Mildred entered the hall and joined us. </p><p>"Tired this morning?" I asked her. Her long, ginger hair was still loose as she sat down. </p><p>"Yeah. I didn't hear my alarm go off so I slept in," she said as she parted her hair and started to plait it into her usual style of two loose braids. </p><p>"Ana is strangely sunny this morning," Felicity told Mildred. </p><p>"What's the occasion?" Mildred asked me as I beamed at her. </p><p>"No occasion. Just in a good mood." </p><p>We talked together some more and I noticed a certain potions teacher enter the hall. I was filled with joy as I watched her black hair shine in the morning sunlight as her long dress swayed softly when she walked. I gazed at Miss Hardbroom as she sat with Miss Cackle at a table and poured her drink. </p><p>She turned her head and scanned the dining room, observing her surroundings. As she did so, she noticed me looking at her and our eyes met. I felt my heart thumping in my chest as her twinkling eyes looked into mine from across the hall. She radiated a smile at me and I perceived her warmth from the other side of the room. I beamed back in delight before turning back to my friends and re-joining their conversation. </p><p>We had chanting class all morning and whilst most of my friends lay their heads on their desks in boredom, I found myself singing, happily. I was even enjoying chanting that day! As Miss Bat was still away on holiday, Miss Drill was covering our chanting class. She hated chanting but she was the only other teacher who could play piano so she ended up being our cover teacher. </p><p>Unlike Miss Bat, Miss Drill didn't really care whether we sang or not so it ended up being a trio between me, Ethel and Miss Drill as no one else could be bothered to chant. Usually I would have kept my mouth shut, but I was just feeling so joyous that I couldn't not sing! </p><p>At lunch time, my friends went outside with Felicity to enjoy the sun but there was someone I wanted to see instead. So I told Mildred I would meet her in the Great Hall after some studying. Of course I wasn't actually going to study. </p><p>I sprang over to the potions lab with glee. I felt like a Disney Princess in a fantasy movie or something. The students around me would have thought I was mad. But I didn't mind. I was just happy and didn't care about anyone watching me skip through the school. </p><p>I knocked on the door when I reached the potions classroom and waited until it opened. I walked in to see HB tidying her desk as the sunlight shone through the big, glass window at the back of the classroom. </p><p>"Ana!" she said, smiling at me. "Nice to see you! Do come in." </p><p>I wandered over to one of the seats at a desk near the front of the classroom and sat in it, unable to contain my bliss. </p><p>"You look particularly pleasant today," she said as she followed me over to the desk and sat down next to me. </p><p>"I'm just happy we resolved things between us," I said. </p><p>She beamed at me. "I am happy too." </p><p>There was a pause as we looked at each other and I appreciated her close presence. </p><p>"Since you have discovered your priorities regarding exams," she said, "I can continue to help you, if you like. You may not know what you want to do with your exam results yet but it is always good to have them. And I'd be more than happy to continue the extra study sessions to help you." </p><p>"Thank you, Miss Hardbroom," I said. I felt hopeful and excited by this. I would no longer be struggling with work on my own! </p><p>HB and I continued the friendly chat until it was time for us to go in for lunch. It was wonderful to be able to talk to her like that again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Effects of Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain pattered heavily against the window as I sat with my friends in the library. It was our lunch break and we were doing some studying to pass the time. I peered over to the window and sighed at the sight of the grey clouds surrounding the tall, stone turrets of the school. </p><p>"The history of toads," Mildred muttered to herself as she scanned the bookshelves for a textbook. The gloomy weather had made us all feel a bit drained and we weren't chatting to each other like we usually did. It felt strangely calming though. To just be surrounded by my friends, but to study quietly. It was warm in the library, giving it quite a cosy feel, despite the rain on the window. </p><p>"Felicity," said Maud, "do you know any good textbooks on herbs and their healing properties?" </p><p>"Yeah, I have loads. I'll help you," replied Felicity. They walked over to the other side of the library and browsed the bookshelves. </p><p>Felicity was a green witch. She based her witchcraft practice off of nature and herbs. I always found that fascinating about Felicity as I didn't know any other green witches. It was really interesting to learn more about that side of witchcraft. </p><p>Enid yawned as she flicked the page of her spell book. I was tired too. But I was in a content and peaceful state. </p><p>A week had gone by since Miss Hardbroom and I had resolved things between us and during that week, we'd had quite a few study sessions and had chatted to one another. That week had been a perfect week for me. Even there, sitting in the library, studying, as rain poured down outside, I was at a state of pure happiness. I often found my thoughts drift to Miss Hardbroom and whenever they did, I instantly became happier. </p><p>Mildred sat back down at the table with Enid and I after finding an appropriate textbook on the history of toads. </p><p>I did wonder why she was studying that, but then again, it was Mildred Hubble. She was a lovely person, but definitely had a wild and rather random personality. No one else questioned her bizarre choice of textbook so I just left it. </p><p>"I've had enough studying," said Enid as Maud and Felicity wandered back over to the table. </p><p>"Me too," I said. "We can probably go in for lunch now, anyway." </p><p>We all gathered away our things and began to walk through the cold academy to the Great Hall. </p><p>It was pasta salad for lunch and I was pleasantly surprised that it wasn't stew. We'd had a lot of stew for lunch that week so it was nice to get something a bit different for a change. After we'd finished eating our pasta, my friends and I slowly made our way over to the potions lab as we had potions class next lesson. </p><p>As always, I was filled with excitement as I entered the potions classroom. Any time I was around Miss Hardbroom, I was happy. The sound of the rain was loud in the potions lab because of the big, glass window at the back of the room. The classroom was darker than usual as a result of the dreary sky outside. </p><p>My friends and I sat at our seats and waited for the teacher to arrive. </p><p>When she did, I couldn't help but smile, despite her stern tone when she spoke. </p><p>"Quiet!" she said, silencing all the students in the classroom, after appearing by a transference spell. I watched as she sat down at her desk at the front of the lab with poise. </p><p>"Girls," she said, lowering her volume. "Today, you shall be working on your protection spells." She looked angry as she shot a piercing glance at each individual student whilst scanning the classroom. Even me. But I never felt intimidated by her. Even when she glared somewhat viciously into my eyes, I felt comforted instead of afraid. And besides, I knew she didn't mean it when she looked at me like that. But she had to treat me like she treated everyone else otherwise it would have seemed suspicious to people. But even when she was truly angry or harsh, she never seemed scary to me like she did to the other students. I knew that inside, she was as soft as a kitten. </p><p>We collected our ingredients and began to brew our potions for our protection spells. Miss Hardbroom strolled through the classroom and slowly weaved in and out of our desks, observing what we were doing. As she walked past me, I caught a glimpse of a smile from her and I made a little smile back as I felt my cheeks warm up. She always made me so happy when she gave me secretive smiles like that. </p><p>She continued to walk past our desk, watching my friends' potions with her eyes narrowed. She had such an upright posture, so that, along with her high heels and the fact that she was naturally quite tall always gave her an authoritative image. She always took long, slow strides when she walked, making her more sexy to me, frighting to everyone else. </p><p>She walked back over to the front of the lab after taking a tour around the room and she sat back down at her desk. </p><p>"Looks like the dull weather is affecting everyone," Enid whispered to me, referring to Miss Hardbroom's slightly eery presence in that potions class. </p><p>"Class is dismissed," Miss Hardbroom announced at the end of the lesson. We picked up our bags and got up from our seats. The other students left the classroom and my friends and I were the last people to leave. As Mildred, Maud and Enid walked out into the corridor, I heard a voice from behind me. </p><p>"Ana," said Miss Hardbroom in a much softer voice than the one she had just been using. I turned around and walked towards her, closing the classroom door behind me. </p><p>"I'm sorry if I was a bit strict in that lesson," she said. </p><p>"No," I said, "I liked it. I find it very mysterious when you glare at me in the eyes like that." </p><p>Miss Hardbroom giggled and I felt the back of my neck tingle as I watched her eyes sparkle. It was always fascinating to see how fast she transformed from the stern, confident teacher known as Miss Hardbroom to the sensitive, vulnerable, utterly adorable HB. </p><p>"I was wondering," she said. "Ana." She spoke quietly and rather hesitantly. "I am having dinner in the library tonight. Would you..." she blushed as she looked down to the floor and then back up at me. "Would you like to accompany me? Ana?" she stuttered and I could tell she felt a bit embarrassed. "Study session." She added quickly. </p><p>"I would love to," I said before she could continue making a hopeless mess of the question. She was just so cute and sweet. I had never met anyone quite as adorable as she was. </p><p>I beamed at her with glee. I was so touched that she had asked me that. It meant so much to me and I couldn't contain my beaming smile. </p><p>"Tonight? Seven o'clock?" she said. </p><p>"Perfect," I replied as I gave her one last smile before turning around and skipping out of the classroom. I was so excited! I was going to have dinner with Miss Hardbroom!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. "First Date"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I watched myself smile in the mirror as I peacefully brushed out my long hair. I had told my friends that I was studying that night and couldn't go to dinner with them. What I was actually going to do was far from studying. </p><p>As I combed through my soft, brown locks, I jumped up and down in excitement. I, once again, had butterflies floating around in my stomach. I felt so nervous, but the nerves sort of excited me even more. </p><p>My eyes twinkled as I gazed at my reflection. You know, I had never really appreciated my appearance. I'd always thought of myself as very average. Not ugly, but not particularly pretty either. However, in that moment, I was pretty. </p><p>I had quite thick, dark eyebrows and long eyelashes. My skin was fairly clear and my lips, pleasantly pink. I smiled to myself as I appreciated my reflection. Miss Hardbroom had told me to think more positively of myself. She was right. Life was far more colourful when looked at with gratitude and positivity. </p><p>I was still wearing my uniform, but I had made an effort to look my best as I braided my hair and curled my eyelashes. </p><p>When it was almost time to meet HB, I left my room and wandered through the school to the library. There were a few students in the corridors, but as the sun started to set, most girls were either eating dinner in the dining hall or studying in their bedrooms. </p><p>I reached the large, brown door of the library and stood still for a moment as I noticed the back of my neck start to tingle. I took a deep breath to calm myself as I knocked. </p><p>"Enter," a familiar voice said, making the tingling spread throughout my body. I walked in and closed the door behind me. </p><p>"Hello, Ana. Do come in." </p><p>Miss Hardbroom was sitting on an armchair near the fireplace. I walked over and sat down on the armchair opposite her after she gestured me to. It was so warm near the fire as it crackled, peacefully. It was very quiet in the room, immediately calming my mind and relaxing my body. </p><p>"How are you, Ana?" </p><p>"Very good thank you, Miss Hardbroom. How are you?" </p><p>"I am well, thank you." </p><p>Miss Hardbroom looked stunning as the long, black hair she usually had tied up in a bun was now loose and free. Her eyes shimmered as she smiled at me. </p><p>"I love your hair like that, Miss Hardbroom. It looks really pretty. You should have it down more often." </p><p>She beamed at me as she received this compliment. "Thank you, Ana. It is very long and very thick, as you can see, so having it in a bun is most practical for school. But I prefer having it down, too." </p><p>"Here," she said as she reached over to a nearby table and picked up two bowels. "I got these from the dining hall for dinner." She handed me a bowel of soup. "I had hoped for something a bit less... plain. But Miss Tapioca refused to listen to my requests." </p><p>I giggled as I looked down at the chicken soup I was holding. It was warm, at least. I looked at Miss Hardbroom as I picked up the spoon and began to eat it. </p><p>"But I brought you a hot chocolate too to make up for the boring meal," she said as she handed me a cup of hot chocolate. </p><p>"Thank you," I said. I looked at the teacher. Her soft eyes and sweet smile gave me such an incredible feeling of comfort. Her presence made me never want to be away from her. </p><p>Miss Hardbroom and I talked about how my school work was going as we ate our soup. </p><p>She reached for me to hand her my bowel once I had finished. She stood up and walked over to a table near the door to put the bowels down. </p><p>"Miss Hardbroom," I said, admiring her flowing locks as she had her back turned to me. She placed the bowels onto the table. </p><p>"Hecate," she said. </p><p>"Sorry?" </p><p>She turned around to face me. "Hecate," she repeated. The teacher walked over to me and sat back down in her armchair. "Call me Hecate when we're not in lessons." </p><p>I felt my heart thump in my chest as she said this and I couldn't help but beam in delight. </p><p>"Hecate," I said, shivers running through all the cells in my body as I got to call her by her first name. "Do you know what I should do next year?" I paused and thought. "I have been thinking a lot over the past week. I only have six months left at this place before I graduate. But I have no idea what I will do when I leave. If I'm honest, I think I am a little bit scared. I don't know if I'm ready to be an adult yet." </p><p>I made a frown as I listened to these words leave my mouth. I was scared. I was scared of what the future would hold and I was scared of leaving childhood behind me. I didn't feel like I was supposed to be an adult. I still felt like a child. I was intimidated by the idea of adulthood. </p><p>"Ana lovely, don't worry. I'm sure you will be absolutely fine. You are a smart girl. You're insightful, independent and responsible. It might be scary at first, leaving school, but I promise you that you will be okay. I may be ageing on the outside, but inside I don't feel a day past seventeen. I am responsible, yes. But I still see the world just as I did when I was your age. Adulthood can be just as wonderful as childhood. You will be absolutely fine, Ana." </p><p>I radiated a smile at her. Hearing those words gave me a huge sense of comfort and hearing her call me 'lovely' intensified my tingling sensations. </p><p>"Thank you, Hecate," I said. I paused and thought about what to say next. "I really appreciate everything you do for me. You give me so much comfort with your presence. So much happiness. I am truly grateful for you, Hecate," I said. </p><p>"It is my pleasure. And it makes me very happy to hear that from you, Ana." </p><p>We talked for another few hours, before noticing the time and the fact that we had lessons the next day. But I hardly slept that night. I was too excited by the wonderful experience I had just had. My feelings for Hecate were starting to get incredibly intense. Everything about her was addictive to me and I couldn't control my rapidly growing affection for her. </p><p>But could it ever actually work? Her and I? Did she even have feelings for me? I couldn't imagine someone as perfect as her wanting to be with me. And even if somehow she did, she was my teacher. I was her student. It would be illegal and inappropriate on so many levels. She always followed the witches' code. She was stubborn and would abide by the rules no matter what. To Hecate, following the code was more important than feelings. So even if she did have any feelings for me, which I was sure she didn't, she wouldn't break the rules. She would never be in a relationship with me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Opening Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Beatrice and I are doing so well with preparation for the head girl competition," said Mildred as her, Maud, Enid and I sat in my room on my bed. </p><p>"That's great!" I said. </p><p>"Beatrice needs to win," said Mildred. "I can't lose to Ethel. I have to prove my point." </p><p>"You've already won one head girl competition, Mildred," Maud said. "I'm sure you'll be able to win a second one. You're a much better witch than Ethel." </p><p>"Thanks Maud," said Mildred. </p><p>"How is Beatrice feeling?" I asked. "I know her and Clarice used to be best friends. Now they are competing against each other. That must be hard on Beatrice." </p><p>"Yeah," Mildred said, "but she still has Sybil on her side so it's not like she's lost all her friends. And I'm sure once this head girl competition is over with, they will make up." </p><p>"Yeah," I agreed. </p><p>"Guys, you know when I said I was studying last night?" I said, cautiously. </p><p>"Yeah," said Maud. </p><p>"Well I should probably tell you that I wasn't studying alone." </p><p>"What do you mean?" asked Mildred. </p><p>"Well, you see, I moved here this year from Pentangle's, as you know. But the way magic works at Pentangle's is very different to how it works here." </p><p>"Different, how?" asked Enid. </p><p>"Well, here we practice traditional magic. At Pentangle's, everything was more modern. The way we did spells and made potions was very different there to how we do them now. And as a result of that, I have been having to re-learn everything from scratch." </p><p>"Well how are you doing that? That's years of education that you're having to re-learn in less than a year!" said Maud. </p><p>"Yes. And that's why I'm not studying on my own. I need help to catch up with everything." </p><p>"And who is helping you?" Enid asked. </p><p>"HB." </p><p>"Seriously?" Maud said with surprise. </p><p>"Yes. I've been having extra study sessions with her to catch up with what I've missed. She has helped me so much." </p><p>Enid laughed in shock. "HB! I'm sorry but I just can't imagine HB being nice to anyone! And helping you, out of her own free will? It must be awful having to spend so much time with her." </p><p>"Actually," I said, "she is brilliant. She's no where near as strict as she is when we're in class. And she teaches me so much. She is actually very kind and caring." </p><p>Enid laughed again in disbelief. </p><p>"Ana is right," said Mildred. "HB is kind and caring. Once you get to know her." </p><p>"Exactly," I said. </p><p>"Well I am happy for you, Ana," said Maud with a smile. "If the study sessions are helping you with your work, then it's great. And that is really kind of HB. I'm actually very surprised that she would do that." </p><p>"I was surprised too," I said. "But like I say, some people just aren't what you would expect." </p><p>"I'm happy for you too," said Enid. "It does surprise me that HB is helping you with that but if you are benefiting from her help, then I fully support you." </p><p>"Yeah, me too," Mildred said. "You are one of my best friends Ana and I would hate you to feel behind with your magic. It isn't nice, believe me. I've spent five years trying to catch up to everyone else. But I did catch up eventually. Partly because of HB, actually. She believed in me and pushed me past my limits to achieve what I never believed I could. I'm very grateful for her. So if she can do the same thing for you, then I'm really happy for you, Ana." </p><p>"Thank you so much, guys," I said, smiling. "It means a lot to me that you're understanding and supportive." </p><p>"Of course," Maud said. "That's what friends are for." </p><p>I didn't tell my friends about my feelings for HB, of course. That was very private and I wouldn't have wanted anyone to know about that. If people found out about our relationship, I would be expelled and Hecate would get fired. That was the last thing I wanted. I couldn't do that to Hecate. So even though part of me wanted to tell my friends about us, I knew I couldn't. </p><p>"So yeah," I said. "I just thought you should know that that's why I keep disappearing to study. Miss Hardbroom is helping me catch up with my work." </p><p>Just as I said that, there was a creaking sound from the floorboard near my bedroom door. All four of us stood up to see what the noise was. We walked over to the door and noticed that it was open slightly. </p><p>"I think someone was listening to us," said Mildred. </p><p>"How do you think that?" I asked. </p><p>"Well, I definitely shut the door when we came into your room. Now it's open and we just heard the floorboard creak. Meaning that someone was there." </p><p>"Come on," said Enid. "Let's follow them." </p><p>So the four of us left my room and ran down the corridor. As we turned a corner, we were stopped by Ethel standing there in front of us. </p><p>"So Ana is getting special treatment from HB," Ethel said, spitefully. </p><p>"You were eavesdropping a private conversation, Ethel!" said Maud. </p><p>"Yes, well I heard everything. It is so unfair! Just because Ana decided to move here from Pentangle's, she gets extra study sessions with HB! You're not even a talented witch, Ana. I am the best witch here so HB should be helping me to reach my full potential, not Ana! I am the best so I deserve to get special attention. I should be HB's favourite. But first, Mildred ruined HB's good opinion of me, and now Ana is getting special attention for no reason! I work harder than all of you so if anyone is going to be her favourite from now on, it is going to be me. Just you wait," she snapped before running down the corridor, leaving our sight. </p><p>I turned to my friends in panic. "What is she going to do?" </p><p>"I don't know," said Enid. "But it can't be good." </p><p>What had I just done...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Sly, Stubborn Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I entered the potions lab with Mildred, Maud and Enid, I felt a drop of water drip down from my forehead. I suddenly noticed how warm and flustered I was. I refused to look at Ethel when I took my seat in the classroom. Hecate was yet to appear, making me even more nervous. </p><p>"It really isn't that big of a deal, Ana," said Enid, quietly so that Ethel wouldn't hear. "So what if Ethel has told HB things? HB hates Ethel. Whatever Ethel could have told her, HB will obviously believe you over her." </p><p>"And even if she doesn't," said Maud, "it really doesn't matter. You can get another teacher to help you with your studies if Miss Hardbroom doesn't want to. Or we can help you and you won't even need a teacher." </p><p>I nodded my head, desperately trying to hide my fear. </p><p>Ethel was smart. A dreadful person, but smart. And she was jealous that Hecate was helping me with my studies rather than her. She told me that soon, she would be HB's favourite. What did that even mean? Ethel was very stubborn and when she had an intention, she would always follow through. That was why I was so nervous. She could have told Hecate anything and she wouldn't stop until she found a way to end my study sessions with her. What no one knew about though, was my feelings for Hecate and our relationship. </p><p>My friends said it wasn't a big deal. That I didn't need Miss Hardbroom and could easily study with someone else. But I didn't want to study with anyone else. I had already been apart from HB and it was awful. I couldn't go back to not having her in my life. </p><p>Hecate was my life. She was all I truly cared about. She was my happiness. And I wasn't going to let Ethel take that away from me. I was determined to fight back and keep Hecate in my life, no matter what Ethel did to try and break us apart. My feelings for Miss Hardbroom were so much stronger than Ethel's selfishness, which was a very hard thing to top. </p><p>Only problem was, I had no idea what Ethel was going to do to break us apart. So I couldn't do anything to stop it if I didn't know what she was going to do. But I knew that Hecate would believe me over Ethel, regardless of what Ethel told her. What scared me, was that I was sure Ethel knew that too. Ethel knew that Hecate would always believe me over her. Which is why I was worried that she would find a different way to break us apart. Something unexpected. </p><p>"Good morning girls," Hecate said in her usual stern, classroom voice as she appeared in the potions lab by a transfer spell. She sat down at her desk and told us all to practice our levitation spells, so we did so. I watched her very closely as I half-heartedly practiced my spells, and I studied her behaviour. If Ethel had already said something to her, she would have acted differently around me and I would've had to have spoken to her after the lesson. </p><p>But she didn't seem angry at me, at all. She wasn't acting any different to her usual, strict on the outside, soft on the inside, self. In fact, she had noticed my lack of concentration and when I was out of my seat, picking up ingredients from the shelves, she walked over to me, quickening my heart rate as she did so. </p><p>"Are you okay, Ana?" she asked quietly, under the noise of everyone's chattering, to make it less obvious. "You seem distressed. And distracted. Are you ill, my lovely?" </p><p>Much to Miss Hardbroom's confusion, I breathed a sigh of relief and beamed at her. Hearing her say "my lovely" after all that stress I had been feeling that she would be angry at me made me so joyful. I wanted to wrap my arms around her but then realised that we were in a lesson with lots of other people. So instead, I just spoke. </p><p>"No. I mean yes. I'm okay. Not ill. Thank you, Miss Hardbroom." I had to call her 'Miss Hardbroom' rather than 'Hecate' when we were with other people in case anyone heard. She smiled, kindly, at me before walking back over to her desk, me walking back over to mine. </p><p>"What happened?" whispered Mildred. </p><p>"Everything's fine," I replied in relief. "Ethel hasn't said anything." I paused. "Well, not yet, at least." </p><p>As I continued practicing my levitation spell, with concentration now that I knew Hecate was still on good terms with me, and I shifted my focus towards Ethel. She was standing at a front desk, on the other side of the classroom to me, brewing her potion. Felicity stood brewing her potion next to Ethel, but both witches stood in silence as they were still not talking from their fall out. </p><p>Ethel didn't seem any different. She didn't notice me observing her actions as she carefully weighed out some of her ingredients. </p><p>I was watching her in case she did anything unusual, anything involving HB. But to my surprise, she didn't. She was just her normal, unpleasant self. As I brewed my potion and practiced my spells, I started to think. </p><p>It was strange that Ethel hadn't said anything to Miss Hardbroom. But I knew I was right in that when Ethel said she would do something, she would do it. But if she was just going to talk to Hecate to try and break us up, she would have done that already. But she hadn't. Meaning that talking to HB wasn't her plan. She was going to do something else to try and break us apart. I was right. Ethel was smart. And she knew that making up lies about me and telling HB wasn't going to work. She knew that HB was going to believe me over her, no matter what lie Ethel came up with. </p><p>So it wasn't over. Ethel still had a plan. I knew she wouldn't have just given up. She was sly, but tactical. And as I watched her stir her ingredients around in her cauldron, I was sure that her ingredients weren't the only thing she was stirring up. </p><p>She had a plan to get what she wanted. And she would follow through with that plan at all costs. All I needed to do was to figure out her plan. And stop her, before it would be too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Unrequited Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You seem pretty quiet, Ana," said Mildred as we hung out in the library that night after school. </p><p>"Yeah," I said, "I'm thinking." </p><p>"Thinking about what?" asked Enid. </p><p>"What Ethel could be up to," I replied as I scrunched my nose in concentration. </p><p>"I'm sure it won't be that bad," said Maud. "All she wants is to be HB's favourite. She's jealous of you so she's just looking for attention. Typical Ethel. Who cares if she succeeds? Being the teacher's pet isn't even good, anyway." </p><p>"I suppose," I said. </p><p>"Hi guys!" said a cheerful voice coming up behind us. I turned around to see Beatrice and Sybil there. </p><p>"Oh, hi Sybil, hi Beatrice," I said with a smile as I broke away from my trail of thought. </p><p>"What are you guys up to?" asked Sybil as her and Beatrice joined us at the table. </p><p>"Ana is trying to work out Ethel's plan," Mildred explained. </p><p>"Plan?" said Sybil. </p><p>"Yes," I answered. "I've been having extra study sessions with Miss Hardbroom to catch up with what I missed whilst I was at Pentangle's, but Ethel found out and now she is jealous and is trying to get HB on her side." </p><p>"Oh." Sybil said with a frown. "Sounds like something Ethel would do." </p><p>Sometimes I couldn't believe that Sybil was Ethel's sister. They couldn't have been more different. Sybil was always such a sweet and kind girl. She wasn't pushy, nor selfish, unlike Ethel. She was quite shy and a very loyal friend. </p><p>"But it doesn't really matter, does it?" said Beatrice. "I mean, there are many other teachers who can help you study if Ethel gets her way." </p><p>"That's what I said too," Enid agreed. "I honestly don't know why you like HB so much, Ana. I think she's a total monster." </p><p>Hearing those hurtful words about my lovely Hecate come out of my friend's mouth felt like a spear piercing through my soul. But I didn't reply. Enid was one of my best friends and I sort of understood where she was coming from if she didn't know Hecate very well. </p><p>"Umm, guys," another small voice creeped up behind us. </p><p>"What are you doing here, Clarice?" Beatrice said as we turned around to see who it was. </p><p>"Can I talk to you, Beatrice? Sybil?" she asked timidly. </p><p>"I'm surprised you're not with Ethel," Beatrice snapped back. </p><p>"Please just hear me out," replied Clarice. </p><p>Beatrice agreed and Clarice sat down at our table. </p><p>"I'm sorry Beatrice. I'm sorry Sybil. I should never have gone with Ethel. She was helping me prepare for the head girl competition, but then she just dumped me." </p><p>"She dumps everyone," Enid butted in. "She's a selfish bitch." </p><p>"But what I've realised," Clarice continued, "is that I've had no fun since leaving you guys. You are my best friends and I've been so sad and lonely without you. I thought that going with Ethel would guarantee me being head girl." </p><p>Mildred raised her eyebrows in offence. "And who is head girl, Clarice? Ethel? Or is it someone else?" </p><p>"Sorry Mildred," Clarice said. "You are a much better witch than Ethel anyway. I should have stuck with you. But anyway... I've pulled out of the competition." </p><p>"Really?" said Sybil in shock. "I thought being head girl was what you've always wanted!" </p><p>"I thought it was," Clarice said. "But now I realise that my friends are the thing most important to me and that even if I was head girl, I wouldn't be happy without you guys. Beatrice, you should be head girl. I will help you and we can work together to make sure you beat Fenella. But I don't care about the head girl competition anymore. I just want to be your friend again. Nothing is right without you guys. I'm so sorry for leaving. Please, will you forgive me?" </p><p>Clarice's eyes widened as she pleaded her friends to forgive her. Sybil and Beatrice glanced at each other, and then back at Clarice. </p><p>"Of course we forgive you," said Beatrice. "I've hated not being friends with you, too." </p><p>And with that, the three girls hugged. It gave me a lovely sense of joy to see them all friends again, so I smiled, gladly. </p><p>After that little episode, I resumed to trying to figure out Ethel's plan. The more I thought about this, the more I realised that I simply could not loose Hecate again. </p><p>My life without her just wouldn't be right. Hecate Hardbroom meant the world to me and I didn't know whether I would want to be in a world without her. She was the sweetest, most kind and caring person I had ever met. She was intelligent, determined, strong, adorable and absolutely beautiful. And those were only some of her incredible qualities. I had developed an emotional attachment for that woman and my feelings for her were uncontrollably intense. </p><p>Everything about her was perfect. I was so scared. I was so incredibly scared of what Ethel would do to break us up because Hecate Hardbroom was my life and all I cared about and I loved her and couldn't loose her again. </p><p>Holy... </p><p>Love. I loved her. </p><p>I had fallen in love with my potions teacher. </p><p>I couldn't let Ethel win. I had to talk to Hecate. I had to tell her what had been going on involving Ethel because I couldn't be broken apart from her. I had to tell Hecate that I loved her. </p><p>As I started to stand up to run to the potions lab, my thoughts took a turn, preventing me from doing so. </p><p>I sat back down and followed this new thought trail. </p><p>I was being impulsive. I had just discovered that I loved Miss Hardbroom. I had also just discovered that I couldn't live without her. If I told her that I loved her, I would risk ruining our relationship. She didn't love me back. I knew she didn't. She couldn't. So if I told her that I loved her, I could potentially destroy our relationship. We would have to break up. She couldn't know that I loved her because if she did, there would be no way she would want to stay in my life. </p><p>Unrequited love. Of course I had to be that person. </p><p>Hecate would never love me back. We still couldn't be together. She was a teacher and I was going to leave school in a few months' time anyway. Meaning that I possibly wouldn't ever see her again. I had to make the most of our relationship whilst it lasted and therefore, confessing the depths of my love for her would NOT be a good idea. Chances were, she would just discard me from her life entirely. </p><p>Hecate was the most important thing to me so I couldn't risk damaging our relationship. I wouldn't say anything to her. I would just have to go back to my original plan to stop Ethel from breaking us up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Hopelessly In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Felicity has finally made up with Ethel," Mildred told us as we sat together at lunch the next day. "I don't know why, though. Ethel treated her horribly and doesn't even care about Felicity." </p><p>"She's probably using her for something," said Enid. I looked at Enid, confused by this assumption. </p><p>"Well just think about it," she said. "Ethel doesn't value her friends. She does things on her own. Whenever she does hang around with people, it's because she wants something. Clarice, for example. She was just using Clarice so that she could get her revenge on Mildred for taking her place as head girl. As soon as she didn't care about that anymore, she just dropped Clarice. She doesn't actually care about Felicity, or want to be her friend. She's just taking advantage of her. Meaning that she's up to something." </p><p>"Probably her pathetic plan to become HB's favourite student," said Maud. I frowned at this. "Sorry Ana," Maud said. </p><p>But Enid was right. Ethel wouldn't have just made up with Felicity because she suddenly decided she wanted to be friends with her again. She would have picked her up when she needed something from her. </p><p>I felt bad for Felicity. She was smart and always got good grades. But Ethel was smart in a different way. Ethel was sly. Skilful. Felicity, more emotionally intelligent and hard working, but often oblivious to Ethel's tricks. </p><p>As my friends continued chatting amongst themselves, my attention shifted towards a certain potions teacher sitting at the teachers' table on the other side of the dining hall. It was my first time seeing her after discovering my hopeless, undying love for her. Watching her smile as she spoke to Miss Cackle made my heart melt. I couldn't hear her due to the noise of the chattering in the busy hall, but I watched her in happiness as she ate her lunch. </p><p>I did, indeed, love her. She was my world and I couldn't describe the immense joy I felt whenever I was near her. My love for Hecate grew more and more every second I spent looking at her. She seemed so precious to me. I strangely felt as though it was my responsibility to protect Hecate. Even considering how strong, brave and independent she was compared to me, I had this instinct to look after her and care for her. Whenever anyone said something hurtful about her, I felt it as though it was about me. My gorgeous Hecate was so misunderstood and I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I wished that everyone else would see in her what I saw in her. </p><p>Everyone always seemed to perceive her as scary and harsh, but she was such a sweetheart, really. She was soft, sensitive and possessed a heart of pure gold. But her life hadn't been all fun and games and as a result of that, she closed herself off from the world. She feared that by letting herself be exposed to people, she would get hurt. And that's why I felt the need to protect her. She acted as though she was this unfazed, unbreakable superhuman. But in reality, she was just as broken as the rest of us. </p><p>Not only did I need Hecate, but Hecate needed me. No one else knew her like I did. I had to protect her at all costs. So whatever Ethel was up to, to try and break us apart, I had to stop her. </p><p>If Ethel succeeded, I would be truly heartbroken. I loved Hecate more and more by the minute and I couldn't live without her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Helplessly In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I used my spoon to swirl my soup around in my bowel as my thoughts continued to flow. </p><p>Honestly, Ethel was probably smarter than me. And that was what scared me. I could've had all the passion and determination in the world but Ethel would still outsmart me. I hated to admit it but regardless of how great my love for Hecate was, intelligence was lethal. And Ethel had a LOT of that stuff. </p><p>What if I couldn't stop Ethel from breaking us up? What if her selfish tactics were stronger than me? I loved Hecate so much but what if my love for her was actually my downfall? </p><p>As my friends talked between themselves at the lunch table, I sulked as I began to lose belief in myself. I had been trying to figure out Ethel's plan for days but all I had actually managed to work out was my hopeless love for Hecate. I hadn't gotten anywhere close to figuring out Ethel's plan. And if I didn't know what she was going to do, how could I possibly have stopped her? Even with all my determination to stop her, if I didn't do anything to stop her, how could I? </p><p>Ethel's intelligence was beyond me. She was going to succeed in breaking us up. However much I convinced myself otherwise, I knew she would succeed. </p><p>I couldn't do anything. My love for Hecate was my strongest emotion. But even that wasn't enough to beat Ethel's tricks. I had no chance of figuring out Ethel's plan. It would just be a matter of time before I would be separated from the love of my life. </p><p>I felt completely helpless as I came to this realisation. My vision became blurry as my eyes began to drown in water. </p><p>I was suddenly hit by an intense wave of fear. I had no idea what Ethel was going to do but I knew that she would succeed in getting what she wanted. I would end up being separated from my one, true love and I was unable to do anything to stop it from happening. But I was scared of what Ethel would do to break us up. Being parted from Hecate was one thing, but being on bad terms with her was another. And Ethel really wasn't the type of person who would take our feelings into consideration whilst breaking us up. So, for all I knew, her horrid ego and selfish actions could result in forever heartbreak for both me, and Hecate. </p><p>I loved Hecate with all my heart and soul and wanted nothing more than for her to be happy and safe. I'd always felt the need to protect her. I'd felt as though it was my responsibility to protect her and it was under my control. But my helplessness in this situation meant that I was no longer in control of Hecate's happiness. </p><p>First of all, I loved Hecate. Hecate didn't love me. I knew she didn't, which was why I didn't tell her that I loved her. So when Ethel succeeded in breaking us up, it would result in heartbreak for me, but not necessarily for Hecate. I knew Hecate cared about me, but she didn't love me. So even if we did end up parted, she would be okay. Me, on the other hand, I would not be so okay. But as long as Hecate was fine, I would be able to accept that. I wanted Hecate's happiness more than my own, so as long as she was happy, I would be fine. </p><p>But I was leaving Cackle's Academy in a few months time, anyway. And my relationship with Hecate grew stronger every day. Every time we spoke, we got closer. I had reached the point of love with Hecate, but Hecate was yet to reach that point with me. Who's to say she wouldn't reach that point? I'd always believed that Hecate could never love me. But in the beginning, I didn't love her. It took time for my love to develop. </p><p>If my relationship with Hecate continued for the next few months, it wouldn't be impossible that she would develop deeper feelings for me, however bizarre that seemed. </p><p>But here's the thing. Hecate and I would end up separating sooner or later, anyway. I only had a few months left at school. Then I would leave, forever. And Hecate would stay. Meaning that we would have to part. However much I hated to thing about it, it was still very much true that Hecate and I could never stay together. I would leave. She would stay. Chances were, we wouldn't even see each other again after that. </p><p>Hecate didn't love me. But if this relationship continued until I had to leave, what if she had developed love for me? Then not only would I be heartbroken, but Hecate would be too. I couldn't do that to Hecate. She was too precious to me. I loved her too much to break her heart like that. At least if Ethel would manage to succeed in breaking us up, Hecate's feelings for me wouldn't have appeared yet. Meaning that only I would be heartbroken. </p><p>Not only that, but I would want to protect myself from that heartbreak. Yes, by Ethel breaking us up now, I would be heartbroken. But if my relationship with Hecate continued, I would be so much more heartbroken when we had to break up at the end of the year. I had to protect myself from that because a heartbreak like that would be too much for me. I wouldn't be able to cope. At least with Ethel breaking us up now, my heartbreak wouldn't be as severe as it would be if Hecate loved me back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Consequently In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My thoughts were disrupted when Ethel and Felicity walked past the table I was sitting at. They didn't look at me and I didn't think they even noticed me sitting there. </p><p>"HB doesn't even like Ana," Ethel told Felicity as they walked by with their lunches in their hands. "I should be the one getting special attention from HB. Miss Hardbroom is the best witch I know. Well, aside from myself, of course. So why is she helping Ana? Ana is a terrible witch. Why does Miss Hardbroom even like her?" </p><p>I ducked my head as they continued walking past and left the dining hall so that they didn't spot me sitting there. </p><p>I never thought I would say this, but I couldn't help but agree with Ethel. Why would Hecate ever want to be with me? Why would she even like me? Ethel was so right in saying that I am a terrible witch compared to Hecate. It was still so true that Hecate would never want to be in a long term relationship with me. How could she? A person so incredible like her to ever want to be with me. </p><p>But regardless, I still loved Hecate. And it was, indeed, unrequited love. </p><p>If our relationship lasted until the end of the year, I would be causing heartbreak for not only me, but Hecate too, if she had developed feelings for me during that time. And I couldn't put her through that. Hecate was already broken. My job was to keep her together. Not tear her apart. </p><p>If I let Ethel destroy our relationship, who knew what Ethel could do? She could not only ruin our relationship, but could also cause conflict between Hecate and I. I didn't want that. Being parted from Hecate would be hard enough. I couldn't cope with being on negative terms with her. Ethel was a spiteful person and could cause hatred between Hecate and I by trying to break us apart. </p><p>Both of these situations would end in heartbreak. One of which, possibly causing heartbreak for Hecate. Causing heartbreak for me, either way. It was going to end in heartbreak whatever happened as we would never be able to stay together. So I had to do the thing that would cause the least heartbreak. </p><p>I didn't want either of these options. I didn't want to keep the relationship going and then break up with Hecate at the end of the year when I would leave school. That would be too upsetting for both of us. But I didn't want to sit back and let Ethel ruin our relationship, either. Yes, I was helpless in that situation and wouldn't be able to stop Ethel. But I would hate to let her cause conflict between Hecate and I. </p><p>There was another option. </p><p>I had to protect myself from heartbreak. And I also had to protect Hecate from heartbreak. There was only one way that this could happen. </p><p>Not holding onto our relationship until we were forced to part. And NOT letting Ethel take control. </p><p>I had to take control, myself. </p><p>I didn't want to, but I knew I had to. </p><p>I could never be with Hecate. I would have to move on at some point. But I had to be the person to sort this out. Not Ethel. Not fait. </p><p>I had to break up with Miss Hardbroom. </p><p>At least this way, I wasn't letting Ethel win. I was taking matters in my own hands and doing what needed to be done. </p><p>Waterfalls began to flow, uncontrollably, down my cheeks as I dreaded this. </p><p>I loved Hecate Hardbroom more than anything else in the world. But the thing about love was that when you loved someone, you would do anything for them. Even if that meant torture for you. </p><p>I had to protect myself and I had to protect Hecate. </p><p>I truly longed that Hecate and I could be together, forever. But this wasn't a fairytale. Relationships didn't always end in a happily ever after. </p><p>I loved Hecate from the bottom of my heart. I loved her enough to let her go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain pattered loudly against the windows whilst the grey clouds hugged the turrets of the school. My friends chattered between themselves as the fire gently crackled in the warm library. I sat on an armchair, hugging me knees, reliving the moment that Hecate and I once had together. Except this time, the chair opposite me sat empty, as I stared at the red embroidery of it, wishing that it was still occupied by the one who once sat there. </p><p>The outside world seemed ever so lonely as I looked over to the window. I was surrounded by friends, yet I felt just as alone as the empty courtyard outside. But something I didn't feel, was fear. I knew what I had to do. Whether I liked it or not. And I was definitely sad. Devastated, even. But not fearful. If anything, I was acceptant. I felt certain about what I was going to do. I knew it was for the best, no matter how much hurt that caused me. </p><p>A tear drop slowly danced its way down my cheek as I sat in peace in the library. </p><p>"Ana," said Mildred, coming over to me. I became aware of my surroundings and wiped the tear off my face. </p><p>"Are you okay Ana?" asked Maud, softly, as she followed Mildred over to me. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Mildred asked. </p><p>"Oh, nothing," I said, without intending to speak in such a quiet tone. </p><p>"Well you are crying, Ana," said Mildred. </p><p>"I'm not," I denied. </p><p>"Please tell me what's up," Mildred continued. "Or just tell us how we can help." </p><p>I smiled at my friends, appreciating their company. </p><p>"I just decided to stop my study sessions with Miss Hardbroom, that's all," I replied with a weak smile. </p><p>"Oh, how come?" asked Enid as she walked over, joining the conversation. </p><p>"Well with Ethel's plan to try and end our study sessions, I was sure Ethel would find a way to ruin my good reputation with HB. And I didn't want that because I might need her for help in potions class. So I thought it would be better to just end the study sessions with HB myself. That way, I'm not giving Ethel the chance to mess things up." </p><p>"That's a good decision, Ana," Maud said. </p><p>"You don't need HB anyway," said Enid as she smiled at me. "We can help you study, if you need it." </p><p>"Thanks guys," I said with gratitude for my friends' support. </p><p>"Oh, Enid, we have to go to flying now," said Maud. They had joined a flying club to try and improve their technique before our final exams. I had more important priorities and Mildred had head girl duties to attend to instead. So Maud and Enid scooted off to flying club, leaving just Mildred and I left in the library. </p><p>As I continued to gaze at the unoccupied armchair facing me, Mildred sat down on it, disrupting my view. </p><p>"You really like her. Don't you," she said softly after a minute of silence. </p><p>"What? Who? What are you talking about, Mildred?"I stuttered nervously, trying to hide any possible suspicions of my sadness. </p><p>"HB," she replied with a gentle smile. I opened my mouth to deny her correct assumption, but she interrupted me. "It's okay, Ana. Really. I'm your best friend. I won't judge you, I only want to help you and be there for you. I won't say anything to the others if you don't want me to. Don't feel like you need to hide things from me, Ana. I'm always here for you, no matter what." </p><p>"Thanks, Mildred," I whispered as I reflected on those supportive words from my best friend, instantly relieving some of my loneliness. </p><p>"But, how did you know? That I may or may not like HB? I'm not saying that I do like her. But if I did, how would you know?" </p><p>Mildred let out a small laugh. "Honestly," she said, "I've suspected it for months. I know studying is important to you but I know you don't care about it enough to get so worked up about study sessions. Every time Enid says something hurtful about HB, you get all defensive. And I understand. I know HB pretty well, much better than Enid does. I know that she is a lovely person deep down. I've seen it. And I'm sure you know that too." </p><p>I nodded in agreement. </p><p>"So..." said Mildred, "have you done it yet?" </p><p>"Done what?" I asked, confused. </p><p>"You know," Mildred said. "It." </p><p>"Like..." I processed what she was getting at. "Eww! No! Mildred!" I exclaimed in embarrassment from that question. </p><p>"Okay, okay," Mildred joked and I giggled. </p><p>"But we did almost kiss," I told her, quietly. </p><p>"Almost?" she questioned. </p><p>"Yeah. I pulled away," I said, frowning. </p><p>"But I thought you really liked her?" </p><p>"I did! I do! But I panicked and ran away. We made up after that though." </p><p>"And you haven't kissed since?" </p><p>"No," I said. "The time just hasn't been right." </p><p>"Do you wish you had the chance to kiss her again?" </p><p>I considered this question for a moment. "Maybe," I replied. "I really love her. But that's the problem. I shouldn't love her. She is my potions teacher and she doesn't love me back. We could never be together and I'm not even going to see her again when we leave here in a few months. So I wanted to protect myself from heartbreak. And from Ethel. I didn't want Ethel ruining our relationship when we only have a few months left with each other. I have to take control. So I'm going to break up with her today." </p><p>"And how are you feeling about that?" Mildred asked. </p><p>"I really wish," I started, before letting out another tear. "I really wish things could have turned out differently, you know? If Ethel hadn't have found out about our relationship and tried to ruin it. Or if I could stay at Cackle's forever and be with Miss Hardbroom." I sniffled and wiped away my tears before continuing to express my emotions. "Love is a mad thing. I came to this school to avoid love. I thought I could only love boys. I was very wrong in believing that," I giggled slightly, over my sobs. "But love, it has consequences. And more often than not, love doesn't have a happy ending. And if you truly love someone, you will be willing to face those consequences for the person you love, however hard that may be. And it is pretty damn hard. Love that isn't returned is the worst kind of love. The hurt that comes with having to leave the person you love is the most painful feeling in the world." </p><p>I bursted into tears after saying all that aloud, which had been bubbling up inside of me for so long. I couldn't believe I had told Mildred about my feelings for Hecate. But it felt relieving to get it off my chest. </p><p>Mildred walked over and bunched up next to me on the same armchair. She put her arm around me as I cried, helplessly. </p><p>"Shhh," she said, trying to calm me down. "It's okay Ana. It's okay. It will all be okay. And I'm so glad you've told me that. It's so important to have friends you can talk to so you're not suffering on your own. You're never alone, Ana, no matter how alone you may feel." </p><p>"Thank you, Mildred," I said as I rubbed my eyes, trying to put a stop to my sobbing. "Thank you for being so understanding and supportive. It really means a lot to me." </p><p>"Any time," Mildred replied before embracing me in her arms, me wrapping my arms around her, appreciating the true friendship that I was so lucky to have.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Letting Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door to the potions lab glared down on me as I raised a fist to knock. </p><p>"Come in," her icy voice called. </p><p>I walked inside and Hecate was sitting at her usual front desk, looking beautiful as always. My heart dropped as if it weighed a million tonnes when I looked into her eyes with the knowledge of what I was about to do. </p><p>"Ana," she said with a much warmer tone. I had to look away. I felt sick. </p><p>"Are you alright my lovely?" </p><p>As she said this, I couldn't stop my eyes from pooling with water. But I tried to hold it back. </p><p>"Hecate," I said in a stern voice as I tried my hardest to keep myself together. I took a few steps closer to her until we were almost touching. If that was the last moment I would have with her, I wanted to be close to her, no matter how much hurt that caused me. </p><p>"I can't do this anymore," I said, noticing a single tear leave my eye, rolling down my face. Her soft, vulnerable eyes gazed into mine as I experienced a dagger pierce through my soul. The pain was almost unbearable. I loved her. She was my entire world and I was about to let go of her. </p><p>"Do what anymore?" she questioned, reaching out her hand to me, her gorgeous, long nails making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. </p><p>I wanted to place my hand in hers. I wanted to tell her that I loved her. I longed that I could fall into her arms. But the pain grew as I forced myself to take a step away from her. </p><p>I looked back into Hecate's youthful eyes as a look of worry painted across her face. She gazed, helplessly, back into my eyes and all I could see was her soft, sensitive soul beneath. She was broken. She needed someone there for her. Her delicate heart was hanging on by its last threads after all the damage it had been through. </p><p>Hecate was the strongest, bravest, toughest person I had ever met. Yet inside, she was in pieces. She was lonely. Insecure. Vulnerable. In need of protection. In need of comfort. Her eyeballs twinkled in the light of the potions lab as they drowned themselves in a thin layer of water. She was completely helpless. </p><p>"I'm breaking up with you, Hecate," I whispered, the words barely escaping my mouth as if they were begging not to. But I forced them out. </p><p>I dropped my head and focused on a spot on the floor beneath me to attempt to hide my tears. I didn't want her to see how upset I was, breaking up with her. So I gulped, bringing my tears back in and bottling them up inside of me. I managed to find the courage to look back up at her. And when I did, I was completely heartbroken to see that the floods of water surrounding Hecate's eyeballs had now left her eyelids and were uncontrollably flowing down her cheeks. </p><p>A knife stabbed through my gut as I looked into her broken soul, guilt from the pain I was causing her suffocating me until I was drowning in my own sorrow, unable to breathe. </p><p>"But why?" she asked, her powerless tone scraping the walls of my heart. </p><p>"It's just," I started, my voice barely even a whisper, "you are my teacher. We should never have dated in the first place." It wrecked me to say that to her, my whole body now aching in agony. </p><p>Hecate nodded, unable to speak as more tears streamed down her face. I didn't think she would have reacted like this. Maybe she cared about me more than I had thought. But it didn't matter now. Because I had just torn her apart, as well as myself. </p><p>My stomach gurgled as the tears I had bottled up inside of me expanded, pushing their way back up to my eyes. </p><p>"I understand," she said, attempting to form a weak smile underneath her sobs. </p><p>I couldn't keep my tears in any longer as they were filling up my body with sadness. The pain throbbed more and more the longer I looked at Hecate. I couldn't take any more of it. So I turned and ran out of the potions classroom and into the corridor, banging the door shut behind me. </p><p>Just as I got into the corridor, the bottle of tears exploded, causing water to ride, rapidly, out through my eyes. There was no one else in the dark, lonely corridor as I ran through it, trying to get as far away from the potions classroom as I could. </p><p>I knew it would have upset Hecate a little bit. But I didn't expect her to cry. I didn't think I meant that much to her. Seeing her like that was unbearable for me, making me flee from the classroom. </p><p>I leaned up against a wall and sobbed. I didn't realise it would be that hard to let go of her. But I had an awful feeling that the bruises you gained from leaving the person you loved wouldn't just disappear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Witch Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun radiated onto my face as I sat in spell science class the next day. After crying myself to sleep the previous night, I was surprised to be feeling a bit better. Of course I was still devastated about breaking up with Hecate. But I did notice that the nice weather raised my vibrations a little. </p><p>"And what are the forces involved when passing the ball to another witch in a game of witch ball, Ana?" Mr Rowan-Webb questioned to see whether or not I was listening. </p><p>"Oh," I said, trying to think of the answer, "umm, I'm not sure. Sorry sir." </p><p>I lowered my gaze in slight embarrassment and some sniggering was heard from a few seats to my right. I rolled my eyes at Ethel and she stopped laughing. </p><p>"I see you're not listening then, Ana," said Mr Rowan-Webb. </p><p>"Mr Rowan-Webb," Mildred butted in. "Ana didn't get much sleep last night. I'm sure she was listening. Please don't be angry at her." </p><p>"Very well then," he agreed before changing the subject. I breathed a sigh of relief before turning to Mildred and mouthing a 'thank you', her smiling back at me. </p><p>Mildred and I strolled down the corridor together after spell science had finished. It was a quiet and peaceful morning, a nice change from the usual hustling and bustling in the corridors. </p><p>"So did you do it?" Mildred asked as we walked. I nodded but didn't say anything because the soreness from the day before was very much still there. </p><p>"And how did it go?" </p><p>"It was awful," I whispered, sadness flooding my body as I reflected on the emotions I had felt when breaking up with Hecate. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Mildred said. </p><p>"No, no. I'm glad I did it. It had to be done and if I had waited any longer, things could have been a lot worse." </p><p>Now, it was Mildred's turn to nod. </p><p>"I'll be fine," I said, not totally convinced in what I was stating. "It might just take a bit of time. I still love her. So it definitely won't be easy." </p><p>"Well, I know something that will make you feel a bit better," Mildred said. </p><p>"And what's that?" </p><p>"Witch ball." </p><p>"Witch ball?" </p><p>"Yes," said Mildred. "The sun is up. It would be a shame to waste it, don't you think? We can have a few games tonight with Maud and Enid, and the fourth years too. It will be fun!" </p><p>I raised an eyebrow, not really into the idea. </p><p>"Please," Mildred begged, a smile pasting across her face. "I promise it will make you feel better." </p><p>"Okay, fine," I agreed as I couldn't resist my friend's smile. She was so kind to me and was trying to make me feel better. The least I could do was play a game of witch ball with her. </p><p>"Tonight, after school," she said before skipping off down the corridor. </p><p>So just as Mildred had arranged, I went outside onto the sports field after school finished and was greeted by my friends. It was still bright and warm outside which I found rather relaxing. I was trying my very best not to think about Hecate. It was a challenge, but I didn't want to be reminded of my heartbreak. </p><p>"Hi Ana!" said Mildred cheerfully as I walked over to her. </p><p>"Fifth years against fourth years?" Enid suggested. </p><p>"But that's unfair," said Sybil. "There are four of you and only three of us. And you are older than us, too." </p><p>"It's okay Sybil," I said. "I'll be on your team." </p><p>"Yay," Beatrice beamed as I joined her, Sybil and Clarice. </p><p>"Right, are you all ready?" asked Maud. </p><p>"Yup," we chorused together. </p><p>"As are we," said Enid before Mildred threw the ball up in the air to start the game. </p><p>Mildred was right, it was fun to have a bit of a run around with my friends. It helped to distract me from my sadness. </p><p>"Come on Ana," Beatrice called, excitedly, as I readied myself to shoot the ball into the goal. I closed my eyes and threw it, the ball successfully dropping into the net above. </p><p>"Woooo!" said Sybil. </p><p>"One nil to us!" Clarice said, proudly. </p><p>"Nice one Ana!" Mildred called from the other side of the witch ball court. </p><p>"Mildred! She is on the opposite team to us," Maud laughed. </p><p>We continued the game until it finished with a draw between both teams. I smiled when the three fourth years gave me a group hug after the game. They then went back into the school and I joined Mildred, Maud and Enid. </p><p>"You're really good at witch ball, Ana," said Enid as we wandered around the school grounds, pleasantly taking in the sun. </p><p>"Thanks Enid," I replied. "I suppose we played it a lot at Pentangle's." </p><p>I couldn't pretend I wasn't absolutely destroyed. But with the hurt I was feeling, I wouldn't have been able to cope if I didn't have my friends by my side. So I was so grateful for every single moment I got to spend with them. </p><p>But even with my friends' support, I didn't know if things would ever be right again, without Hecate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. A Day Without</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The head girl competition is coming up really soon," said Maud as I walked to potions class with my friends. "Is Beatrice ready for it, Mildred?" </p><p>"I think so," Mildred replied. "Clarice and Sybil have been helping her prepare. She just has to beat Fenella. I'm confident she'll be fine." </p><p>"That's good," said Maud. </p><p>"What do you guys think we'll be doing in potions today?" Enid asked. </p><p>"I'm not sure," said Mildred. "Probably just practicing some more boring spells." </p><p>The four of us stood in front of the classroom door before entering. It was the first time I had been there since my break up with Hecate. My head was spinning slightly as I took in the unpleasantly familiar surroundings. </p><p>As Enid and Maud entered the classroom, Mildred pulled me to the side. </p><p>"Are you feeling okay, Ana?" </p><p>I gulped before nodding, my eyes fixed on a crack in the wall opposite from us. </p><p>"Ana," Mildred said firmly as she took my hand, forcing me to look at her. She then gave me a sweet smile, easing my nerves a little. </p><p>"This might be hard for you. This is the first time you have seen HB after..." She paused and looked around to make sure there was no one listening. "After you know what. But you're not alone, okay? I'm right here beside you and I'm going to be right here beside you the whole time. Just think of it as another boring potions class." </p><p>"Thanks Mildred," I said before she gave me a hug and we entered the classroom. </p><p>"Quickly girls," Miss Hardbroom snarled as we took seats, realising that all the other students were already seated. </p><p>"Right. Today you are to write an essay on the history of invisibility potions." </p><p>A wave of groans and grunts flew over the classroom. </p><p>"No whining," the teacher snapped. "Get on with it." Miss Hardbroom waved her hand and a paper and pen appeared on my desk in front of me, along with everyone else in the classroom. I picked up my pen and started to write, everyone else doing the same. </p><p>But it didn't take long before my mind was focused on something else entirely. I had only managed to complete the title of the essay before my thoughts were on the particular person sitting at the front of the classroom. </p><p>Hecate sat at her desk, marking some work, a somewhat angry expression on her face. But it didn't intimidate me. It was strange seeing Hecate again. And very painful, which was why I couldn't write my essay. But I wasn't one bit scared of her. Because I still loved her. In fact, when I gazed at her dark lips and shiny, black hair, I began to love her even more than I already did. Which was NOT supposed to happen. Breaking up with Hecate was supposed to make me stop loving her. So that we could both move on with our lives. Why on earth did I love her even more? </p><p>As I continued to do no work and gaze at the teacher, I felt a drop of cold moisture gather in my eye before drizzling down my cheek. I was quick to wipe it away as I didn't want anyone to notice. Luckily, Mildred, who was sitting next to me, was the only person who saw that tear escape my eye. </p><p>"You alright?" she whispered into my ear. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm okay thanks," I whispered back before looking down at Mildred's essay and realising she had already written a whole page. How long had I been staring at Miss Hardbroom for? It must have been almost the end of the lesson and I had only written the title! I hoped Hecate wouldn't be angry at me. </p><p>I considered trying to start my essay. But I wasn't too fond of the idea. So instead, I just let my thoughts take me wherever they wanted to take me. Which, of course, was right back to HB. </p><p>Hecate hadn't noticed me staring at her. Which was good because due to the somewhat awkward situation we were in, the last thing I wanted was for her to find out that I was still obsessed with her. </p><p>Hecate hadn't looked at me at all during the lesson. And it took me a while to notice the sadness that I had, gazing at the teacher. She was perfect. Her deep eyes and flawless skin made me feel so lonely as I wished I could still have them in my life. But despite the hurt I had being in the same room as the person whom in which I was unrequitedly in love with, her warm presence was not lacking. I still felt her warmth and her comfort, even though I was no longer with her. And that caused me to form a small smile on my lips, over my loneliness. </p><p>It didn't feel right without Hecate. I had gotten so adapted to being in a relationship with her that now we had broken up, everything just felt wrong. Like I was unable to go back to how things were before I met Hecate. Maybe that was due to the fact that I still loved her. Or maybe it was just because it was my first time seeing her after our break up. But something just didn't seem right. Like a huge piece of me was missing. </p><p>But I had to move on. I had to let her go and stop thinking about what could have been. Only a few months left at this place. Only a few months left with Hecate in my life. I would have to learn to adapt back to life without her. </p><p>I would have to make life feel right without her. As much as I hated to say this, I couldn't spend the rest of my life wishing she was still in it. I would have to learn to let go of love. I didn't know whether life without Hecate would ever feel right. It certainly didn't feel right as I continued to gaze at her in that potions class. But I would have to try and make it feel right. I would have to find a way to get used to being without her. </p><p>"That's it girls," Miss Hardbroom declared at the end of the lesson as she stood up and began to stroll through the classroom, collecting in our essays, mine in which didn't contain any more than a title. </p><p>My heart throbbed in my chest as she approached Mildred and I. She picked up Mildred's three page essay first, nodding her head in approval. Not looking at me, she then picked up my blank sheet of paper. I prepared myself to be shouted at. </p><p>To my relief, she didn't shout. She didn't say anything at all. Just made a sigh as she looked at my non-existent essay before continuing her walk around the classroom. </p><p>"Few," I whispered to Mildred after Miss Hardbroom walked away. </p><p>"I can't believe you got away with that one," Mildred whispered back with a giggle. </p><p>I couldn't believe it either.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Let the Contest Commence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you excited Beatrice?" I asked as my friends and I walked through the corridor, making our way to the Great Hall. </p><p>"I think I'm just nervous, to be honest," she replied, timidly. </p><p>It was the first day of the head girl competition, Beatrice against Fenella. We had been helping Beatrice prepare for a few months and we were all feeling pretty confident that she was ready. Today was officially the start of the contest, although the first challenge wouldn't begin until the following day. Today was more just an introduction to this year's contest and an announcement of what the first challenge would be. </p><p>"You will be great Beatrice," Clarice reassured her as we came to a holt before reaching the doors of the Great Hall. "Trust me. You've had all of us helping you. You've even had the current head girl on your side! Fenella doesn't stand a chance against you." </p><p>"Thanks Clarice," said Beatrice with a weak smile. </p><p>"Right. You guys should go in and sit down. I'll have a word with Beatrice," said Mildred before Clarice, Sybil, Maud and Enid entered the noisy hall. </p><p>I stood just outside with Mildred as we gave Beatrice a little pep talk. We gave her support and encouragement to try and ease her nerves. After that word of advise, the three of us entered the hall. </p><p>The spacious room was packed with students, hustling and busting as they took their seats. There was a stage set up at the front of the hall, on which Miss Cackle stood with Miss Hardbroom by her side. The two of them watched as the last few students took their seats in the audience. </p><p>The annual head girl contest was a big deal at Cackle's Academy. It was probably the most exciting time of the year. The competitors competed in various stages in order to gain points. There were multiple rounds and there would be a winner for each of them. The head girl would be the witch with the most rounds won at the end of the competition. </p><p>As I squeezed into my seat next to Maud and Enid in the busy hall, I was hit by a wave of anticipation as I sensed the excitement in the atmosphere. The large windows of the ancient-looking room let in the warmth of the natural daylight from outside. It was the beginning of summer so the weather was starting to get much brighter and happier. All the witches in the bustling room chatted, enthusiastically, amongst themselves as I took in the vibrancy in the air. </p><p>"Quiet, girls," snapped Miss Hardbroom as the double doors at the back of the hall swung shut. She looked stern as her intense gaze scanned the room, her eyes narrowed. I gulped as her glare hit me. It was as though she was seeing right into my soul, despite only scanning past me for less than a second. It gave me a sudden feeling of warmth and happiness when her soul tapped into mine, sending shivers through my body. </p><p>The chattering dropped to silence in the hall as Miss Hardbroom spoke. Everyone's focus turned to the people standing on the stage, facing us. On the right of Miss Hardbroom stood Mildred. Since she was the current head girl, she had the opportunity to open the competition. </p><p>Beatrice stood at the far left hand side of the stage, facing the ocean of excited students. Fenella stood at the far right hand side of the stage, doing the same. </p><p>Fenella was really pretty. She had big blue eyes and her hair was a dark shade of brunette. She was thought to be the Ethel of year four. Along with Clarice, she was always top in the class. But Clarice was kind and friendly. My friends described Fenella to be bossy and selfish, very much like Ethel. </p><p>After Miss Hardbroom used her signature stare to painfully drain out all the energy in the room, Miss Cackle stepped forward. </p><p>"Good morning girls," she beamed. "As you know, today is a very exciting day. It is the start of this year's annual head girl competition. The two competitors this year are Beatrice Bunch and Fenella Feverfew. As always, these two witches will be up against each other over the next few weeks. A number of different rounds will be taken part in and many challenges will be tackled. Students will gain points for winning a round and the witch with the highest score by the end of the contest will be crowned the winner and next year's head girl. I would like to welcome the current head girl to open this year's competition. Mildred Hubble." </p><p>A round of applause filled the Great Hall as Mildred stepped forward. </p><p>"Being head girl was something I never thought would happen. When I joined this school, I was eleven years behind everyone else. Before I started here at Cackle's, I didn't know that I was a witch. I didn't even know that magic existed! And I was hopeless. Even after I had been at Cackle's for four years, I was still the worst witch." </p><p>A wave of giggles flooded the dining room as everyone reflected on Mildred's clumsy past. </p><p>"But somehow," she continued, "I've ended up as head girl. And that is due to this huge family that we have here at Cackle's. I am truly thankful to each and every one of you here today. To my friends who are always by my side. To Ethel Hallow for giving me some very tough competition and pushing me to do what I never thought I would be able to." </p><p>Another wave of laughter washed over the hall then as Ethel, sitting a few seats to my right, rolled her eyes. </p><p>"And to the incredible teachers here." Mildred turned to face Miss Cackle. "Thank you Miss Cackle," she said. "For always believing in me and letting me stay here despite the large number of times I have made mistakes and messed up." Mildred then looked at Miss Hardbroom. "And thank you Miss Hardbroom. For being harsh on me and pushing me time and time again to achieve great things." </p><p>She then turned back to the front and looked out into the audience. "Being head girl this year has been a true gift I never could have imagined happening. And on that note, Beatrice, Fenella, I wish you the best of luck. May the best witch win. Let the competition commence." </p><p>A second round of applause drowned the sound out in the dining room, this time, cheers and shouts of encouragement were also heard. You could really tell that Mildred meant a lot to the school. It was beautiful to see this amazing family cheering for Mildred and I felt so honoured and privileged to be a part of it. </p><p>Even Miss Hardbroom was clapping for Mildred, a smile on her face. It was nice to see her smile. But I couldn't help but wish that it was me she was smiling at. </p><p>"As Miss Cackle has mentioned, round one of the competition will begin tomorrow," said Miss Hardbroom. "Fenella, Beatrice, I can now tell you that the first challenge will be familiar control." I watched Beatrice as she smiled with a sigh of relief. She had done a lot of practice of familiar control with Mildred and was very good at it. I looked at Fenella who stood with a smug smile across her face. It looked like Fenella was skilled at familiar control as well. </p><p>"Girls, meet Miss Cackle and I in the library after lessons tomorrow," Miss Hardbroom told Beatrice and Fenella, "and the first challenge will begin. Good luck." </p><p>Hecate looked stunning in another one of her long, black, fitted dresses. It beautifully hugged her slim figure as the sunlight beaming in through the windows pleasantly brought out the tints of dark turquoise weaved in with the silk. Her lipstick was darker than usual, more of a purple than a red and it contrasted vividly with the paleness of her skin. </p><p>My staring-at-Hecate session was interrupted by the movement of students around me as everyone got up and exited the hall, the noise level rising back up to its usual, loud chattering. </p><p>My friends and I joined Beatrice again in the corridor just outside the Great Hall. </p><p>"I'm so happy it's familiar control tomorrow!" Beatrice beamed. "I have a good chance of winning this one."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Round One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I yawned as we sat in chanting class at the end of the day. Miss Bat was sleeping on her desk, as per usual, and the rest of us were just sitting there waiting for the day to be over. The sunny skies we got to enjoy the previous day had unfortunately disappeared and had been replaced by the typical grey clouds that liked to hang out here at Cackle's. </p><p>After a long, tiring day of lessons, the bell rang, waking us all up a bit. Miss Bat dismissed us and my friends and I headed over to the library to find out how the first head girl challenge had gone. The anticipation and hope I had for Beatrice to win was the only think keeping me awake throughout the day. </p><p>Mildred, Maud, Enid and I entered the cosy library and Beatrice rushed over to us, beaming with delight. </p><p>"I won! I won the first challenge!" She hugged us and I was filled with joy to see her so happy. </p><p>"Yes Beatrice! You deserved it!" said Mildred. </p><p>"Well done!" Maud said. </p><p>"Yeah, good job Beatrice," said Enid with a smile. </p><p>"I can't believe I beat Fenella in cat control!" </p><p>"All your hard work is paying off! Where is Fenella, by the way?" I asked as I looked around the library, seeing just the fourth years, and Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom standing and talking at the other side of the room. </p><p>"She stormed out when she lost the challenge," Beatrice giggled. </p><p>My friends and I sat down and continued to chat to Beatrice about everything that had happened in the competition. But as excited as I was for Beatrice, my attention uncontrollably focused itself on something else. My thoughts, once again, found themselves dancing across the room to a certain potions teacher. </p><p>Hecate stood tall in her usual dark dress, her thick hair tidily wrapped around itself as it sat in yet another bun, on the top of her head. I heard murmurs of a conversation that she was having with Miss Cackle about the head girl contest. </p><p>If I was still with Hecate, I would find myself being pulled towards her. Beatrice winning the first round would have taken me straight to Hecate. I would have talked to her about how happy I was and rambled on to her about how I wanted Beatrice to be head girl. I would have shared everything with her. Every time I was happy, I would go and talk to Hecate. Every time I was sad, I would go and talk to Hecate. And having that in my life brought me so much comfort. So much stability. So much excitement and so much joy. </p><p>I wanted to skip over to the beautiful woman standing in the library. I longed to leap into her arms and squeeze her tight. I wished I could share my happiness with her. Because keeping my happiness to myself made me... unhappy. Did this mean that I would never be happy again? If every time I got even just a pinch of happiness, it was taken away because I couldn't share it with her? </p><p>Unlike the previous few occasions I had been hopelessly staring at Hecate, this time, she noticed my intense glare. Her eyes shot over to mine from across the room and I quickly looked away in embarrassment. But when I looked back at her, her eyes were still on me and I was shocked when they united with mine. </p><p>Hecate smiled at me as we held the magical eye contact. All the memories of the two of us together immediately came flooding back in. All the moments I once shared with her. The times when I was crying and she was there comforting me. When I was blissful and got to share joyful hugs with her. Every emotion I had ever felt when being around Hecate came rushing back, in just that one eye contact. </p><p>I blinked and turned away again. I couldn't handle that feeling. I saw a life of beauty and wonder as I gazed into her eyes. But the second the eye contact was cut off, death. The world stood still. Like a frozen lake in a land of eternal winter. Nobody breathed. I was fully aware of my friends sitting next to me. I was sitting with them, thinking. Alive on the outside, maybe. But without Hecate, my soul was dead. </p><p>She was my life. My life wasn't just different without her. It was over. Nothing would ever be right again. </p><p>Hecate needed me. I needed her. We needed each other and everything was wrong when we were apart. I thought that breaking up with Hecate would solve all our problems. Make them disappear. But all it actually did was kill us. Both.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Re-encountering Ethel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Watch it losers," Ethel snapped as we crashed into her again whilst stumbling our way through the busy corridor. </p><p>"Excuse me?" said Enid in disgust. </p><p>"I said watch it!" repeated Ethel. "You four are the worst." She looked at Mildred, Enid, Maud, then me, with raised brows before rolling her eyes. </p><p>"You are the worst, Ethel," said Mildred. "At least we actually have friends." </p><p>"I have Felicity," Ethel said. </p><p>"You don't even like Felicity!" I said, enraged by Ethel's rudeness. </p><p>"I do," she responded, unconvincingly. </p><p>"You're just using her to get what you want," said Maud. "You make friends with people when you need something from them. And when you get what it is you want, you just get rid of that person. You treat people like objects, Ethel. Like you can just throw them around and carelessly manipulate them, using them to your advantage." </p><p>"Oh," I said suddenly, "it's for that plan of yours, isn't it, Ethel?" </p><p>"What plan?" Ethel said, spitefully. </p><p>"You know what plan," I replied in anger. "The plan to become HB's favourite student. Ending my study sessions with her." </p><p>"Oh. Yeah. That plan," Ethel said in agreement, her lack of denial surprising me. </p><p>"How is that plan working out for you, Ethel?" asked Enid sarcastically. </p><p>"Very well, actually," Ethel replied, a smug look painting across her face. </p><p>"What do you mean?" I asked, alarmed. "You obviously haven't succeeded. HB still hates you." </p><p>"Maybe," Ethel agreed before her eyes shot at mine. "But at least I've managed to get you out of the picture." </p><p>I blinked and turned away. I didn't understand what she was talking about. I broke up with Hecate on my own accord. And I did it before Ethel could. I'd stopped Ethel's plan to break us up by breaking us up myself. Ethel hadn't managed to do anything. Had she? </p><p>"I got what I wanted," Ethel said as the corners of her mouth upturned. "I ended your study sessions with HB." </p><p>"No you didn't," I said. "I stopped the study sessions." </p><p>Ethel let out a burst of laughter as the four of us stood in silent confusion as to what was so funny. </p><p>"Anastasia Willow," she said, her giggles dying down a little. "I massively overestimated your intelligence. I mean, not that I expected much in the first place." </p><p>I stayed silent, waiting for her to elaborate. </p><p>"Well, I wanted to stop your study sessions with Miss Hardbroom. But there was no way I could go through HB. She is far too intelligent. So I had to make you stop the study sessions instead." </p><p>"But you didn't-" I started to protest, Ethel interrupting me. </p><p>"Remember that one lunch time? You four pea-brains were sitting in the Great Hall, eating lunch together, Ana in another one of her silly daydreams. And I walked past your table with Felicity." </p><p>"I do remember that," I said, recalling the situation. "But I didn't think you noticed me sitting there." </p><p>"And that is where you are wrong, Ana. Can you remember what it was that I told Felicity as we walked by? I know you know. You are an expert eavesdropper." </p><p>I continued to think, trying hard to remember what it was Ethel had said. </p><p>"You said," I started, after remembering what she told Felicity, "that Miss Hardbroom hated me. You said that I was nothing compared to her. You didn't know how she would ever be able to like me." </p><p>"I mean," Ethel said, "not my exact words, but yeah, close enough." </p><p>"So you mean," I exclaimed, shocked, "you said that on purpose? You knew I was listening so you tried to make me believe that Miss Hardbroom hated me?" </p><p>"Ding ding," said Ethel with more giggles. "Good job detective Ana! It only took you a few months to figure it out. And an end to your study sessions. I couldn't let you know that I was getting you to end the sessions with her. You are far too stubborn. I wouldn't have had a chance of persuading you to end them. So, I did it without you even realising what I was doing. What can I say? I'm Ethel Hallow. I always get what I want." </p><p>Holy shit. How had I been so dumb? So blind? I thought that everything I had done was by my own terms. But thinking back to that time at lunch, that was exactly when I decided to break up with Hecate! </p><p>Ethel had won. She thought that subconsciously feeding the fact that Hecate didn't like me into my mind would make me begin to not like her either. She wanted to make me dislike Hecate, and so, making me break up with her. </p><p>What Ethel actually did, was the total opposite! She made me further believe that Hecate could never be in love with me. Making my feeling of unrequited love even stronger and therefore wanting to protect myself from heartbreak. </p><p>So despite Ethel not knowing how she managed to make me break up with Hecate, she still succeeded. </p><p>I knew Ethel was smart. I knew she would find a way of breaking us apart from each other. Whether she realised what she was doing or not, she got what she wanted. I'd fallen into her trap and given her what she wanted. </p><p>If I'd just realised that I had been influenced by Ethel's plan, I wondered how much of what I believed was really true. And how much of it was a lie in which I had created for myself, allowing other people to confirm it for me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Round Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The excitement in the air gave me tingles as I stood, cheering, with my friends, the sun pleasantly shining through me. The entire school gathered on the sports field, everyone gazing up into the clouds as we watched Fenella and Beatrice whiz round the turrets of the academy. </p><p>It was the second round of the head girl competition and this round was a broomstick race. Fenella was a brilliant flyer so Beatrice was feeling pretty nervous before the race, but Mildred and I tried our best to encourage her and boost her confidence. </p><p>I raised my hand to my forehead to shade my eyes from the blinding sunlight as I continued to follow the race with my gaze. Sybil and Clarice stood next to me, holding up a colourful, handmade sign saying 'Go Beatrice' as they cheered and bounced around in excitement. Mildred stood on the other side of me with her fingers crossed behind her back in hope that Beatrice would win. </p><p>As the two fourth years speeded through the trees in the forests surrounding the academy, I watched in anticipation as Beatrice overtook Fenella. I found myself joining in with the cheering as Beatrice cut a sharp corner, gracefully weaving in and out of the trees, Fenella following her close behind. </p><p>Miss Cackle was standing at the front of the field next to Miss Hardbroom, smiling and cheering the two witches on. Miss Hardbroom, on the other hand, closely observed the race, her eyes narrowed and focused as she clung onto the gold stopwatch hanging around her neck. Miss Hardbroom had always taken flying contests very seriously and I loved the way she watched with such earnestness. </p><p>As it was a big school event, it was tradition to wear our hats and for the teachers to wear their cloaks. The hats the students wore were black and pointy with a ribbon tied around the base, matching the colour of our sash. Our hat and sash were the colour of the house we were in, the only coloured items featuring on the grey dominated uniform. Mine were red as I was in red house, the same house as Mildred. </p><p>Miss Hardbroom stood wearing her hat, dark grey with minimal, delicate embroidery, as well as her cloak, black and long, the hem at the bottom touching the grass beneath her feet. It always looked very formal when the teachers wore their hats and cloaks. Most looked awful in them. But somehow, Hecate managed to make the traditional, dull outfit look absolutely gorgeous and I couldn't help but watch her in awe as she precisely judged the flying competition. </p><p>"HB looks really hot, doesn't she," I whispered to Mildred as she drank from a bottle of water, standing beside to me. </p><p>"You mean like warm? Well yeah, she will be. It's like a hundred degree heat out here and she's wrapped up in a cloak," she said before drinking some more of her water. </p><p>"No, I mean like... sexy," I said, my cheeks flushing with instant warmth. </p><p>Mildred turned to face me in shock, spitting the water out of her mouth before bursting into laugher, me laughing with her. </p><p>"I mean, I definitely don't see it," she said, looking over at Hecate to try and understand why I thought that, "but if you think she does, then you do you." </p><p>We both giggled some more as Mildred patted me on the shoulder. I really loved how I could talk to Mildred about my feelings for Hecate without her judging me. She was such a lovely person and I was so incredibly lucky to have her as my best friend. </p><p>We all continued to cheer and clap as Fenella and Beatrice got closer to the finish line, now flying right beside one another. It was going to be so close and I shouted words of encouragement to Beatrice in the hope that she would pick up some more speed. </p><p>Both witches accelerated to their maximum as they came up to the finish line. They had to fly between two of the academy's turrets to signify the end of the race and the first witch to pass through them was the winner of the round. </p><p>As my friends and I continued to cheer Beatrice on, Fenella picked up more speed, overtaking her competitor. My nerves intensified as Beatrice tried her best to catch Fenella up. But Fenella was going too fast for her and as Beatrice passed through the two finishing turrets, Fenella had already beaten her to it by just a few yards. </p><p>Both witches lowered their broomsticks after finishing the race and landed on the sports field, sweaty and out of breath. A feeling of sadness swept over me as I saw that Beatrice's eyes were filled with disappointment. </p><p>Fenella beamed with pride as the two witches walked over to Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom. </p><p>"An excellent race, girls," said Miss Cackle, a huge smile across her face. "It was very, very close, possibly the closest flying race we have ever had here at Cackle's." </p><p>"But," Miss Hardbroom interrupted, a strict and serious look on her face, contrasting with Miss Cackle's bliss, "Fenella, you are the winner of this round." </p><p>The students clapped as Fenella stood forward to receive her badge. </p><p>"After round two," Miss Hardbroom continued, "the score is now tied with one point each." </p><p>The icy tone that Hecate used so confidently and the way she was rather upfront and sarcastic really turned me on. I felt bad for thinking that, especially since Beatrice had just lost her race, but my attention just seemed to be glued to Miss Hardbroom. I felt magnetised to her. Whenever I tried to focus on anything else, I was always pulled towards her. </p><p>During that day, a thought kept crossing my mind. But I kept trying to ignore it. </p><p>How much about my feelings for Hecate did I actually know about? But more, how much about Hecate's feelings for me did I actually know about? I mean, I'd always believed that Hecate could never love me. That she would never love me. But how did I know that? Did I know that? Or did I just decide that she would never love me and convince myself of that? </p><p>The previous day, everything I'd thought I knew about the situation with Ethel had been proven wrong. And I'd been completely oblivious to the truth. What if that wan't the only thing I was oblivious to? I thought I had everything worked out. I thought I was seeing the truth. But I couldn't help but wonder if the truth I was seeing wan't actually the truth at all. </p><p>Maybe, just maybe, Hecate did have feelings for me. It was me who had created the belief that she could never love me. After deciding that for myself, I saw it as the truth and became convinced in it. But what if I didn't actually believe that? What if deep down I'd always known the real truth but have just been too afraid to admit it to myself?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spell science class lasted forever as I sat, wound up in my thoughts again. Mr Rowan-Webb had given us an essay to write but I still wasn't really into the essay idea. So instead, I just lay my head on my desk and let my overly active mind take me wherever it wanted. Which, of course, was HB. </p><p>Would it be so bad to give our relationship one last shot? </p><p>I didn't know what was true anymore. I didn't really know what I believed about the situation and what I was just telling myself. But what happened with Ethel really made me think about what I knew about Hecate's feelings for me. And I came to the conclusion: not much. Hecate had never actually told me that she would never like me or could never like me. So I'd just made that all up. I'd been telling myself this whole time that it could never be but what evidence did I have for that? </p><p>Through being away from Hecate, I discovered so much about myself. About my feelings for Hecate and about her feelings for me. I realised that my life without Hecate simply couldn't go back to how it was before I met her. </p><p>What had changed? Everything had changed. Hecate coming into my life had completely transformed me as a person and through being apart, I was able to see how wrong my life was without her. How adapted I was to having Hecate there and how lonely everything was without her. Like viewing life in black and white, all the colours drained away. </p><p>I'd developed feelings far deeper than I had realised and knew that my life would never be the same again if I didn't do something to fix what I had messed up. </p><p>Maud reached out an arm from the desk on my left and nudged my shoulder to make sure I was still alive. I looked up at her suddenly and smiled before re-entering my flow of thoughts. </p><p>I didn't regret breaking up with Hecate. Being apart from her had made me realise just how much I loved her and needed her. If I had stayed in the relationship, I would still have been convinced in that lie that I had created for myself, being obliviously blind to the truth. </p><p>Thanks to being separated from Hecate, I was able to start seeing the real truth. Seeing everything clearly. The fact that I had no knowledge of Hecate's feelings for me and that what I thought I'd known, I had just made up. </p><p>I'd been overthinking everything. Overthinking in the hope of trying to avoid seeing the truth. I wanted to believe in the lie that Hecate would never love me. </p><p>Why? Because I was scared. I was afraid of how intense my feelings for Hecate were and I was terrified of the fact that maybe Hecate could love me. No one had ever loved me before. No one had ever even had feelings for me. And that was why I came here to Cackle's, an all girls academy. I was running away from my fear of love. Of course, that was when I believed I was straight. And obviously, Miss Hardbroom proved that theory to be extremely incorrect. </p><p>And because I was so afraid of being in love, because I was so afraid of someone loving me, I tried to convince myself that she couldn't, just to make a pathetic attempt at running away from the things that scared me. So much for facing fears. All I was really doing was hiding from them. </p><p>"We are half way through the lesson now, girls," announced Mr Rowan-Webb, interrupting my daydreaming session, "so you should have written at least one page so far." I lowered my gaze to the blank sheet of paper staring right back at me. </p><p>"Whatever," I whispered to myself after deciding that my daydreaming was far more important than writing an essay. </p><p>I'd always known that there was a possibility that things could work out between Hecate and I. No matter how hard I tried to convince myself otherwise, there was always a piece of me holding onto our relationship. And that was why it was so hard for me to let go. Because I knew, deep down, that what I was letting go of could have stood a chance. </p><p>I broke up with Hecate out of fear. I was overthinking everything because I was a coward. I used that lie that Hecate could never have feelings for me as an excuse because I was scared of my own feelings. I told myself that it was because she could never love me because I didn't want to blame myself for my own fear. It was easier just to blame Hecate for not being able to love me. </p><p>I looked around the spell science classroom and everyone sat with unamused facial expressions as they wrote. Essay writing was a popular thing here at Cackle's. I supposed it was because the teachers couldn't be bothered to teach us. I couldn't blame them though. We were quite a handful. </p><p>I refocused my mind back to my original trail of thought after a little glance around the room. </p><p>I could finally understand everything and could see everything in a new and clear light, for how it really was. I was free from the stupid lies I had been telling myself as I ran from my fear. </p><p>There was nothing standing in the way anymore. The only thing that had ever been standing in my way was myself. But I was free from that. I smiled as I sat there in spell science and spotted a glimpse of the truth between all the lies and misunderstandings. </p><p>Thank you Ethel. If it wasn't for your self-centred ego making me break up with Hecate, I would still be holding on to that fear. Still making excuses and overthinking. </p><p>If I tried to solve things with Hecate, what was the worst that could happen? We were already separated. It couldn't get worse. But I would have a chance of making it better. </p><p>She could say that she didn't love me, which would cause me heartbreak. But who was I kidding, I was already heartbroken! My heart couldn't break any more. But it could be put back together. </p><p>There was a chance that Hecate did love me after all. And what was there to lose by taking that chance and asking her? </p><p>I'd gotten us into this mess by believing in those ridiculous untruths. It was my job to put things right. </p><p>At the end of the day, my life would never be the same again, whether that was with Hecate in it, or without. But if I had the option, my love for Hecate would drive me to her every time. </p><p>I loved Hecate and I wanted to be with her. And that was all that mattered. </p><p>I had to tell Hecate that I loved her. I needed to fix everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Forever In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I clenched my fist to knock on the door of the potions lab, tingles bubbling through me as I crushed my nerves with my tensed hand. </p><p>The door swung open, inviting me inside the comforting classroom. My heart raced in my chest as my beloved Hecate entered my gaze. </p><p>"Anastasia?" she said, questioning my unexpected appearance. </p><p>"Ana," I corrected. </p><p>She raised her perfect eyebrows as I took a step closer. In her left hand, she held a jar of herbs as she stood next to the shelf, organising some potion ingredients. </p><p>For a split second, I considered backing out. Leaving the door I had just entered. But with that, I would be leaving a life of love and wonder. So I stayed. I let go of my fear and I looked my precious angel in the eyes. </p><p>"I can see everything clearly now. Everything I once believed to be true has been proven false." </p><p>I expected Hecate to ask for an elaboration. To question my irrational statement. But instead, she placed the jar of herbs she was holding back onto the shelf and further closed the proxemics between us by taking a step towards me. </p><p>"I have to tell you something," I said, my eyelids trying their hardest to shield my tears. </p><p>"I have something I need to tell you, also," she replied, her tone soothing, softer than silk, pupils glistening solemnly as they united with mine. The sensations I'd experienced that time in the woods seemed all too familiar as I stood in the homely classroom before Hecate. </p><p>The gentle whistle of her breath danced its way into my ears as I let her warmth consume me. I allowed my eyelids to stop guarding my tear ducts, tears flowing freely from my eyes in which ever way they wanted. </p><p>My clenched fist relaxed as I became fully focused on Hecate. I allowed everything else to drift away. Hecate was all that mattered. </p><p>Her closeness to me in that moment was truly magical. I made no judgements of the situation. I let no fear cross my mind. Everything was real and true. The most real I had ever felt. </p><p>I released a sigh, all my remaining anxiety releasing with it. I was completely calm as I embraced the aura of my love standing before me. Noticing the tear peacefully falling down my cheek, I allowed myself to say what I had been wanting to say for far too long. </p><p>"I'm in love with you, Hecate." </p><p>The world stood still as if paused for everyone but Hecate and I. </p><p>Two pools of water sprouted in Hecate's twinkling eyes as she took one final step towards me, our bodies almost touching. She raised her arm and her soft, icy fingertips met with the bottom of my chin, her gorgeous, long nails, black as the midnight sky, gently holding my face. </p><p>"I'm in love with you too, Ana," she said. </p><p>We leaned in and without any resistance, my fantasy became my reality as our lips met, lightly dancing together. The tender skin of her lip brushed past mine freely as I let every emotion I had ever experienced pour heavily out of me, leaving my body in a state of pure love. </p><p>Shivers of tenderness passed through every cell in my body as Hecate's cold hand touched my cheek. Our lips pressed harder against each other as passion boiled up inside of me. I laid my left hand on the side of her slim waist as my right hand made its way up to Hecate's beautiful face, touching her skin as the kiss grew more passionate. I acknowledged and embraced the fact that my love for Hecate was so much stronger than my fear. </p><p>Love poured uncontrollably from my lips and I received Hecate's love in its place. I used my thumb to wipe a tear from her face and felt the sensations of the moisture absorbing into my hand as I did so. </p><p>Her minty breath released onto my face as our lips parted. </p><p>The world was yet to unpause, still allowing Hecate and I to be one with each other without any distractions. </p><p>A smile pursed on her lips as more water droplets escaped her tear ducts, mine doing the same. With my hand still in contact with her cheek, my skin absorbed more of these tears and sadness, joy, pain, love and every emotion Hecate was feeling intensely flooded into my body, allowing me to be at harmony with Hecate. As her feelings rushed through me, mine transferred into her, letting her feel everything I had ever felt about her. My shoulders lifted as the weight of the impurities in my soul disappeared, making myself fully exposed to Hecate. </p><p>I hesitated when I thought about how she was seeing all of my feelings. She could see all my love for her. </p><p>But then I realised there was no need to hesitate. </p><p>Because Hecate loved me back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Hollow Wood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hecate held my hand in hers as we wandered through Hollow Wood. Nature surrounded us and we strolled with smiles on our faces, listening to the humming of the birds and the gentle swishing of the trees in the breeze. </p><p>A week had gone by since Hecate and I confessed our love for one another. Of course, due to the fact that she was my teacher, we kept our relationship private. I didn't even tell Mildred about us being back together. I couldn't risk losing her again. </p><p>"Your hair is," Hecate said timidly, taking a pause before finishing her sentence, "pretty. Today." </p><p>I turned to look at Hecate and her eyes were focused on the ground below her as she blushed. </p><p>"You're adorable," I replied, causing the corners of her lips to upturn and her cheeks to go redder. </p><p>"You know," I said as we continued to stride through the magical forest together, "I never knew I was into girls until I met you." </p><p>"Really?" replied Hecate, her eyebrows raised a little. </p><p>"Yup. That's why I moved here in the first place. My goal was to avoid love." </p><p>"Oh," Hecate said with a frown. "Sorry." </p><p>"Don't be sorry Hecate," I said. "Falling in love with you was the best thing that has ever happened. It was meant to be." </p><p>This made yet another set of cute tomatoes radiate from Hecate's cheeks. </p><p>"Well, I have never been attracted to boys." </p><p>"No shit Hecate," I laughed, her hand detaching from mine as she came to a holt and turned to me, eyes narrowed in confusion. </p><p>"You have never heard that expression before?" I asked, receiving a shake of her head back. </p><p>"It just means that it's obvious." </p><p>"What's obvious?" she questioned. </p><p>"That you don't like boys," I said. </p><p>Our hands reattached themselves and we continued walking through the mystical trees. </p><p>"Can one tell my sexual orientation with ease?" </p><p>"Definitely. You are a true lesbian queen, my dear Hecate," I teased. "I mean, a pretty useless lesbian, honestly." </p><p>"You are a hopeless romantic too!" Hecate laughed, her eyes shimmering in the sunlight that radiated onto us through the tree tops. </p><p>"That is true," I giggled. </p><p>"Hecate," I said after a few minutes of silently enjoying each other's peaceful company. </p><p>"Yes, Ana?" </p><p>"Why do you like me?" </p><p>"What sort of a question is that?" </p><p>"Well, you are so much better than me in every way possible. You're a much better witch than I am. You are far more intelligent. Not to mention your beauty. I'm no where near as good as you." </p><p>"Ana, my lovely," she said as our walk stood still again. She turned to face me and placing her hand underneath my chin, her soft eyes gazed into mine. "You are perfect. And you shouldn't compare yourself to anyone else. Nor should you try to be like anyone else. You are your own person. And a wonderful person, that is." </p><p>She took my hand back in hers and we continued to stroll. </p><p>"In fact," said Hecate, "I look up to you." </p><p>This caused me to laugh in disbelief. </p><p>"I mean it," she said. "You may think I am great, but inside, I am really just -" </p><p>"Broken," I whispered, finishing her sentence. </p><p>The outer ends of Hecate's eyebrows dropped as she looked at me and nodded slowly. </p><p>"I know," I said, quietly. "You need me Hecate. You are the toughest person I have ever met. Yet your heart is in pieces. I don't know if I'll ever be able to glue those shreds back together but as your lover, it is my duty to try." </p><p>"It is not your duty to do anything, Ana," Hecate said. "You are young. You have your whole life ahead of you. My life has already been lived. I have made my mistakes and I have suffered from them. But those mistakes I made, those difficulties I have faced, they are my responsibilities. My problems to fix." </p><p>"I know," I said. "And I know I can't erase those things, as much as I want to. But your life doesn't have to be over yet. You still have many years left. And I believe that one can always start again, regardless of how old they are. Things can get better, Hecate. You don't have to suffer anymore. I can help you. I can comfort you and be there for you, no matter what. I choose your happiness over mine, always." </p><p>"That is very sweet of you darling," said Hecate with a smile. "And the same goes for you. I love you and I am always here for you." She lifted my hand with hers and left a gentle kiss on the back of it, love tingling through my body. </p><p>"I love you too Hecate," I said, a grin painting across my face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Round Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I took my seat next to Mildred in the Great Hall, Miss Hardbroom stood up ready to commence the round. Round three was a debating competition. Beatrice sat on a chair opposite Fenella, also sitting on a chair, in what looked like a boxing ring in the centre of the hall. Me and the rest of the students and teachers sat around the boxing ring in a square shape to spectate the competition. The atmosphere in the Great Hall was full of excitement as the debating round was said to be everyone's favourite round of the head girl contest. </p><p>"Here, is a ball made up of leftover potions from my laboratory," announced Miss Hardbroom as she stood just outside of the boxing ring. Her slow, sincere sound silenced the echoey room in an instant. Hecate flicked her wrist and a large ball of colourful, floating gloop appeared between the two competitors who wore white, hooded coats over their uniform for protection. Gasps rippled through the hall when this monstrous sphere materialised. </p><p>"The statement you will be debating on is," said Miss Hardbroom before taking a long pause, supposably to build some tension in the air, "magical schooling has had a positive impact on the witching community. Fenella, you will be arguing for the statement, and Beatrice, you will be arguing against the statement." </p><p>A small frown crossed my mouth when Hecate announced this. Surely arguing for that statement would be far easier than arguing against it. And I assumed Fenella agreed with my judgement as her eyebrows lifted and mouth upturned when she heard she was arguing for the statement. Beatrice's jaw clenched as she listened to Miss Hardbroom. Arguing against that would be really difficult, especially since no one, including Beatrice, was against the statement regarding our actual beliefs. </p><p>My middle finger overlapped my index finger as we waited for the round to commence and I saw that Mildred, sitting on my left, did the same. </p><p>"Fenella, you will start the debate. You will each say one point, and the ball will decide who wins. The looser will have gloop poured over their head and will therefore lose one of their lives. You each have three lives and so after you have been glooped three times, you are out and the other witch is the winner of the round. Understood?" </p><p>The two witches nodded at Miss Hardbroom, Beatrice looking fairly nervous and Fenella looking smug as always. </p><p>"Right," continued Miss Hardbroom, her eyes tensely narrowed. "Let the round commence." </p><p>Hecate took her seat and Fenella made her first point, which was that magical schooling prevents ignorance as it brings acknowledgement and acceptance towards witches through giving them the chance to practice their magic in a formal environment. </p><p>I thought Fenella's point was okay, but I did believe she tried to use some fancy wording to make her statement sound better than it actually was. </p><p>Beatrice then followed this up with her point, but I became distracted as my stomach clenched. A sickening feeling sprouted in my gut and started to climb up my insides, towards my mouth. I quickly realised that I was about to throw up in front of everybody, so I ran out of the Great Hall and to the bathroom, just in time before I was sick down the toilet. </p><p>After pressing the flush lever, my body weakened and a wave of exhaustion hit me. I washed my hands and rinsed my mouth before sitting on the floor of the open toilet cubicle, my back up against the wall. I stared at the sinks as I raised my hand to my head and let out a sigh. </p><p>That was so embarrassing. The whole school watched me run out of the hall. And it would have seemed so rude to Beatrice who was about to make her point before I left. But I supposed it would have been more embarrassing if I had stayed and let everyone, including Hecate, watch as I threw up on the floor. </p><p>As I continued to stare at the sinks, my body tired and weak, I jumped as a tall, dark figure appeared in front of me. I glanced up and saw Hecate's gorgeous face looking down on me, concern in her eyes. I smiled to myself as I embraced the presence of my lover, making me feel a little less ill. </p><p>"Ana darling," said Hecate as she kneeled down next to me and placed her hand on my forehead.  "You are ever so pale. Are you sick? Should I find you a healing potion?" </p><p>"I'm fine Hecate," I said. "Really. It's probably just a stomach bug. Or maybe I ate something a bit off. But it's nothing serious, don't worry baby." </p><p>A weak smile formed on Hecate's lips as her eyebrows relaxed, the outer corners dipping. She sat down on the floor next to me and took my hand, holding it gently. </p><p>"Hecate, your dress," I said, warning her about the dirty bathroom floor we were now sitting on. </p><p>"My dress will be fine," Hecate giggled. "Let me sit here with you." </p><p>I smiled at her and let my head fall sideways onto her somewhat stiff shoulder. </p><p>"How do you think the debate is going?" I asked after a few minutes of quietly enjoying each other's warmth and closeness. </p><p>"I'm not sure," replied Hecate. "Beatrice has a harder job than Fenella. So I'll be very impressed if she manages to win this round." </p><p>"Who do you want to win?" I asked. "Who do you want to be head girl?" </p><p>"I am not supposed to have any bias," she said with a pause," but if you promise not to tell anyone?" </p><p>"Of course not," I said. </p><p>"I'm hoping Beatrice will win." </p><p>"Me too," I agreed, smiling at the fact that Hecate agreed with me. </p><p>"Why did you make Beatrice argue against the statement then? Surely that would give Fenella a better chance of winning." </p><p>"I have high expectations for Beatrice. Fenella, I know she's a talented witch. Similar to Ethel Hallow. She is smart and I know she will do well. But Beatrice, she is more like Mildred Hubble. Has an inner confidence, but sometimes lacks belief in herself. If she really wants it, she will work hard to achieve it. But she needs to be pushed and challenged to do so. I think being harsh on Beatrice will be good for her." </p><p>"I suppose," I said, understanding where Hecate was coming from. </p><p>I turned to Hecate and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. </p><p>"What was that for?" she asked, smiling. </p><p>"You just make me so happy," I replied with a grin. </p><p>"I'm glad my strange self appeals to you," she laughed. </p><p>I took a minute to look at my girlfriend, observing her vibrantly dark hair which sat in its usual position on the top of her head. Her skin, pale, was clear and soft to the touch, contrasting hugely with my teenage acne I longed would disappear. Her black collar was high and very witch-like and the rest of her dress was just as dark and mysterious. Hecate's style was perfect and it brilliantly matched her personality. </p><p>After taking in Hecate's precious looks, I leaned my head back onto her shoulder and let out another sigh. </p><p>"I love you Hecate," I said, my lips upturning with gratitude and wholeness. </p><p>"I love you too Ana," replied Hecate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. A Cosy Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the fire crackled in the homely library, Hecate and I curled up on a big armchair together. </p><p>"I love spending time with you," I said, quietly, as I buried my nose into Hecate's shoulder. Her arms were wrapped around me and a grey blanket lay on top of us. She made a mumbling noise before placing a gentle kiss on the top of my head. I looked up at her and felt her soft breath brush onto my skin. Her black nightgown smelled of a fresh flower garden as I ran my fingers through her long locks. </p><p>"How does your hair grow so long?" I asked. "I wish my hair was like yours." </p><p>"I'm not sure," replied Hecate. "I suppose I just don't cut it often." </p><p>I continued to stroke her gorgeous locks and I watched as her eyelids closed over. It was midnight and since it was the weekend and there were no lessons the next day, Hecate and I decided to spend some time with each other. The library seemed like an appropriate place for that as it was the room furthest away from all the bedrooms where everyone was sleeping. The lights were dim and Hecate and I had spent the last few hours talking to one another. There was nothing I liked more than her sweet company. The conversation gradually became less talkative as we got more tired and sleepy. </p><p>"I still can't believe Beatrice won the debating round yesterday," I said, a smile crossing my lips as I thought about it. </p><p>"And we were too busy hanging out on the bathroom floor that we didn't even see it," Hecate laughed. "But yes, I must say I am quite proud of Beatrice Bunch. I do not know how she won. But I'm glad she did." </p><p>"Me too," I agreed. "Now, Beatrice has two points and Fenella only has one." </p><p>"Indeed. That being said however, we are only three rounds in. The head girl contest is a long process. There are many more rounds to go before one witch is to be crowned the winner." </p><p>"I suppose," I said, hoping that Beatrice would be able to stay ahead of Fenella. </p><p>"So, I've been thinking," Hecate said after a few minutes' pause, "your final exams are quickly approaching. If you still want to do well in them, I suggest we restart some study sessions." </p><p>"Yeah, good idea," I agreed. "Thank you. I would much rather just snuggle up with you than study, and I suppose you would too. But I know I will thank myself later if I study, so I appreciate you tutoring me." </p><p>"You are very welcome sweetheart," she replied. </p><p>"I love that," I said, my face beaming with happiness. </p><p>"Love what?" Hecate questioned. </p><p>"When you call me 'sweetheart'. You are very cute you know, Hecate." </p><p>I looked back up at my girlfriend and noticed her cheeks turn pink, causing me to giggle. </p><p>"You know you just proved my point by blushing. You are adorable." </p><p>I smiled to myself as I rested my head back onto Hecate's shoulder. Her hand met my head and her fingers gently stroked through my hair. </p><p>"Monday?" asked Hecate. </p><p>"What?" I said, confused on what Hecate was talking about. </p><p>"A study session. We should start on Monday. After school in my potions laboratory." The way Hecate rolled both of the 'r's in 'laboratory' made me laugh. </p><p>"What is funny?" she questioned, not sure what I was giggling at. </p><p>"Nothing. Yeah, Monday sounds good for a study session." </p><p>"Okay," she said, pausing before continuing to talk. "I still don't understand how my suggestion of having a study session on Monday is at all amusing." </p><p>"It isn't. But the way you say 'laboratory' is." I let out another giggle after admitting this. </p><p>"How?" </p><p>"You roll the 'r's. Actually, when I come to think about it, you roll your 'r's quite often." </p><p>"Oh," Hecate said, acknowledging her awareness of her regular 'r' rolling, but not knowing how to respond. </p><p>"No, I like it," I said, suddenly feeling bad and worried incase I hurt her feelings by accident. </p><p>"You just said it was funny," she responded. </p><p>"Yes, it is funny. But it's only funny to me. It is honestly adorable, that's why I find it so amusing. It's just very... you. And that's what I love about it. You have many quirks, Hecate Hardbroom. But they are wonderful. And they all contribute to making such a wonderfully unique and incredibly perfect woman." </p><p>There was no response to that, but it didn't need one, as when I looked back up at Hecate, a huge smile radiated from her face and I could tell she appreciated the compliment. She placed another kiss on my head, her eyes shut as she did so. Love and wholeness drowned my soul as I snuggled in tighter with my love, her arms embracing me. </p><p>"It's late, and we are both very tired," Hecate whispered. "I'll make sure we're awake before sunrise, but I've casted a protective spell over the library just in case anyone tries to enter or look in. So we'll be fine to just sleep here." </p><p>I nodded, my smile growing by the fact that I could spend the rest of the night in my beautiful girlfriend's loving arms. </p><p>"Goodnight darling," Hecate said, quieter than a mouse but still easily hearable as her words danced into my ears. </p><p>"Goodnight," I whispered back, before we both drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Future Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind brushed past my face as I danced through the sky on my broomstick in flying class a few days later. </p><p>"I'm going to overtake you Ana," Mildred called from behind me. </p><p>"Go for it," I said, smiling as I took in the pleasant warmth within the breeze. Mildred flew swiftly in front of me, her familiar, Tabby, on the back of her broomstick clinging on for dear life. </p><p>"Hi Ana," Maud said as she swooped down from above me and slowed her pace, now flying by my side. </p><p>"Hey Maud," I replied, "I'm just enjoying the good weather. It's quite peaceful up here, isn't it?" </p><p>"Yes, I suppose it is," Maud said before flying off in front of me. </p><p>After flying class finished, Mildred, Maud, Enid and I made our way through the lively school corridors to the potions lab. I beamed as we walked there, my friends fairly confused about my radiant excitement for potions class. It was still a secret that Hecate and I were dating, and I very much intended to keep it that way. </p><p>"Quiet girls," Miss Hardbroom said, her jaw tensed and hand clenched, "sit down please." Hecate sat down at her desk as we entered and took our seats. "Right. Today, I would like you to make a digestion potion please." </p><p>As usual, we all got up and walked over to the shelves to collect our ingredients. My eyes were fixed on Hecate as I walked past her and as I did, I noticed the corners of her eyes staring back at me, Hecate trying her best to make our eye contact not obvious. </p><p>I brewed my potion with a big smile pasted across my face and it wasn't long before my friends picked up on my joyful mood. </p><p>"Why are you so smiley, Ana?" Mildred giggled as she stirred through the green mixture in her cauldron. </p><p>"I'm just looking forward to the end of year exams, that's all." </p><p>"What?" Enid exclaimed, supposably louder than intended. After receiving a few strange looks from other witches around the classroom, Enid lowered her volume and elaborated. </p><p>"How are you excited for final exams? No one is excited for exams. Not even Maud and she loves studying." Enid, Mildred and I turned to Maud and she nodded in agreement. </p><p>"But I'm sure Ethel is excited for them," said Maud. </p><p>"Probably," I said, looking over my shoulder at Ethel who was mixing up her potion whilst chatting to Felicity. "I'm just excited to get them over with I suppose." </p><p>"Do you guys know what you're going to do when we leave here?" asked Mildred. </p><p>"I'm going to be an athlete. I've already been guaranteed a place at the world witch games next year. So I'll have a career in running," said Enid. "Magical running, of course," she added. "With speed potions." </p><p>"Interesting," I replied, contemplating on Enid's unusual but quite fascinating career choice. </p><p>"I think I want to be a teacher when I'm older," Maud said. "At a witching academy." </p><p>"Like Miss Hardbroom?" I asked, excited about the idea of my friend following the excellent career path of my lover. </p><p>"I guess," Maud said with a shrug of her shoulders, unsure on why I'd brought Hecate into the conversation but not questioning it. "But not as strict," she whispered, thinking Miss Hardbroom wouldn't be able to hear her. But I knew that Hecate was listening to our conversation. I could feel her presence next to me, even though she was sat at her desk at the front of the classroom. </p><p>"I think Miss Hardbroom is the most brilliant teacher," I said, knowing that Hecate was listening and smiling with pride. Making it almost unnoticeable, I let myself glimpse at Hecate from the corner of my eye and I saw that she was doing the same thing to me. I beamed at her before turning back around to my friends. I wondered if Mildred knew we were back together. I assumed she had figured it out. She was intelligent and she could see how happy I was around Miss Hardbroom. But I didn't mind if Mildred knew because I trusted her and I knew she would keep it a secret. </p><p>"I still don't understand why you like HB so much," Enid whispered, causing me to giggle. </p><p>"I don't know what I'll do when I leave here," said Mildred. "I mean, none of my family are magical. So I'll probably just get a job in the non-magical world." </p><p>I looked at Mildred and noticed her eyebrows dip and eyes dim. Her pupils fixed themselves on the potion she was brewing and I watched with sympathy as she frowned. I couldn't imagine living in the non-magical world. When I thought about life without magic, I just could never picture it. It wouldn't be right. It would be like life with all the colours drained away. I'd always felt bad for Mildred that she grew up in the non-magical world and that non of her family were magical aside from her. I knew how much she loved being a witch and I couldn't bare to see my best friend have to go back to life without its colours. </p><p>"You don't have to do that," I said. "You can stay a witch, Mildred. I know how much you adore the magical world. You are a witch. You don't belong in the normal world. You belong here. And I know you know that." </p><p>I gave my friend a smile and she smiled back at me, appreciating my words to her. </p><p>"What about you Ana?" Mildred asked. "What are you going to do when you leave this place?" </p><p>I paused for a moment to think about Mildred's question. "Well, I'll stay best friends with you three, of course. And I'll stay in touch with all of my family here at Cackle's." I took another pause and reconsidered that fairly untrue second statement. "I mean, maybe not Ethel," I whispered with a laugh. "But I don't really know, honestly. I have no idea what the future holds." </p><p>"That's it girls," Miss Hardbroom announced in her usual, sharp tone, interrupting our conversation. "Class is dismissed." </p><p>As students began to pour out of the classroom and into the hustling corridors at the end of the school day, I intentionally took my time to pack up my things as I knew I was staying in the potions lab. </p><p>"You coming, Ana?" asked Mildred as she, Maud and Enid stood up to leave. "I..." I tried to think of an excuse for why I would need to stay in the classroom, "I have a detention. Yes. I was running in the corridors after Miss Hardbroom had told me not to." I looked at Hecate for her agreement and she nodded at my friends. </p><p>"Anastasia will catch up with you later, girls," she said. As Maud and Enid ran into the busy corridors, Mildred turned back at me and I caught a glimpse of a smile on her lips. She definitely knew I was back together with Hecate. </p><p>After Mildred left, I closed the door, leaving just Hecate and I in the classroom for our study session. I checked that the blinds were closed over the windows and that no one would be able to see in before walking over to my gorgeous girlfriend who stood up from her seat and beamed at me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Study Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wandered back to my seat in the potions classroom and Hecate sat down on the seat next to me. </p><p>"Detention? For running in the corridors after I told you not to?" Hecate laughed after listening to me hopelessly attempt to make an excuse for why I had to stay in the classroom after the lesson to my friends. </p><p>I joined Hecate in the laughter and instantly felt a warmth insulate my entire being as if it was the first time I had spoken to this beautiful witch, all over again. After the comforting enlightenment, I leaned over to Hecate and rather than leaving a kiss on her cheek like I usually did, I wrapped my arms around her and held her as close to me as I could. Hecate hesitated at first due to the unexpected hug, but soon placed her arms back around me and embraced the wonderful closeness. </p><p>After the cosy cuddle fell apart, I scooped up my girlfriend's hands in my palms and held them gently as my eyes united with hers. </p><p>"What was the hug for, darling?" asked Hecate. </p><p>"I don't know," I said, producing a slight frown. "I suppose I just don't want to lose you." </p><p>"Why would you lose me?" </p><p>"Well, I'm leaving this school soon. I'll be gone and you'll still be here." </p><p>"I will make sure we stay in touch, Ana," Hecate said, her outer eyebrows dipping. </p><p>"But -" I started, trying to continue voicing my point. </p><p>"Ana," Hecate interrupted, raising her index finger and pressing it softly against my lips, her skin, icy, and long nail unintentionally tickling the bottom of my septum. "Don't worry. I will make it work. I promise." </p><p>My girlfriend's mouth formed the shape of an upside-down bridge and I copied her as my worries faded away with her promise. I trusted Hecate with everything and I knew that she wouldn't break a promise, so after she assured me of this, I gained a huge amount of hope for the future. If I was able to have a future with Hecate in it, my life would be perfect. </p><p>"Anyway," said Hecate, changing the subject, "we have some final exams to study for." </p><p>I groaned as Hecate's hands detached from mine and found themselves on the dirty-looking cauldron waiting patiently on the desk in front of us. </p><p>"I suppose we should probably do some studying," I admitted. "This is supposed to be a study session and not a 'let's hug Hecate' session, after all," I laughed, receiving a giggle from my girlfriend. </p><p>"Invisibility potion," Hecate decided. "We've made this in class before so you should know this one." </p><p>"I do," I confirmed. </p><p>"Go ahead," she said and I headed over to the shelves to, once again, collect the necessary ingredients. As I lowered the ingredients into the cauldron and began to brew it, I chatted to my girlfriend to make the potion mixing less boring. </p><p>"I heard the conversation you had with your friends in my potions class, Ana," said Hecate. </p><p>"Yeah, I know," I replied, a proud smile appearing on my lips. </p><p>"What?" she questioned. </p><p>"I know you were listening. It was fairly obvious." </p><p>"Oh. Well, anyway, I must say I did feel for Mildred Hubble when she stated she may go back to the non-magical world after she leaves Cackle's." </p><p>"Yeah, me too," I agreed. </p><p>"I don't believe I have mentioned this before, but I can tell how close your friendship is with Mildred. I... admire it. You are a very good friend, Ana. And I'm sure Mildred Hubble, as well as Maud Spellbody, Enid Nightshade and the fourth years as I know you are good friends with them too, are very lucky to have you as their friend." </p><p>"I don't know about that," I said, doubtfully, "but I am definitely very lucky to have them. Which is why I don't want Mildred to have to return to the non-magical world. She doesn't belong there." </p><p>"I know. I know she doesn't," agreed Hecate. "When Mildred Hubble first came to this academy, four and a half years ago, I wasn't the most... welcoming... towards her. I was always very hard on Mildred. Probably harder on her than I should have been. You see, we didn't realise she was from a magical family until the end of her second year here. All that time I had spent thinking she didn't belong here. But I was wrong. She does belong here. She always has. Mildred Hubble is a witch. And she shouldn't have to go back to the non-magical world." </p><p>"Wow," I said, taken back by Hecate's courage to admit that she was wrong about something. </p><p>"Wow?" </p><p>"Yeah. Thank you. As you say, Mildred is my best friend. I love and cherish her so much. So to hear the love of my life say that about her really means a lot to me." </p><p>"Oh," Hecate said, finding my response quite unexpected. "Well... you are welcome, I suppose. But, yes, I care for Mildred. Like all of my students, I want her to be happy." </p><p>"Me too." </p><p>"I also heard you say to Enid Nightshade that you think I am the most brilliant teacher," she said as I carefully added more herbs to the red, bubbling fluid in my cauldron and mixed them in with a ladle, steam rising into the air. </p><p>"Of course," I said, beaming. "You are the most brilliant teacher, Miss Hardbroom." </p><p>"Well, thank you. I am glad you think so." </p><p>I let out a laugh at my girlfriend's response. It was like she didn't expect me to say that, even though I was in a relationship with her, and I found that fairly amusing. </p><p>"It's round four of the head girl competition tomorrow, isn't it?" I asked, suddenly remembering the contest was still going. </p><p>"Indeed it is." </p><p>"What will the round be?" </p><p>"I'm not sure yet," Hecate replied. "Miss Cackle and I will discuss it tomorrow morning." </p><p>"Okay," I said before noticing the angle in which the light was hitting Hecate's long dress. It bounced off the embroidery and flowers of blue and green shone through the dark fabric. "I like your dress, Hecate." </p><p>"Thank you, Ana. I often wonder if other people approve of my style of clothing in general. Do you?" </p><p>"Of course I do," I answered, smiling sweetly at her. "But you don't need to wonder that. There will be people, like me, who adore your style. Who find it gorgeous and unique. But there will also be people who don't like what you wear. But that isn't specific to you, it's like that for everyone." </p><p>I glanced down at my potion to see that it had turned purple, which was how it was supposed to go, so after confirming to myself that I was brewing it correctly, I continued to talk. </p><p>"You see, beauty is a very subjective thing, Hecate. Which is why you shouldn't care what anyone else thinks. Because there will always be people who find something to dislike about a person's appearance. But, believe me, when someone points out someone else's flaws like that, it says a lot more about them than it does about you. So all I'm saying is that you don't need to be insecure. People love you, darling. I love you. I think that you are perfect in every way. And that is enough. Always be you. Dress however you want to dress. Do whatever you want to do and be whoever you want to be. And there will be people who don't like that. Who knock you down. But you are brilliant. You are strong. Ignore whoever says that because they're just jealous that they aren't you." </p><p>"Thanks, my lovely. That... I really appreciate that." </p><p>"Ah, I do love you, my precious Hecabae," I giggled. </p><p>"Hecabae?" </p><p>"A nickname. Do you like it? I think it suits you. And I'm quite proud that I came up with it, honestly." </p><p>"Hecabae," she repeated to herself, contemplating on it. "I suppose it isn't the worst nickname."  </p><p>We both laughed and I was filled with glee as we continued to talk for hours as I brewed many potions. That was definitely a lot more fun than study sessions were supposed to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Round Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I shivered in the breeze as I sat outside on a bench with Mildred, Maud and Enid. It was the fourth round of the head girl competition and it had been announced a few hours prior to the event that round four would be the nature round. In this round, Beatrice's and Fenella's creative skills were being tested as they had to find things in nature that showed some resemblance to the objects Miss Cackle mentioned. </p><p>Beatrice had gone to search in Hollow Wood for something that looked like a train and as Fenella had already found her train resemblance, which was just a random bush she came across, Fenella was searching for something that resembled a cup of tea in the sports field. </p><p>"This round is stupid," I said to Mildred as she fixed her long, ginger hair behind her ear to prevent it from blowing in her face. The whole school was gathered outside on benches as we waited for the two head girl competitors to collect the things they had been asked to find. </p><p>"Yeah, it is stupid," Mildred agreed. "I hated when I had to do this round last year. It was pointless." </p><p>"Are you sure you just didn't like it because Ethel beat you?" Enid questioned. </p><p>"Maybe," said Mildred. "But it was a ridiculous challenge, either way. I mean, how does the ability to collect objects that look like trains or cups of tea show if you'll be a good head girl or not?" </p><p>"I think it's supposed to test your creativity and imagination," Maud said. "But yeah, I don't believe it's necessary for the head girl contest, either." </p><p>"Miss Hardbroom got a new dress," stated Enid as she glanced over to where the teachers were standing, Hecate next to Miss Cackle. I giggled at this as I had noticed her new dress too and was trying my very best to not spend the entire round staring at my girlfriend. Which was extremely difficult as she did look stunning, as always. </p><p>"It is long, and dark, the same as all of her other dresses," Maud said. "Her style is kind of boring." </p><p>"And gay," added Enid, causing me to burst into laughter at that slightly offensive comment. </p><p>"I love her style," I said as my eyes gave in to the temptation and fixed themselves on the beautiful witch. </p><p>"So, are you gay?" asked Enid. </p><p>"No," I said before taking a moment to pause and consider my sexuality. I supposed I was bisexual. But I didn't really know because I was only attracted to Hecate. "I think I'm bisexual. I'm not really sure yet. But I love who I love and that's all that matters." </p><p>I turned to Enid after answering her question and she smiled sweetly at me. Enid was the sort of friend who loved to joke around and have fun. She was the opposite to Maud in that regard. But despite Enid's tendency to break the rules, I liked her a lot. Along with making everything more happy and lively, Enid was kind and supportive, just like Mildred. I felt very humbled to have her as a friend. </p><p>"Well, Miss Hardbroom is definitely a lesbian," continued Enid. </p><p>"Tell me about it," I giggled, loving how oblivious my friends were to my love life. </p><p>"Who do you ship her with?" asked Enid. </p><p>"What?" I said, alarmed by that strange question. </p><p>Mildred's eyes shot to mine and then down to the rough ground beneath us as she kept her mouth shut, knowing I wouldn't be too keen on answering that. </p><p>"Let's not play 'ship the teachers' Enid," I replied. "I think it's somewhat unethical to ship real people, as fun as it might be." </p><p>"I suppose," she said. </p><p>"I ship Hackle," Maud burst out, ignoring my point about shipping real people being unethical. </p><p>"Hackle?" </p><p>"Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle." </p><p>"Ew! Maud! No!" I exclaimed, secretly a little amused by Maud's radical statement. </p><p>"Let's not discuss this," said Mildred, sensing my discomfort in shipping my girlfriend with people and trying to stop my friends from doing so. </p><p>"You can't talk, Mills," laughed Enid. "I ship Ethred." </p><p>Mildred scrunched her nose. "Is that me and Ethel?" </p><p>"Yup," Enid said. </p><p>"Enid, stop!" I said, trying to protect my friend from being shipped with people. </p><p>"Okay, okay! Sorry!" </p><p>I let out a little laugh after a few silent seconds. There was no need to get worked up over this. Enid was just being Enid and there was nothing wrong with a little bit of fun. She didn't know I was in a relationship with Miss Hardbroom so I forgave her and laughed it off. </p><p>"Oh, look, Beatrice is back," Mildred said, watching Beatrice as she exited the woods carrying a long branch. </p><p>"Is that supposed to look like a train?" said Enid. </p><p>"I think so," I answered. "Maybe it does. We can't see it very well from over here." </p><p>"True," said Maud. </p><p>Beatrice placed the branch down before heading back into the forest to collect more objects. </p><p>After the fourth round ended, the sun began to set and everyone went back into the school. The things Beatrice and Fenella had collected were taken to Miss Cackle's office to be judged and the winner of the round would be announced the following day. </p><p>I lay in bed that night but after tossing and turning for a good few hours, I just wasn't able to get to sleep. Every night as I lay all alone in my room, I missed Hecate and thought of nothing but her. I knew I wasn't going to be able to get to sleep. So, I decided to take a risk and leave my bedroom. </p><p>I tiptoed down the dark corridors as my arms tingled in the cold. I made my way to Hecate's room, which was quite far away from mine, so it took a while to get there and not wake anybody up. But I succeeded and when I approached Hecate's bedroom door, I took a deep breath and gently knocked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Smut For Smut's Sake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is it?" she growled from inside her bedroom. I held my breath as the door in front of my face swung open, revealing a rather aggressive Hecate standing in the centre of the spacious room. </p><p>Her shoulders relaxed as she saw me in the doorway and without saying anything else, she scooped her arm around, gesturing for me to come in. </p><p>I took a few steps into the cold room as I gently closed the door behind me. Hecate watched as I shivered in the change in temperature from the already frosty corridors and she flicked her wrist, starting a little fire in her fireplace. I glared into the flames as I allowed the warmth to get to me. </p><p>"Did I wake you?" I whispered. </p><p>"No," said Hecate, her tone softening, drastically. "I wasn't asleep." </p><p>"Oh, okay." I paused as I tried to recall why I was here in the first place as I was sure Hecate would be wondering the same thing. "I... umm... I couldn't sleep," I stuttered. </p><p>The woman stood in a long, dark nightgown. It was leather and hugged her slim figure, perfectly. Her hair was loose and fairly messy, giving it a gorgeous wavy texture as many of the baby hairs danced around uncontrollably, after being released from Hecate's signature, tight bun. </p><p>The warm, dim lighting from the crackling fire lit her eyes up in the most stunning way. Sparkles radiated from them as her lips sat, lightly, on top of one another, dark and somewhat moist. </p><p>My heart rate speeded up as I continued to observe her beautiful body, her waist, slim and pleasantly snatched. My chest pumped faster and faster the more I let myself drown, in awe, in her presence. Our eyes met and I could tell in an instant that I wasn't the only one enjoying each other's looks. </p><p>I listened as the woman released a heavy sigh, her entire being relaxing as she did so. Her lips felt like magnets to mine and I had to try my hardest to resist the temptation of doing something far more intimate than kissing. And I could tell Hecate was doing the same. </p><p>As I witnessed her love glide over to me, neither of us wanted to withstand what felt right. </p><p>Hecate waved her hand, casting a sound-proof spell over the room as she knew what was about to happen. </p><p>Before I could think of anything else, my lips were on Hecate's. They touched hers gently before pressing harder into them. Her arm wrapped around my waist as my hand reached for her hair, stroking through her bouncy locks. </p><p>Our breathing rates increased as I was pushed back against the door of her room. Her hands fixed themselves onto the door, passing either side of me as we let ourselves become more open to these wonderful sensations. </p><p>I held her face in my palms and we took a couple of strides into the room, her hand finding my waist again. I kissed the gorgeous lips of hers once more, passion and excitement draining through every one of my cells. </p><p>I was so unconditionally in love with every part of Hecate's body and I found myself wanting to explore it even more. </p><p>I took a step away from Hecate so that I could un-plait my hair. I threw the hair bobble on the floor as my fairly long waves settled onto my shoulders. </p><p>"You're so pretty," said Hecate as she watched my hair flow free, her voice, whilst deep and rather intense, incredibly sexy. </p><p>I ran back up to her and left another passionate kiss on her lips before pulling my grey, pyjama top over my head and letting it drop onto the wooden floor. Hecate's eyes widened as she stared at me. I lowered my bra straps and unclipped my bra, watching as that fell onto the floor, too. Hecate's mouth upturned and I stood behind her to unzip her nightgown. </p><p>As the zip was tight, it took some strength to get it down, but once I did, it was easy for her to pull the whole dress to the floor. I watched as she took off her underwear, and then I did the same. </p><p>I jumped on top of her as she laid down on her freshly made bed. Her hand stroked through my hair as I left countless kisses all over her breathtaking body. Her skin was pale and soft, yet colder than ice. </p><p>"You're freezing," I whispered through the kisses. </p><p>"Sorry," she replied. </p><p>"Don't apologise. I like it. But are you not cold?" </p><p>"No, I'm fine," she said, smiling. </p><p>"Good. Because you may want to relax a little more." </p><p>Hecate breathed deeply as I let my fingers slide into her. I took pleasure in pleasuring her as I knew she loved it. She moaned as I pleasured her harder. After a low-pitched scream, Hecate pulled away and rolled over. Now it was her turn to do the same to me. </p><p>After the most amazing experience of my life, our breathing rates slowed down and I lay on Hecate's bed, her arm around me. I wiped the sweat off my forehead as my body felt exhausted, but fresh and alive. </p><p>"Wow," I said after a few moments of stillness. "That was amazing. You are amazing." </p><p>"Is that the only reason you like me? Because you get to fuck me?" </p><p>"Hecate!" I laughed, in disbelief of her un-teacher-like language. "Well, along with the fact that you are kind, sweet, sexy, caring and always want the best for people. You're confident and loving, not to mention, utterly adorable. You, my dear Hecate, are perfect in every way." </p><p>"I love you too, darling," said Hecate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. School Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So... who won the nature round of the head girl competition?" Mildred asked as we strolled through the surprisingly empty corridors together at the end of lunch break. </p><p>"What?" I said. "How would I know?" </p><p>"Well, I just thought, has Miss Hardbroom not told you? Didn't you go to her potions lab before school this morning? Unless that was just a 'before school study session', which I highly doubt." </p><p>"We were just chatting," I said, timidly. </p><p>"Yeah, I know. So did she tell you who won or not?" </p><p>"Yes," I whispered, making sure no one else was around. "But if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?" </p><p>"Of course." </p><p>"Fenella won. Miss Cackle decided Fenella's findings were more creative than Beatrice's." </p><p>"Shit," Mildred said, under her breath. "Do they know yet? Who won?" </p><p>"No, which is why you can't tell anyone. I think they'll get told later today." </p><p>"I hope Beatrice is okay when she finds out. I don't want it to knock her confidence for the rest of the contest." </p><p>"Yeah, me too," I agreed. </p><p>Mildred and I continued walking through the school in silence as we reflected on the disappointment we had with the results of round four. </p><p>"Are you and Miss Hardbroom back together, then?" whispered Mildred, abruptly breaking the silence. </p><p>"Shhh," I said, fearful of anyone hearing. </p><p>"It's okay, no one is here," she assured me. </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"Yes, you are back together?" </p><p>"Yes, we are. But if anyone else were to find out, I would be expelled and Miss Hardbroom would lose her job." </p><p>"Yeah," Mildred sighed. </p><p>"You must really like her?" she said, after a pause. "I mean, you are willing to put both of your futures at this school at risk." </p><p>"I know," I said. "That's why I've had so many doubts about it. But she needs me just as much as I need her, if not more. I just want her to be happy and I will risk anything for that." </p><p>"Still kind of weird," replied Mildred, "but... if you are both happy, then I'm always going to be happy for you. As long as you don't get caught." </p><p>I laughed at that as we entered the chanting classroom. Mildred and I took our seats in the quiet classroom and we waited for everyone else to arrive. </p><p>The first people to walk into the classroom after us were Ethel and Felicity and they didn't look too happy about us being early for class. </p><p>"Why are you two here?" Ethel snarled as her and Felicity walked over to their seats. </p><p>"We're here for chanting class," Mildred said, her voice quiet, allowing Ethel's screechy tone to overpower her. </p><p>Ethel rolled her eyes at Mildred and then sat down at her work desk on the row behind us. </p><p>"I mean, why are you here early, you idiot." </p><p>"Oh," said Mildred. "We just didn't want to be late." </p><p>"We want to make sure we don't miss anything we need to know, now that final exams are coming up." </p><p>"Like it will make any difference," Ethel laughed. "You're both going to fail." </p><p>I frowned at her disheartening comment and Mildred turned her head to face the front of the classroom, trying her best to ignore Ethel. </p><p>"Ethel," said Felicity, shyly but rather firmly, trying to stop her from talking rudely to us. </p><p>"What?" she snapped back. "I'm only speaking the truth! They both know they are going to fail." </p><p>"I hope they prove you wrong," whispered Felicity, her head hanging as she looked down at the wooden desk in front of her. </p><p>Ethel heard Felicity but chose to ignore it and with the knowledge that no one else was backing her up, she stopped talking. </p><p>I turned to Felicity, who was sitting directly behind me, and gave her a sweet and genuine smile, appreciating her standing up for us and going against what Ethel was saying, for once. </p><p>More students entered the chanting classroom, including Maud and Enid, who sat down next to Mildred and I. Miss Bat appeared just before the lesson was about to begin and she sat down at her piano and organised her music sheets as I talked to my friends. </p><p>Chanting class was fairly boring and nothing out of the usual, but it did go over especially fast and my friends and I made our way to the sports field for flying practice. </p><p>As I worked on my technique when flying circles around the turrets of the school, I looked forward to my study session with Hecate, which I would be going to after flying class, the last lesson of the school day. I was eager to get off my broomstick when Miss Drill dismissed us all and I ran back into the academy, a wide smile across my face. </p><p>I knocked on the door of the potions lab as I approached it and I waited for a reply. Once I got one, the door swung open and I entered the pleasantly familiar classroom to see Hecate there, waiting for me. </p><p>"Hello my lovely," said Hecate as I wandered over to her, closing and locking the door when I entered. </p><p>I gave her a sweet, little kiss on her lips, causing her to smile. Seeing Hecate was always the highlight of my day and the thing I looked forward to. And every time I saw her, I was filled with more happiness than I had expected. </p><p>"How has your day been?" I asked as I sat down at one of the desks near the front of the classroom and unpacked my things from my school bag. </p><p>"It's been okay. I had the first years for potions last lesson. I seem to forget how much of a handful they always are until I have to teach them," she admitted, a faint smile appearing on her face. "How has your day been?" </p><p>"Alright. I've been looking forward to this since this morning." </p><p>"A study session?" </p><p>"Well, yes. But just to be with you." </p><p>She beamed at me and her gorgeous smile sent tingling warmth through my body. </p><p>"We should practice protection spells. You will most likely be tested on these in your final exams. These spells don't require a potion, so you need to be able to do them whenever you are asked. Or simply, whenever you need to be protected and there are no potions around." </p><p>I agreed and Hecate and I stood up to practice the spell, Hecate observing me as I did so, to make sure I was doing the spell correctly. She flicked her wrist and a basketball materialised in her palm. After asking for my permission, she threw it at me to see if my spell was working and I was relieved to not be hit in the face. </p><p>"Good," Hecate said. "I think you've got the hang of that. Well done." </p><p>We continued to practice for a while so I got more used to doing them and after I was tired and Hecate was sick of chucking things at me, we sat down to chat for a little bit. </p><p>"Final exams are fairly close," she said. "Are you feeling okay about them? You've had a lot to catch up on this year but I think you've just about caught up now." </p><p>"Yeah," I agreed. "I'm feeling pretty confident. I still have to revise some more, but I'm fine to do that, myself. I understand all of the content now. No matter what Ethel says." </p><p>"Ethel?" said Hecate, questioning my somewhat random statement. </p><p>"In chanting class today, Ethel said that Mildred and I will fail our final exams." </p><p>Hecate sighed and shook her head. </p><p>"You won't fail. Neither will Mildred Hubble. You are both talented and hard-working witches. Ethel Hallow is too. So, she will most likely feel threatened by Mildred and you. Ethel used to be the smartest witch in the year group, but now there are people on the same level as her. Don't let her get to you, it isn't worth it." </p><p>"Yeah," I said, with a smile. </p><p>"I'm still in disbelief to what happened a few nights ago," I stated, changing the subject. </p><p>Hecate's cheeks blushed as she understood what I was referring to. </p><p>"It was amazing. Thank you for that." </p><p>"I liked it too," she whispered, embarrassed to admit it. </p><p>"I know you did," I laughed. "You deserve to have had a night like that." </p><p>Hecate took my hand in hers and radiated a warm grin as we gazed into each other's eyes. Those were the sorts of moments that made me the happiest and the luckiest person I knew, and I was so very grateful for that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Romantic Revision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raindrops stuck onto my little, slit-shaped window and I watched them fall peacefully as I studied in my bedroom. The faraway crystals of the night sky glistening and the cosy atmosphere in my dimly lit room gave me a great sense of comfort. </p><p>I felt my pen glide across the paper as I focused on learning all the information on my flashcards. I used pink and purple highlighters to brighten up the somewhat boring words on the pages into a beautiful piece of art, making me want to study for hours, which was, in fact, my plan for the night. </p><p>I'd never really been too fond of studying. But Hecate had always loved it. That was something I admired about her; her deep desire to learn. And it was all that drive for success and the hard work she put in to get that, that allowed her to become the incredible teacher she was. I wanted to be more like my love in many ways. And so she motivated me to love to learn, just like she did, so that one day I would be able to become the best version of myself, just like she was. </p><p>The smell of the damp air slithered up into my nostrils, but with that came freshness, like watching the sun rise on a crisp winter morning. </p><p>My newly washed hair was almost dry and I felt my silky locks when placing a section behind my ear. I spoke to myself in my head as I tested my knowledge of familiar control after revising it. As I was satisfied with my successful retainment of information and found a feeling of pride for myself, both corners of my mouth rose. </p><p>My eyelids flickered shut and back open again as if they were a slinky that had been stretched all day, pleading to be let go of. My hand ached from all the writing and my body was wretchedly weak. But I decided to push through and keep going, just like Hecate always did. I would find growth from discomfort, and growth would bring me happiness. That was something I learned from Hecate. She didn't state that directly, but her, just being her, implied it and I worked on trying to live by that. </p><p>I'd been tempted to go to my girlfriend. To snuggle into her and sleep happily in her welcoming arms. But that was far from discomfort and if I wanted to be more like Hecate, I would have to revise. I wanted to make her proud, even if that meant sacrificing time with her so that I could study. </p><p>I reached to my pile of books and brought out another textbook, plonking it onto my little, wooden desk. I took a minute to observe the front cover of the heavy textbook as it appealed to me more than workbooks typically did. </p><p>The biggest word on the front of the book read "Divination" in bold, cursive lettering of silver and gold. We didn't get taught much about divination in school, but as it had been mentioned in various lessons over the course of the year, I decided it would be best to revise it just in case it were to come up in our final exams. </p><p>My finger slid into the middle of the book and opened up the pages, the book like a butterfly ready for flight, fluttering feebly as I flicked through the fine rectangles of worn paper to find the parts I intended to study. There was something magical about the book and I couldn't wait to start studying its contents. I was fascinated simply by the concept of divination itself as I'd always felt a strong connection to the divine. It was after midnight but I found myself eager to explore more about divination, so my sleep would have to wait. </p><p>The use of my highlighters to highlight key bits of information looked very out of place in the ancient-looking textbook of neutral tones and I considered carefully whether I wanted to add anything to it before I did. </p><p>I spent another hour or so blissfully revising, my eyelids forced to stay open, before a sudden noise came to my attention. The knock on my door seemed loud and somewhat imposing as a result of so many hours enjoying the silence and I jumped when I heard it, my heart rate instantly quickening. </p><p>Dropping my pen, I hesitated. Should I have just jumped into bed and pretended I'd never heard the knock at all? But what if it was important? </p><p>Before I could contemplate any more, a familiar whisper rushed into my ears, joy and peace easing all my stress as I knew straight away who it was. </p><p>"Ana," she hissed, the soft sound of her sweet tone sliding through the keyhole, sending a smile to my lips. </p><p>I tiptoed over and gently twisted the handle to open the door, cautious not to make any noise. </p><p>Hecate slipped into the room, closing the door behind her before casting a sound-proof spell over my bedroom. </p><p>I greeted her with a kiss and I gestured for her to join me on my unused bed. </p><p>"Why didn't you just use a transfer spell?" I asked as I allowed myself to cuddle up into her and I began to twiddle her beautiful, lengthy curls. </p><p>"I didn't want to wake you." She paused, her mouth producing a bridge shape, "but... it seems you are not asleep, nor have you been sleeping." </p><p>"I've been studying," I said. </p><p>"You know, sleep is very important. Studying without sleep is a truly terrible method of revision. Surely your brain will be simply unable to retain complex information at such a late hour." </p><p>I let out a mumble as I didn't know how to respond to that. I knew she was right. She was always right. That was one of the many things I loved about her. </p><p>"Why did you come here, sweetheart?" I said quietly, beaming as her tender breath weaved through my baby hairs, leaving a tingling sensation on my scalp. </p><p>"I know you've been studying all day so I thought you might have wanted a little bit of comfort and support." </p><p>"Thank you," I whispered, fully relaxing into her arms, my eyelids finally releasing over my eyes as I let go of the determination to keep them open. </p><p>"And," she added, "I wanted to be with you. It was rather lonely in my bedroom." </p><p>"It's been a rather lonely day. But I feel like the most privileged person in the universe when I'm with you." </p><p>"I feel that with you as well, princess," Hecate said, her words barely hearable but incredibly strong as they waltzed through me, kissing my every cell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Coming To An End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"As you know, tomorrow is the first day of your final exams, year 5," said Hecate at the end of potions class. "Over these past five years, you have all grown immensely. I must say, I am very proud of every one of you and I'm sure you will all go on to some brilliant witching careers when you leave Cackle's. So, try your very best tomorrow, and good luck." Hecate's lips formed a genuine smile at us all and my heart warmed seeing her be so supportive to everyone. </p><p>As students began to file out of the classroom to the ringing of the school bell, many of them thanked Hecate for teaching them and whilst she looked somewhat embarrassed by the unusual amount of love and attention she was given, I could tell she appreciated it more than she let show. </p><p>After everyone had left the room, Hecate flicked her wrist and the door slammed shut. She walked over to me, obviously trying to hide the smile on her face by forcing her lips to stay inline, and with much poise and control, sat down on the seat next to me. </p><p>"That was so cute, baby," I whispered, a giggle escaping my mouth as I picked up her hand and gently held it in mine, my eyes reuniting with hers. </p><p>"What was?" she snapped, her eyes narrowing slightly. </p><p>"You said you were proud of us all. That might have been difficult for you to say, but as you saw by everyone thanking you afterwards, a little word of encouragement from time to time is much appreciated." </p><p>Hecate gave in to trying to hold in her glee and her lips upturned as she sighed sweetly. </p><p>I took my revision books out from my bag and did some last minute studying for a little while with Hecate. I was very confident with it and seemed to know basically everything in there. I knew my girlfriend was impressed. </p><p>It was crazy to think that school was almost over. After our final exams, school would be finished, forever. All those years of childhood, of learning, of growing up were suddenly coming to an end and thinking about that gave me a really funny feeling. One that I couldn't quite put my finger on, nor comprehend, so I tried to just push it out of my mind. But I was going to have to face the transition into adulthood at some point or other, despite me not feeling quite ready for that yet. </p><p>"How are you feeling about tomorrow?" she asked, her voice soft and warm as if releasing fluffy pillows into the surrounding air. </p><p>"Really good, actually. Thanks to you, I think I will do just fine." </p><p>"Well, I am more than happy to have helped you, but it was you who did all the work. What I told the class today was true, but it was directed towards you, darling. I'm so proud of you." </p><p>"Thank you sweetheart," I replied, butterflies heating my tummy and fluttering up, around the rest of my body as I sank deeper into the beauty of her soul through her twinkling eyes. "I'm proud of you too, Hecate." </p><p>I leaned forward and hugged my precious Hecabae as her heartwarming presence drew me closer to her like a magnet. Her right arm wrapped around me whilst her left one lightly stroked through my hair as I settled my face onto her chest. </p><p>"When's the next round of the head girl contest?" I asked, my words quiet and muffled as Hecate continued to hold me, neither of us wanting to ever let go. </p><p>"Next week," she replied. "And it's the semi-final of the whole competition. Only two rounds left." </p><p>"I know," I said, crossing my fingers. </p><p>"Why are your fingers crossed?" Hecate asked as she looked down at my hand which was now tucked in next to me. </p><p>"I just hope that Beatrice can win the last two rounds." </p><p>"Me too," said Hecate, softly. </p><p>"Can we just stay here forever?" I laughed, still cuddling into my girlfriend and secretly wishing we really could just stay there forever. </p><p>"Well, you have some exams to sit tomorrow," she giggled. "But, we can stay here for now." </p><p>"I love you so much, beautiful," I said, the words barely leaving my mouth and escaping through my breath as I became so immersed in the pure peace of the moment. </p><p>"I love you so much, as well," replied Hecate, the sound of her voice as quiet as a single hay bale rolling through a desert but as certain and as strong as the roaring winds pushing it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>